Silver Legend
by bandgeek18
Summary: AU. The silver ranger is coming to join the Megaforce team. But who is he? Why is he here? And more importantly, can he really help them to defeat the armada? It's up to him to prove to himself, and others, he can take on the challenge and rise as the newest ranger.
1. Ranger Spies

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter One: Ranger Spies

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so excited for tomorrow, I've decided to take an AU shot at the silver ranger. Later chapters will be based on episodes. The silver ranger's name is in here, so if you don't know it yet, be warned, *clears throat and used best River Song voice* Spoilers! I'm thinking about adding the silver ranger, and Robo Knight, after a request, to the story Mega Origins. Let me know what you think of that idea, and this story! tahts your cue to read and review!

_"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida; Brave_

"They're just humans!" Prince Vekar declared, throwing something across the cockpit of his ship. "They're humans! How hard can it be to take down a bunch of humans?!"

"Harder than you would think," said a voice.

He turned around and saw a human being marched in by his guards."Your highness," Levira said. "We caught this human snooping around in the ship." The guards forced the human to his knees at Vekar's feet. "We believe he is a spy."

"Hm. So the rangers are sending spies now, are they? Who are you?"

The humans raised his head. "I take it you're not from around here."

"How could you tell?"

The man smirked. "You're trying to invade Earth. I can tell you legions of monsters and aliens who've tried to take it down."

"Oh really?"

"Sure. Rita Repulsa; Lord Zedd; Dark Spector; Divatox-"

"We've never heard of them!" Levira interrupted.

"You've come from a very deep part of space. If you knew what you were really against, you would've left long ago."

"And what are we really up against?"

"The most dedicated and willing protectors the universe knows. The power rangers."

"Power Rangers?! What do you know about them?!" Vekar asked suspiciously.

"Plenty. I used to be one of them."

"What do you mean, you used to be?"

"You think this team is the only one the Earth has? They're only the latest."

"And you know this how?" Damaras asked.

"My name is Andros. I'm the red Space ranger."

"A red ranger?! Your highness, I suggest we kill him now."

"Not so fast," Argus said coming in with more soldiers. They forced another human onto the ground next to Andros. "We found him snooping around near the supplies."

"Hey Zhane," Andros said.

"Hey." Zhane looked at Vekar. "So this is Prince Vekar."

"Yes, I am. Are you impressed?"

"Not really. You're a fairy compared to Dark Spector." He winced when Vekar slapped him. "Oh, now I'm scared."

Andros rolled his eyes. "Always the trouble causer."

"Obviously."

"What shall we do with them, your highness?" Levira asked.

"Are there anymore?"

"We're searching the ship now."

Andros looked at Zhane, then nodded. One cue, the two of them threw off the guards holding them and leapt to their feet. The guards rushed them and tried to restrain them. Zhane saw someone watching from the doorway. He quickly took his morpher off threw it to the teenager. "Run!" The boy nodded and took off running through the ship.

"There's another one!" Vekar yelled. "Get him!"

Andros suddenly attacked the prince, kicking him in the chest. He punched him and spun around, then dropped to the ground when a sword hit him across the back. He winced, but spun again and knocked down the monster that'd hurt him. He was swarmed again and they grabbed his arms, forcing them behind his back. He looked at Zhane who nodded.

"What shall we do with them?" Levira asked.

"Lock them up!" Vekar snapped. "Use them as lab rats for all I care. But whatever you do, don't kill them."

"As you wish," she smiled. "Take the prisoners to the holding cells. And search for the third one."

Andros winced as he was matched from the main room. He and Zhane were led to a lower part of the ship where they both thrown into a cell. Andros yelped when he was very literally thrown in. He heard the door close and the lock click into place.

"You ok?" Zhane asked.

"Mhm." Andros sat up and looked at his friend. "I get the feeling that was for attacking their prince."

"Probably."

They sat against the wall. "Did Orion-"

"I don't know," Zhane answered. "I hope so."

"Let's hope he goes to the Council and tells them what happened."

"Hopefully," Zhane agreed. "But knowing him, he probably won't."

Andros laughed. "Yeah." He could tell even in the dim light that the Silver ranger was worrying. "Hey. He's a smart kid. He'll be ok."

"I know. I just worry about that fact I threw him my morpher."

"If anyone knows how to find a way it's him."

"I know. But you know how over zealous he can be."

"Reminds me of someone."

"Hey!"

Andros laughed. "Relax Zhane. All we need to focus on right now is staying alive until we can escape, or help arrives."

"That's better be soon."

-Silver Legend-

Orion ran through the ship, trying to stay out of sight. He ducked behind something and looked at the morpher in his hand. He slipped it on his wrist. _What do I do now?_ He knew he should probably tell the council about what happened.

No doubt they'd send two or three rangers to try and rescue their captured allies. _But then again,_ he thought sprinting across the hall and ducking behind something else. _They might not. This mission was a controversy to begin with. They might just say to wait and let the Megaforce Rangers handle it._

He ducked down and held his breath as several bruisers went by. He got to his feet and made another dash into a hall. _I have to help somehow. I can't just sit back and let someone else 'handle it' that's not what a power ranger would do. A ranger would fight back._

_"But you're not a power ranger,"_ a voice reminded him.

_Not yet,_ he thought bitterly, sprinting down a short corridor, then ducking into another one. _But I will be._ He looked again at the morpher on his wrist. _I have to make it to the hangar,_ he decided. _Then I can get out of here and get help._

_"For who?"_ the voice in his head asked. _"For you? Or for them?"_

_Both. They're wrong about me. You'll see. They'll all see._ He continued down the hall, keeping an eye out for trouble. He saw the door to the hangar and ran to it. He opened it and slipped inside. He crouched down and watched the xborgs and bruisers patrolling it. _The ones we knocked out probably came to and alerted the ship to our presence._ He took a deep breath then jumped onto a crate yelling, "Galaxy glider hang ten!" as he did.

He hopped aboard the glider and flew out over the heads of the bewildered monsters. He looked at the morpher on his wrist. One of his hands tightened over it. He ducked and zoomed ahead. He flew close to the wall, hitting the button that opened the hangar door. He just barely made it as the monsters re-closed it.

He looked back at the armada ships, thinking of the rangers held prisoner inside. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry Andros."

He set his course for Aquitar, and the help he knew he needed. "I'll save you both. I promise."


	2. Request for Power

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Two: Request for Power

A/N: Hello...sorry about the long wait. I've finally got another chapter done. One thing: Orion is still from Andresia...but he doesn't know that. Anyways, pleas enjoy this chapter and review!

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida; Brave

Orion flew through the emptiness of space with excitement building inside of him. "Today is my day," he said to the stars. "I'm going to show everyone!" He saw the truly blue planet glowing in the distance. "Aquitar," his whispered. He grinned and leaned forward, speeding up.

He entered its atmosphere and heard into the water, holding his breath. He was grateful for the gravitational pull of the glider and zoomed the through the water. He looked around as he did. He'd a heard so much about the planet, as well as the rangers who served it. He zoomed through the city he'd landed in and headed for the outskirts.

He suddenly gasped, and expected water to choke him. _Idiot,_ he thought, face-palming. _The glider has an oxygen bubble around it._ He left the city behind and headed into the rolling hills surrounding it. He saw the huge cliff-face and headed for it. He landed at the rock's base and put his hand on it. He waited, then a hole opened in it and he flew inside. He landed the glider and shut it off, while someone burst inside behind him.

"Don't move!" the person warned him. "I'm well armed. Now put your hands on your head slowly." Orion nodded and put his hands up. "Step away from that glider slowly." He stepped back a couple feet. "Now turn around." Orion tuned around and smiled. "You shouldn't be smiling," Billy warned him, aiming the blaster at the teenager's head.

"Are you Billy?"

"What if I am? Who are you? Why do you have the silver space ranger's glider? And his morpher? Start talking."

"My name is Orion. Zhane, the silver space ranger, he's my dad."

"Your dad?" Billy lowered the blaster slightly. "Well...I suppose stranger things have happened. Especially these days. What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. See, there's this armada attacking Earth and-"

"I know." Billy assessed him again and sighed. "Come on," he said lowering his weapon. "You'd better come with me."

Orion followed him down the corridor into a huge room. It was filled with monitors and equipment of all kinds. "Wow."

"So," Billy said leaning against on of the tables, setting the blaster down. He crossed his arms and looked at the long-haired teen. "Orion, what exactly is going on here?"

"My dad and Andros were chosen by the Ranger Council to do a special mission," Orion began. "My dad let me come because...well I don't know I why. But they were captured and my dad gave me his morpher so I could call his glider and get out there."

Billy nodded. "So why are you here? Shouldn't you have gone back to Earth and told the Ranger Council what happened?"

"Because, I have to rescue them."

"And?"

Orion sighed. "I'd overheard one of the meetings, and found out you were building a morpher like the ones the megaforce rangers use."

"Why would you- oh. I see where this is going."

"I need that morpher."

"This morpher is a prototype that I'm using to do research, so the armada doesn't destroy the planet."

"But-"

"No buts. You're from KO-35, right?"

"No, I'm from Earth. Zhane adopted me when I was a toddler."

"Nevermind. The point is, don't they chose some kids from there to do ranger training on Eltare? And I'm sure being the son of a veteren ranger, they would've selected you."

"Yes, but they didn't chose me."

"So why should I give you the morpher?"

"Because I want to be a power ranger more than anything!"

"A lot of people want to be power rangers, kid. It's not something you just decide to be. The power chooses you."

"But it did choose me."

"And how do you know that?"

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

Orion sighed. "All my life I've had these really strange dreams. I can see this network of, like squares. Like a grid. And I reach into one of the squares, and I see power rangers. Lots of them."

"What kind of rangers?"

"All of them! All throughout the history of the Earth! I see you, and your first team! My dad, Uncle Andros, and their team! I've been seeing the megaforce rangers for years before they even began. It's never faces, only morphed forms, but I see them. And then, I see a silver ranger. A silver ranger fighting side-by-side with the megaforce team! And I know, it's me. I see that ranger, and I know that he is me. I know my destiny."

Billy frowned studying the young man in front of him. "What you could see, Orion, was undoubtedly the morphing gird. The very fabric of what makes the power rangers exist." He looked away for a second.

"You believe me?"

"Yes," Billy sighed, cleaning his glasses with his shirt. "I'm crazy. But I believe you."

"Do you know why I can do that?"

"Who knows. Some people just have a connection to it I suppose." He studied Orion again. "I'm sorry, but the morpher isn't even complete."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't connected it to the morphing grid yet, and that takes time."

"But we didn't have time."

Billy turned and looked at the table behind him. The morpher was one of his most top secret projects. He couldn't give it to just anyone. _What would Zordon do?_ He looked back at Orion who was staring at him intently. Billy knew it would be wrong to turn this kid away. He sighed. "I must be crazy." He walked over to a counter and punched a code into a keypad. A cylinder opened and he took the morpher out with it's key.

He walked back to Orion and held it out. "Here. You're the one with a connection to the morphing grid. See for yourself."

Orion took the carefully, and gasped when they glowed. He watched as silver light glowed around it, traveling down his hand to his wrist. He smiled, then look up, gasping. He could see the the energy network–the morphing grid–laid out before him. He saw the different colors of energy shooting along the grid. A flash of red here; a sparkle of gold there; a taint of green somewhere else.

He reached out and touched it, opening a square. He saw himself again, morphed. He smiled as the light from the morpher stopped and he could see Billy's lab again. "That was awesome!"

"Yes. I have reason to believe you are going to be a great ranger, Orion."

"Thanks," he replied. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I know. Now go. Earth needs you."

Orion nodded. "Thank you again." He turned and ran the way he'd come.

"Be careful!" Billy yelled after him uselessly. _Megaforce could always use the help of a sixth ranger. God knows they're helpful._ He sighed. "The Council is going to kill me." He was just going back to his work when he heard several bangs, followed by an explosion. "Oh god." He grabbed his blaster and a morpher he'd fixed; running towards the sound. He saw Orion trying to fight off X-borgs that'd cornered him. _They must've followed him!_

Billy began firing his blaster at the aliens, having more hits than misses thankfully. They looked at him. "Leave him alone! If you know what's good for, leave now!" He shot down three more in a row, drawing the attention of the entire fighting force. "My name is Billy Cranston. And I'm one of the original Earth power rangers!"

The X-borgs holding Orion let go as the group seemed to converge on Billy. The older man smiled at the teen and nodded. He threw his hand behind his back. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TRICERATOPS!" he shouted using the morpher that had taken him ten years to rebuild. He felt the all to familiar surge of morphing, and the welcome rush of energy and the Power that flowed through his body. He smiled and took a stance.

Orion grinned form ear to ear and took his morpher and key. "GO, GO, SUPER MEGAFORCE!" he shouted, putting his key in his morpher. He felt the Power rush through him and fill his energy cell with energy. He saw a trident shaped weapon in his right hand and water to start cackling with happiness. _I knew it!_ He took a stance like Billy, then the two of them attacked.

Zhane, Andros, and other rangers had always told Orion how hard it was to fight the first time you morph. They said the power takes getting used to, as well as the magnitude of the weapons and what you're facing. They always said it was an overwhelming, and overall emotionally draining experience. But as he fought, swinging his torment weapon and taking out the aliens left and right, he didn't undertrained why. Being morphed and fighting...it left natural to him. Like it was what he was born to do.

Billy worked his way through the aliens, using his blaster to knock them side and blast them in the face. _I'm getting too old for this!_ he thought as he did. He smiled in satisfaction though, when he found he could cripple aliens with his moves in seconds. _But I still got it!_ The X-borgs may have been knocked down, but they kept getting back up. No matter what the two rangers did, they kept on coming.

Orion swung his weapon in blow arc, taking out several more across the chest. He kicked one and stabbed it; then swung around and took out two more. Trying to fight them in the enclosed space was proving to have difficulties though. He course only move so far; restricting his ability to fight. He whacked several with the blunt end, then swiped at them again, this time taking out their legs.

Billy snuck away from the battle, back down to his lab. He wasn't a stupid man, and he hadn't survived this far in life without some kind of common sense. He ran to the door and pushed the blue and green buttons, one after another. The doors shut, and he could hear the locking mechanisms in place. He turned around and zapped three of the invaders that'd followed him and rank back towards the battle.

As he did he heard the contained explosion inside his lab. He couldn't help but wince when he heard it though. Getting back to the battle, he saw Orion was taking out the last of them. Billy leveled his blaster and shot the rest of them down. The silver ranger looked at him. "I'm sorry, Billy-"

"It's fine. I've been hiding on this planet too long. I knew they'd fins me here eventually. Look, you have to get to Earth. The Megaforce rangers need you."

"What about you? Will you be alright?"

"Kid, I'm a veteran. I didn't make it this far without being smart. Once they attacked, I knew there was a chance they'd keep attacking. I've destroyed my lab and I'll be heading for somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you. Now come on," he grabbed the glider and hopped on board. "We have work to do." Orion jumped on behind Billy and they rode the opposite way of the destroyed lab though the tunnels. The newest ranger's heart was racing. "Orion, kid, it's not your fault I destroyed my lab. I believe you made the right choice by coming here. This invasion is worse than anything the Earth rangers have taken on before.

"Now, with that said, they had to get here somehow. So, I assuming there'll be a ship around here somewhere. I'm assuming you know how to fly one?"

Orion nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. So when we get to the surface, you take the ship, and I'll take this glider."

Orion nodded, thanking his dad's morpher odd his wrist and passing it to Billy. They came up to the water filled surface and saw the ship floating in the atmosphere. They headed towards it, gaining speed as they did. They came up next to it and Orion rolled his eyes when he saw the door was open. Bully held up his hand, then jumped through the door, taking out the two aliens inside. He threw them out the door, then Orion jumped into the ship.

There was a large open space to his right where he assumed the soldiers were carried. There were two seats for the pilot and what had to have been a co-pilot. Orion slipped into the pilot seat and nodded to Billy.

"Bye Billy. Thanks for everything."

"Good luck. Here," he hit a few buttons on the console. "in case you need to contact me for any reason."

"Ok."

Billy patted his shoulder then hoped out to he ship. Orion closed the door and watched him fly off into space. The silver ranger sighed and began firing up the ship. _Let's go to Earth!_


	3. Crash Landing

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought _

Chapter Three: Crash Landing

A/N: Hello! Time for update! Yay! Enjoy!

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida; Brave

_I don't have a plan,_ Orion realized as he flew towards Earth. _Well...that's not good._ He tried to picture the armada positions around Earth. "I think most of their ships are concentrated closer to California. Even then they're blanketing the whole atmosphere. I don't think I can maneuver this ship like Dad's galaxy glider. It won't slip through the other ships like that."

He sighed as he stabilized the accelerators again. "You know, this ship isn't very good." He clenched and unclenched his hands to help himself focus. "Ok, just remember what Dad and Andros said about flying. A panicked pilot is a dead one." He looked around the small cockpit to see what he could find. There were stitches and buttons all around him. "Maybe one of these does something."

Keeping one hand on the 'W' shaped steering wheel, he pushed the first of a row of five yellow buttons off to his side. "Ah!" he yelled when the main accelerators cut out. He quickly pushed the button and took a deep breath as he regained his cruising speed. "Ok. I probably shouldn't press that one again." He pressed the next one and yelled again ahead he suddenly dipped forward. He was very glad he was strapped in as he stopped his nose dive and pushed the button again.

"That one controls the front stabilizing thrusters," he said. He pushed the next one and was thrown back in his seat when he was shooting upwards. He pushed it again and brought the ship up so it was balanced again. "I'm sensing a pattern here." He pushed the next one and was tilted to the left. "Right thrusters." He fixed himself and pushed the next one. "Left thrusters," he confirmed, tilting again. He rightened himself and put his hands on the steering wheel. "Ok, so I found the thruster controls."

He looked around and saw several switches above his head. "Ok, let's see what these do." He flicked the first one and and several lights came on in the large compartment behind him. "Well then. It's just a light switch." He flicked it off, thinking the cover of darkness might be a better strategy. He flicked the next one and a button popped put on each side of the steering wheel near his middle fingers. He shrugged and pushed them. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" He landed forward and saw a then button next it the light-up yellow ones. He hadn't tried it before because it was hadn't been glowing then. Now though, it was lit-up and ready for pressing. He pushed it and heard something in the ships mechanics fire up. He pushed the buttons again, and nothing happened. He glanced up and flicked the next switch. More mechanics started whirring and he thought he heard metal doors opening.

Tensing, he pushed the buttons again. Two lasers shot out of the ship and into the emptiness of space. "Oops. I really hope I didn't hit anyone." He reached up and flicked the two switches back. At least he knew the ship was armed. He looked around again. "You'd think this shop would have some sort of navigation system or map somewhere." He flicked another switch and smiled in satisfaction. A map of the universe appeared on the wall next to him. "Excellent. Uh...how do I work this thing?"

"Um...map, set course for planet Earth." The map beeped and his course was set. Orion smiled as he followed the navigation symbols that had appeared on the bottom of his window. _I'm on my way!_

-Silver Legend-

As he neared Earth Orion came to realize he still had no plan. He'd worked out the ships controls and messed around a little bit to help him get more familiar with it. He knew exactly how to fly it; arm, aim, and shoot it; how to work all the external and internal lights; and probably most important of all, how to work the navigation system. He switched all the internal lights off, casting him into darkness. The buttons and small lights on the stitches were like candles. He could see the Earth a few miles away. "About ten miles," he judged.

He fired up the extra accelerators. He really didn't have a plan. He figured he could just try to break through their line, hopefully pass as a regular ship and find a place on Earth to land. "Hope this thing doesn't have a tracking device, or that could be bad news for me." He felt confident this would work. "It's just slip on through," he told himself. "Seems like it'll work." And then something buzzed and a voice filled the cockpit, making his confidence drip a bit.

"Armada Ship 156, report."

-Silver Legend-

On Prince Vekar's ship, pilots controling his ship, as well as keeping track of the other ones, were hard at work as usual. One of them waved Damaras over. The commander walked over to the subordinate and looked at the control screen. He nodded in satisfaction. The ship he'd sent out after that runaway spy was returning. "Excellent. They better have followed orders and brought him back alive." He pressed a button to open the communications with the ship. "Armada Ship 156, report." He waited a minute, growing irritated when he didn't get an immediate reply.

"I said report!" he snapped. Still nothing. He closed he communications for a minute. "Something's not right," he said. "Use the internal scanners to check how many life forms are on that ship." The pilot nodded and did as it was told. Damaras watched as the readings came up. "One. So they've obviously failed, or they brought him back dead." He opens the communications back up again. "Armada Ship 156, did you capture the spy?"

There was no reply. "Answer me, or I'll have you blasted out of space!" He waited another minute. He looked at the pilot. "I want troops to attack and board that ship. Something's not right."

-Silver Legend-

Orion tied to keep calm as he tied to decide what to do. He didn't think that replying would help him in this situation.

"I said report!"

_Oh brother._ He stayed quiet, trying to think of something. _I could smash the communication system. Except I don't know where it is, and that will probably make it worse._ He suddenly got the feeling that he was being scanned or something. "Of course there's something scanning me. Because the evil alien ship wouldn't be complete without hidden devices that will give me away."

"Armada Ship 156, did you capture the spy?"

_So that's what they were supposed to do. Well they obviously didn't do a very good job of it._ He was suddenly very happy he wasn't returning in the back of the ship; tied up and facing imprisonment and possible execution.

"Answer me or I'll have you blasted out of space!"

The silver ranger stayed silent. At this point he figured they probably new he wasn't one of them. The communication cut off and he sat tensely. "Ok, this is bad. So much for that plan." He watched as three ships started coming toward him. "Yeah, this isn't going to end well." He saw grappling hooks begin prepared on the sides mechanically and shook his head. The communication thing went off again as he began thinking of maneuvers to try.

"Armada Ship 156, identify yourself, or you'll be boarded and destroyed."

Orion flicked two switches and heard his blasters whirring to life. He rubbed the buttons on the steering wheel. He took one hand off the wheel and placed this fingers so they hovered above the yellow buttons. "Come and get me, aliens."

He pushed one of the buttons as two of the ships came up beside him. He nose-dived bleep them, letting the grappling hooks tangle the two ships together. "Haha!" He aimed back up and found himself looking at the bottom of another ship. He fired and quickly made his wolf flip backwards to avoid the following explosion. _Now they'll know for sure I'm not on their side._

"Firing up accelerators," he said flipping stitches. "Let's go!" He smiled as he flew towards Earth. More ships started to come after him, making him fly downward. He smiled, bring a sudden idea. "Do a barrel roll!" he shouted gleefully spinning to the left. He Avoided the blasts and dove downwards. _Those guys probably aren't very good at maneuvering,_ he thought.

The ship itself was nimble for being so bulky and big. "Not as good as an astro glider, but it'll do." He fired again, hitting two more ships. He was suddenly jerked forward. He brought up an image of the back of the ship. There were more ships coming right at him. He was hit again, and he knew it was a bad one. "Ok, time to go on the defense." He threw up shields as fats as he could, but two more blasts slipped through. He flew fast as he could towards the planet. He dipped down and flew up; trying to out run them.

He was jerked to the side when another blast hit him. _Lucky the shields were there, or that could've been trouble._ He refocused his ship and kept heading for Earth. As he did he flew over the Command Ship and frowned. _Dad...Andros... _"Stop it!" he told himself. "You're a ranger now. Rangers must carry on. I'll rescue them eventually." He cut in past three ships at a sharp and sudden angle. This gave him the leverage he needed to get past them.

"Whoo! That's wasn't that-" he stopped his celebration short when he started to lose control. "Oh boy." He knew his accelerators were officially out now, so all he could do was steer. He did his best to slow the ship down. The ground was coming at him impossibly fast. He pushed one of the buttons and hoped for the best as the front of the ship came up a bit.

He was thrown forward when he crashed, causing his safety strap to cut off his air supply. He nearly hit his face off the steering wheel, and his wrists were sent straight into the dash. He sat back in his seat; feeling out of breath. _That was insane. I'm never doing that again._ He took a minute to catch his bearings before undoing his safety strap. He stood up, stooping over so he wouldn't hit his head. His legs felt like jelly and he stumbled as he walked. He opened the door and used his hands to brace himself against the door frame.

He stopped out into the cool night air of Earth. He smiled as he looked up at the stars. _I got last you twice now. Bring it on...armada._ He smirked, then walked down the hill he'd crashed on towards the city. He was really hungry.

-Silver Legend-

Damaras knew the ship had crashed to Earth when the tracking device went dead. This also meant that the ship itself was damaged too. He nodded in satisfaction. "If the ship is damaged where we can't track it, then no one could've survived."

"What was all that about?" Levira asked, coming in. "Vekar is furious his ships were attacking each other."

"One of them had a malfunction. That spy we were chasing probably stole that ship. Don't worry though, it crashed into Earth. It's damaged enough that the tracker is off now. There's no way he could've survived."

"Good. I'll inform Prince Vekar."

"You might want to tell those other spies too."

"Oh don't worry. I will." Levira made her way through the ship to the lower parts where the prisoners were. She approached their cell and looked in through the bars near the top of the door that provided a window and light to the small cell. "I just thought you should know that one of our ships was taken over."

"Was that what that ruckus was?" Zhane asked. "You guys should gaurd your ships better."

"Don't worry. No one can get aboard this one to rescue you. But I thought it might interest you to know we have good information your other friend was the one driving that ship. It's crashed onto Earth and there's little chance he survived. Looks like it's just you two now." She walked away, leaving them to their thoughts.

When they were sure she was gone Zhane have Andros a worried look. "You don't think-"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. You know Orion. It takes a lot too keep him down."

"I think a crash landing could do it."

"He's alive Zhane. We have to keep positive if we're making it back to Earth alive."

"I'm going home alive thank you. I didn't survive our war to die a prisoner in this one."

Andros smiled. "All we can do is wait."

Zhane sighed. "Unfortunately." He knew his friend was right though. They had to stay positive. _Orion, please be ok._


	4. Midnight Investigation

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Four: Midnight Investigation

A/N: Hello guys! Ready for the next chapter? Hope you are! enjoy!

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida; Brave

In the Megaforce rangers' command center, Gosei sensed something that had hit the planet. He searched his sensors until he found it was an armada ship. "Tensou."

"Yes Gosei?" Tensou asked.

"I've sensed a disturbance."

"Disturbance? What kind?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's some kind of an armada ship, but it's unclear wether it landed or crashed."

"Oh no! What should we do?"

"Call the rangers, Tensou. We'll have them investigate."

"But Gosei, it's midnight. The rangers will all be asleep."

"Evil can attack at any time. They need to be prepared for anything."

"Ok." Tensou wheeled up to Troy's podium and called the red ranger. _I hope they're not going to school tomorrow._

-Silver Legend-

Troy was sound asleep, but not sleeping peacefully. He tossed and turned in his bed, stumbling through a nightmare. His morpher suddenly went off and he sat up. "Huh?" He grabbed his morpher and pushed the communication button on the side. "Hello?"

"Troy!"

"Not so loud, Tensou. My family's asleep."

"Sorry. Troy, meet the others at the command center."

"Ok. I'll be there soon." Troy got up and turned his lamp on, searching for his shoes. He found them and turned his lamp off. He opened his door and looked down the hall. _Good everyone's still asleep._ He crept down the stairs and unlocked the front door. He grabbed his key off the hook by the door and slipped it into his pocket. He opened the door as quietly as he could and slipped out. He shut it just as silently behind him and locked it. He out his shoes on, then took off running for the command center.

-Silver Legend-

Emma heard her morpher go off in the middle of her sleep. She opened her eyes and reached for it. "Yeah?"

"Emma!"

"Tensou, you'll wake up my Gran. What is it?"

"We need you to come to the command center."

"Now?"

"Yes now!"

"Ok. I'll be right there." She got up and searched for her shoes. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and pulled her sneakers on. She grabbed her bike helmet from desk and opened her door. She walked silently down the hall and peeked in on her grandmother. She smiled when she heard her snoring quietly. _Good thing Gan sleeps like a rock._ She walked downstairs and let herself into the garage.

It felt spooky being inside, given the time. She flipped the light on and grabbed her bike. She opened the door just enough so that she could get out and shut it behind her. She put her helmet on and hopped on her bike. She started pedaling down the street towards the command center; feeling very grateful for the streetlight.

-Silver Legend-

Noah moaned as he sat up, looking for his mother. The fact that everything was blurry without his glasses didn't help. _How can things be blurry in the dark?_ he wondered. He finally found his morpher and struggled to find the communication button. "Tensou?"

"Noah!"

"Not so loud please."

"Sorry. You need to come to the command center right away!"

"Why? What's happened?"

"You'll be filled in when you get here."

"Alright." He groped around in the dark before he finally found his glasses. He put them on his face, but not before accidentally stabbing himself in the eye. "Ow," he said in reflex. In all honesty, become a ranger had given him a much high threshold for pain. He got up and looked for his shoes. He accidentally knocked over a stack of books, wincing as they fell onto the floor. He helped his breath.

"Noah?" His dad asked, opening his son's door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just...couldn't sleep and wanted to read a bit."

"Oh. Ok. Some reading should definitely help you. Good night."

"Night Dad." Noah waited unlit his a dad was gone and stood silently for a few minutes. When he was sure he was asleep again, Noah grabbed his shoes. He threw a sweater on and went to his window. He opened it up and stood on the sill so he was half way in, half way out. He took a breath and walked carefully out onto the roof of his porch.

He crouched as he edged his way to the end. He grabbed onto the edge with his hands and swung himself down. He hung there for a second, before dropping of the ground. _Being a ranger has made me quite the acrobat._ He stood up and went to meet Jake, figuring his friend had gotten the message from Tensou too.

-Silver Legend-

Jake was happily snoring away, his blankets all askew when he heard his morpher. He sat up and looked around, getting tangled in his blankets. "Wha- ah!" He fell on the ground, getting himself even more tangled. He reached up for his morpher and accidentally knocked it off his end table. It feel off and hit him on the head. "Ow." He grabbed it and pushed the communication button. "What?"

"Jake! We need you at the command center!"

"Ugh. Now?"

"Yes! Now!"

"Ok. Ok. Geez." He turned over on his back and pulled at his sheets until he was freed. He stood up and stumbled over to the light switch, but not without stepping on several unknown items. He flipped the lights on and blinked at the sudden brightness. He found a decnt shirt that didn't smell too ripe and some sneakers. _No time for socks._ He grabbed his morpher and left his bedroom.

"Glad Mom decided to work the midnight shift at the ER today," he said, going downstairs. "Not that I'm not used to sneaking out at this point."

He went to his front door and left, making sure it was shut tight, since he'd left it unlocked. _This is a safe neighborhood anyways. Besides the monster attacks once a week._ He saw Noah dropping down from the roof of his porch. Jake ran over to him. "Hey!" he hissed.

"Hey," Noah whispered.

"That escape route I thought you working out ok?"

"Unfortunately. What's this midnight meeting about?"

"No clue. Come on, we don't want to keep everyone waiting."

The two of them ran off down their street, using the shadows for cover.

-Silver Legend-

Gia heard her morpher go off and sat up, grabbing it. She clicked the communication button, sliding under her blankets. "Yes?" she whispered.

"Gia!"

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

"Sorry. Your need to come to the command center right away!"

"What's happened?"

"Just hurry! You'll be filled in when you get here."

"Ok," she sighed. Gia threw her blankets off and found her shoes without a need for light, since she always kept them in the same place. She slipped them on and opened the window beside her bed carefully. She climbed out and reached for a tree branch.

"Come on," she whispered. She decided to take a leap of faith and jumped, snatching her arms around the branch. She climbed down it and took off running down the street.

-Silver Lining-

Troy was the first one to the command center. He looked around. "Gosei, what's going on?"

"Wait until the others are here Troy."

Troy glanced back and saw Noah and Jake. "Alright, three down."

"Why exactly do have to do this this late. Or does this count as early?" Jake asked, yawning. He leaned on his podium, rubbing his eyes.

"I must admit, my brain is processing a little slower, due to interrupted sleep," Noah added. He looked over at Jake who'd fallen asleep at this point. He went over and pat his friend on the back. "Jake, wake up." He yawned himself and leaned on Jake, burying his head in his arms.

Gia came in and saw them. "Seriously boys?" She yawned and nodded to Troy. "At least one of you is awake."

"Barely. We do have school tomorrow. Or later. That just makes this depressing."

Emma came in and smiled when she saw the sleeping rangers. "Aw. They're so cute." She walked over and leaned on Gia, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"Rangers!" Gosei yelled. Jake and Noah jumped, yelling.

"I think we're all awake now," Tory commented. "So what's the emergency?"

"Earlier I sensed a disturbance just outside the city. I think something may have landed there. Or possibly crashed."

"You mean like a ship?" Jake asked.

"It couldn't be though," Noah said. "None of the alarms were alerted to aliens."

"I know. But there is something...not of Earth here. But not something that's from the armada ether."

"So basically there's an alien walking around who may or may not be dangerous?" Gia asked.

"We need to check this out," Troy said. "Gosei, where was the disturbance?"

"Just outside the city. On the east side."

"Got it. Come on guys!"

-Silver Lining-

Orion was just returning from the city empty handed. "Forgot its like midnight." He was heading up the hill where he'd crashed when he heard voices. He ducked behind a bush and peered out at the dark shapes.

"Come on guys," a boy said. "The sooner we check this out the sooner we can go back to sleep."

Orion smiled as he recognized that voice from his dreams. "That's Jake," he whispered. "Black/green ranger."

"Is that really all you can think about?" a girl asked. "We're talking about a possible threat here."

"Gia. The yellow ranger."

"Sleep is very important to me. It's like my best friend."

"I heard that!"

"Noah," Orion whispered. He was impressing even himself with the fact he could recognize them by voice alone. After all some of his dreams were a little less than vivid.

"Stay focused. We need to investigate this crash," someone else said.

"That'll be Troy. The red ranger."

Orion saw their shapes moving up the hill. He followed at a safe distance, trying not to get caught. He figured he had to introduce himself in true sixth ranger fashion- in the middle of a battle.

Troy looked back as the rangers continued on. "I don't see anything suspicious-"

"What?" Noah asked.

"I thought I saw something moving."

"Think it's an alien?" Gia asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. I'll go and see."

"Ok. We'll look up here."

"Guys!" Jake yelled. "I found something!"

Troy went back down hill, while the others continued up hill to see what Jake had found. He scanned the area intently. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He stopped and looked around again. "Must've just been the darkness playing tricks on me." He turned and went to rejoin the others.

Meanwhile, the shadow he'd seen followed him. He reached the top of the hill and saw the rangers investigating an armada ship. "Anything?"

Noah came out of the ship, shaking his head. "No. This is destroyed though. It would take quite a bit of work to make it fly able."

"So basically it crashed and they deserted it?" Jake asked.

"Yes."

"Huh. Well, maybe they grabbed whoever was in it and took off."

"Really think it's that simple?" Gia asked as she and Emma returned. "There's nothing on the other side of the hill by the way."

"I'd say there's honestly nothing here besides the crashed ship," Noah said.

"This is just weird," Emma commented looking around. "An armada ship just crashes, and they take the aliens inside back up into space? They don't even think to attack?"

"Let's not complain too much if the evil aliens don't attack us at all hours of the day," Jake told her. "I enjoy sleep."

"Never would've guessed," Noah replied sarcastically.

"We should probably head back," Troy said. "I don't want to explain to someone why there are five teenagers hanging out around here in pajamas. We'll keep an eye on this area in case anything else happens."

"Agreed," Emma nodded.

Troy pulled out his morpher and pressed the communication button. "Gosei, there's nothing here. A crashed ship that Noah says is unusable, and no-one is around. There's really not much to go on. We think its best to call it a night and just keep an eye on the place."

"I agree Troy. All of you return home for much needed rest."

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Jake said, strolling down the hill. He grabbed Noah's wrist. "Come on buddy."

"Night guys!" Noah called back to the others.

"Come on," Troy laughed following. "Let's go home."

"Yeah, we still have school tomorrow," Gia said. She yawned. "Let's go."

Orion watched as they left and crept over to the stolen ship. _Guess it's my ship now._ "Finders keepers." He got inside and shut the door to keep intruders away. He laid down on the empty space behind the cockpit. _First thing tomorrow I'm going to get some blankets,_ he thought. He fell asleep quickly, the day's events finally catching up with him.


	5. Orion's First Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Five: Orion's First Battles

A/N: So, I've finally finished this chapter. Sorry it's short. hopw it was worth the wait

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida; Brave

In school the next day, the rangers were sitting in Mr. Burley's class, waiting for the class to start. Troy laughed as some guy stole Jake's soccer ball. Jake chased him around the classroom, trying to get it back. Mr. Burley came in and saw the commotion. "Alright class settle down. Settle down now," he said as the bell rang.

Not many teachers can quiet a room like Mr. Burley. Troy had noticed since his first day that Mr. Burley was just one of those teachers that everyone liked and respected. The science teacher looked around at them all. "Class, on my way here today, I had a thought." He started pacing in front of the room as he talked. "Considering everything we've been through, a normal moment, like driving into school, is actually quite remarkable."

There was some nodding among the class in agreement. Noah smiled and looked down at his notebook. Jake nodded and looked moderately impressed with their teacher. Mr. Burley continued to pace as he talked. "Not long ago, the fate of our entire world was completely uncertain." Tory saw some looks on his classmate's faces and knew none of them had forgotten the terrifying day the armada had arrived. "And yet despite the monumental adversity we faced, we've managed to return to a relatively normal routine."

Noah and Jake smiled at each other. Emma and Gia glanced and grinned.

"Yeah," a girl spoke up. "Thanks to the power rangers!" The class seemed to agree with her and people started to praise the rangers' work.

Noah and Jake looked down bashfully, as did Gia and Emma. Tory looked around, remembering that fateful day. "No," he said, knowing it would be unfair for them to take all the credit. "The power rangers played their part. But when it came to rebuilding the school, who did that?" He looked around, now that he had everyone's attention. "Everyone here."

The other rangers could see what he was getting at. "Yeah," Gia agreed.

"When it came to rebuilding the rest of the city," Troy continued. "who did that? Ordinary people just like you guys." People started smiling and nodding. Not in the same way they had when they praised the rangers; more in a self affirming way. "Even if there were no power rangers, we would've made a stand. Right down to the last man."

Jake whopped and the whole class, even Mr. Burley started clapping. Tory looked at his desk humbly. "He's an awesome speaker," Jake whispered, leaning forward to Noah.

"I know," Noah whispered back. "He should become like a politician when this is all over."

Jake nodded as he sat back. _When this is over,_ he thought. _Sometimes it feels like it'll never end._

-Silver Legend-

Orion meanwhile, had been up for a while and was trying to see what he could repair on the ship. He moved himself out from under the console and sat up. "Well, I'm going to need some serious parts to make it fly again." He turned around and started fiddling with some wires. "Luckily, I think I found the communication system." He remembered the dream he'd had the night before and started re-wiring the system. "I can modify this so that it'll alert me to any attacks."

He finished and sat back, admiring his handy work. "That should do it. Hopefully it doesn't short circuit or anything." He left the ship and looked around. He'd crashed in a great spot. Pretty secluded from the city. He walked around a little and found a long and smooth stick. He picked it up and tested it a little. "Nice. I should practice my moves a bit. Stay nice and sharp for-" he was cut off when the alarm system he'd hooked up in his ship went off. "Battle." He couldn't help but smile as he went to check it.

"Just wait until they get a load of me!" he cheered as he ran off to fight the aliens.

-Silver Legend-

Orion found them easily enough and hid behind a pile of crates. "GO, GO, SUPER MEGAFORCE!" He morphed and attacked the X-borgs. He used his spear to move a group of them away from the warehouse workers. "You should get to safety," he told them.

"Don't gotta tell us twice," one of them muttered. They ran to hide behind crates and boxes. A couple of them hade their curiosity get the best of them and they peeked out at the battle.

Orion kicked two x-borgs and hit them with his spear. He spun around and hit two more, and jumped backwards. He destroyed another three and watched them backup a little. He smiled. He knocked several in their heads with the blunt end of his spear and stabbed two others. He backed up, drawing them closer. He jumped at the remaining group, destroying x-borgs left and right. When he finished he checked to make sure there were no more. He went over to the workers who were coming out of their hiding places. "Are you all ok?"

"Yeah," the supervisor answered. "Y-you're a power ranger, right?"

"That I am," Orion answered with pride. He knew the other rangers would be arriving soon a suddenly had a brilliant idea. He nodded to the workers and ran off. As he did he thought he heard someone following him. He ran down an alley and hopped a fence. He ducked behind a building a minute later and stopped. He looked back and saw no one was there. He shook his head. _I'm losing it already I've been a ranger for 24 hours._ His morher went off, alerting him to another attack. He smiled. "Let's see if I can beat them to it."

-Silver Legend-

Orion found the x-Borg attack downtown and leapt into the fray without hesitation. He pulled two civilians back away from some aliens. "Run!" They merely nodded and ran to hide. Orion faced the x-borgs. "Coelom and get me!" He ran at them and jumped in the air, stabbing a couple as he landed. He swiped his spear across the chest of several x-borgs. Sparks flew off them and they were knocked to the ground. He used his spear to lift himself up and attack form above. He swiped more of the with his trident and fix wish them off.

He smiled in happiness. _This is awesome!_ He knew the megaforce rangers would be coming soon and ran off without looking back. Again, he felt like someone was following him. More than that, he heard footsteps. He ran faster and heard the footsteps behind him get faster too. He turned several corners, Tyrian to throw them off. He finally found a place to hide and squeezed himself in between a the wall of a building a a dumpster. He crouched down and de-morphed as he waited.

He saw a man looking around in the small area bewteen the buildings. Orion cursed under his breath. _Of course, how stupid am I?! Of course it's one of the council's spies._ He watched as the veteran power ranger took one last look around before heading back the way he'd chased the silver ranger. Orion waited until he was sure the veteran and gone before he crawled out of his hiding place.

He stood up, and sighed. "I'm hungry. But I have no money." He looked disdainfully at the dumpster he'd just been hiding behind. "No! Absolutely not! I am not dumpster diving!" He sighed again. "I'm going to need more than just food. Clothes and blankets. And I need to find a place to shower once in a while." He ran his hands thorough his long hair. "Ok, I think I'm in need of a job. But where am I going to find a job for a teenager who had no address and no background?"

Orion shook his head as he walked. "I can try the mall. Maybe some place there will be willing to hire me. They'd have to really like teens though." He passed a teenage boy and stopped him. "Excuse me, is there any place around here I might be able to find a job? I don't have experience or anything."

"Try Ernie's at the mall," the teen said. "Can't go wrong with Ernie." He studied Orion for a minute. "And if you don't have a place to stay, he's not exactly a stickler for addresses."

"Thanks. Do I look homeless?" Orion asked himself as he left. He looked down at his clothes. His shirt was torn and dirty, and his pants weren't that much better. He shook his head. "Well, looks like I'm off it meet his Ernie. Hopefully he's not turned off by my homeless look."

-Silver Legend-

Orion found the mall easy enough, and Ernie's was right near the entrance. He walked in with his hands in his pockets. He was aware of people starting at him as he walked past. But they only looked for a minute, then turned away and went back to their earlier conversations. He approached the bar in the back.

Ernie looked carefully at the young man standing in front of him. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if maybe I could have a job?" Orion asked hopefully.

Ernie looked at him sadly. The boy looked like he'd missed a few meals lately and his clothes were dirty and ragged. He looked like he might be old enough to be on his own, and Ernie suspected he was. He never really needed an employee, but an extra pair of hands was welcome. The old man smiled. "You know, I was just thinking that I could use an extra pair of hands around here. It can get pretty busy. You're hired."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Sure. I consider myself an excellent judge of character. Plus, and don't take offense, please, but you look like you need cash now instead of going through the hiring process."

"Thank you," Orion smiled, shaking Ernie's hand. "I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it. Here," Ernie searched behind his counter and found an apron. "You can start right away if you like."

"I would. Thank you." Orion out the apron on.

"Good. You can get started by taking orders to customers and busting tables."

"Alright." Orion got to work, happy he'd got the a job. _Dad would be so proud of me. He's always saying I need to be responsible and stuff._ He felt a pang of sadness at the thought is his dad. _Dad and Uncle Andros will be fine, _he thought. _They're veteran rangers. They can take care of themselves. They'll look out for each other. But I still have to save them. And I will. Soon. I hope._

-Silver Ranger-

A few hours later, Orion dropped off his last tray of empty dishes. "I think my shift's over Ernie. I'm going to head out."

"Ok. Here," Ernie handed him a small handful of bills. "I'll start paying you be every week, but for now, you look like you need it."

"Thanks," Orion smiled, touched by the man's kindness. He nodded and left, putting the money in his pocket. He was startled for a minute when he saw the megaforce rangers. He managed to hide his surprise though. He accidentally bumped into someone though. "Sorry."

"Sorry," Gia said at the same time.

Orion smiled and nodded as he left. He could tell the yellow ranger was watching him as he left though. He smiled a little as he headed back to his ship. _No! On second thought, let's go find some food first. I'm starving._ He stretched a little, glancing around. He'd been cautious about seeing veteran rangers. He knew the city was full of them now. With the invasion becoming a real and terrible force, everyone was getting nervous.

And since his neither dad and uncle, or even himself, had reported back to the ranger council. No doubt by now they were scrambling to figure what had happened. _They might not even know I was on it. _He didn't know what they'd do when they figured out he was the silver ranger. _Nothing much they can do. _He smiled as he wandered around the city, looking for a good place to get food.


	6. Silver Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Six: Silver Battles

A/N: Hello! Terribly sorry about the wait. But hopefully this long he later makes up for it! I'm trying to base these off episodes but I'll probably start to stray from verbatim and identical plots. Anyways, enjoy!

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida; Brave

Back on Earth, the megaforce rangers sat at Ernie's Brain Freeze in confusion.

"Maybe," Noah suggested. "The armada somehow figured out how to clone one of us."

"But is they did that, why would the ranger be fighting for us instead of them?" Gia asked.

"That's true."

"So then who was this power ranger everyone saw fighting?" Emma asked. "It's not like the aliens destroyed themselves."

"I know."

"I'm going to get us some fro yo," Troy said, standing up. "My treat. Something to help us mull through all of this."

"Thanks man. I'll buy next time!" Jake responded. He suddenly realized something and looked at Noah. "Hey man, can I borrow some money to pay next time?"

Noah shook his head in an amused way. "You know you still owe me from that soccer ball."

"I know, I know."

Troy shook his head laughing as he approached the counter. He leaned on it. "Hey Ernie."

"Hello Troy. What can I get you?"

"Uh, five for yos please. The usual."

Ernie smiled. The dynamic group of teens were some of his best customers. "Coming right up."

"Thanks."

"Ok, how about this for a theory-" Jake began, but was cut off by their morphers. "Man."

Troy heard his go off and sighed. "Hey Ernie, could you keep this cold for us please? I just remembered we have this school thing to do real quick."

"Of course."

"Thanks." He turned around and followed the others as they left; trying not to call attention to themselves.

-Silver Legend-

The rangers arrived at the battle and saw x-borgs standing with an orange and blue monster wearing a thick metal collar.

"Rangers!" the monster said. "The prince is tired of you defeating his x-borgs, so I've been sent to blow you away."

"Looks like these guys are just as clueless about who really took out those other x-borgs," Noah said.

Troy looked at him. He didn't want the armada to know just how little the rangers knew about the situation. "That'll have to wait. Right now these guys are ours! It's morphin time!"

The rangers all grabbed their morphers and power cards. "GO, GO, MEGAFORCE!" They closed their cards inside their morphers. "HA!"

They felt a familiar rush of energy and adrenaline course through their bodies.

"Megaforce, red!"

"Megaforce, yellow!"

"Megforce, black!"

"Megforce, pink!"

"Megaforce, blue!"

The rangers stood in a line facing their opponents. "It looks like they have a bomb," Troy observed. "We have to get it away from them before it goes off."

"Right!" the others chorused. They attacked the aliens in an attempt to get it away.

"Oh don't worry," the commander said, standing still as the x-borgs attacked the rangers. "I won't set it off. It's already set to go off and take you with it."

Troy cursed under his breath. "Guys, get that device!" He knocked an x-Borg away, but another two took its place.

"Finally!" Gia yelled, knocking x-borgs away. "We get to take out these guys ourselves!" She kicked another one and restrained it's arms for a moment.

Jake saw an x-Borg close by with the device and pushed way the ones he was fighting. "Get over here!" He ran at it, but the alien was quick and dodged him. It threw the bomb to another x-Borg. "What?!" Jake was going to take out the first one, but the second one ran off with the bomb. "You've gotta be kidding me!" he shouted following it.

"Get it away from them!" Troy yelled. The bomb needed to be their priority before it went off too close to a building or something.

"I've got it!" Jake responded, throwing himself at the x-Borg. It eluded him and he fell on the ground. "Or not."

"Someone get him!" Troy commanded, getting more irritated by the second. But the x-Borg avoided every attempt the rangers made.

"I'll I'm getting is seriously annoyed!" Gia snapped.

"Since when are these bucket-heads so graceful?" Noah asked.

The rangers ran at it, but the X-Borg threw the bomb over their heads at the commander. "Man," Jake sighed. "This is the worst game of monkey-in-the-middle ever!"

"What's wrong?" the commander taunted. "don't you want to save your city? Or is it that you just can't?"

The X-Borg that'd had the bomb pushed past the disgruntled rangers. "This more like the worst game of hot potato ever," Noah said.

Troy nodded. It was officially humiliating how badly these aliens were keeping a simple bomb away from them. "We need more power." The rangers took out their super mega morphers.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!"

"Super megaforce, red!"

"Super megaforce, blue!"

"Super mega force, yellow!"

"Super mega force, green!"

"Super mega force, pink!"

"Earth's defenders never surrender!"

Feeling re-energized by their morph, the rangers faced off the aliens. Troy took out his blaster and started shooting. "Now move in and take out that device!" He wouldn't at all mind if they hit the bomb with their blasters and destroyed all the aliens with it.

The commander passed the bomb back to an X-Borg as some in the front went went down. "I don't need that to take you down! I can do it with my bare hands! Well, their hands. X-Borgs, get 'em!"

The rangers attacked and split up again. "Now you'll know what happens when we really mean business!" Gia yelled, taking out a few with her sabers.

Jake used his energy boost summersault over two x-borgs, taking the device from the second one. "I'll take that!" He smiled and held it out to them. "You want it back huh? Huh? Psych!"

Troy wished Jake would take the situation seriously. "Stop fooling around and check the timer on that device!"

Jake looked at it and his eyes widened. "It's about to blow!" He thought fast and threw it. "Catch!"

An X-Borg caught it, and the device went off. It set off a chain reaction, destroying all the x-borgs.

"No!" Gorgax moaned. "They were supposed to throw it to you!"

The rangers were about to go after the commander when more X-Borgs were released.

"More of them?!" Jake moaned. "Are you kidding me?"

"Come on guys!" Troy said, rallying the team together. "Let's take these guys out!"

The rangers split off and attacked the x-borgs. Troy realized very quickly that they were outnumbered by a lot. He slashed at them with his saber and shot a few with his blaster. He kicked another away and shot it. Two more took it's place and he blocked their weapons with his saber. He hit them with his blaster and slashed the with his saber. He spun around and took out a few more, but it was barely a dent in the attacking force. A quick glance told him the other rangers were having a hard time as well.

"They just keep coming!" Emma yelled, slashing one away with her saber; only to turn and blast two more away.

"I know!" Noah replied. He fell back a little, but used one hand to keep him up. "Even in super mega mode, it's hard to keep up with all of them!" He kicked away one and slashed at them with his saber. He put his hand behind his back, shooting a couple off to the side. He blasted another and kept himself from being killed.

"It's like you take one down, and two more take its place!" Gia yelled. She flipped and destroyed another one. She fell on the ground as one attacked her, but she got rid of it. She crawled backwards quickly as three ran at her and she shot them with her blaster. She got back to her feet and kept slashing at them with her saber. "Stay down!" she snapped, hitting one of them on the head.

Jake ducked and jumped, blasting the x-borgs in front of him. He swiped at the rest with his saber and took them out. "That the last of them. Now for the commander!"

"I'm right behind you!" Emma relied, finished off the ones she'd need fighting.

The rangers ran at Gorgax, but more x-borgs were released. "More of them?!" Jake asked in disbelief. All of a sudden something rushed last them. They looked back, then forward again. "What was that?!"

Orion flipped through the air and summersaulted as he hit the ground. "Stay back!" he told them. "I'll handle this!" He kicked a couple of x-borgs away. _This is my real chance to prove myself!_

"I can't believe it!" Noah gasped. "There really is a silver ranger!"

Orion used the martial arts his dad had taught him and stated taking out the x-borgs without his weapon.

"Where did he come from?" Emma asked, spellbound as they watched him elbow one away. He spun and kicked one in the head. He punched another, sending it down.

"Why haven't we heard of him before?! How is he even a ranger at all?!" Jake asked. "What is even going on?"

Orion kicked another x-borg with enough force to send it flying backwards into another one. "Whoever he is," Gia commented. "He sure can handle himself in a fight."

"I'll say."

Orion beat another alien and sent it flying backwards; again. "Remember me?!" he asked the x-borgs, his words directed at the commanders he knew were watching. "You captured my father and uncle!" He pictured his weapon in hai hand and it materialized. He smiled. "I won't let you harm anyone else! Super trident blaster!" He blasted the x-borgs away. It's power knocked them all down and destroyed them.

The other rangers saw more x-borgs coming up behind the silver ranger. "Watch out!" they yelled in unison.

Orion turned around and shot them down before they got to close. He stood up and smiled. Several x-borgs got ready to shoot him with their own blasters. "Super silver trident!" he yelled, turning his blaster into it's trident form. He blocked the blasts with his trident. He spun his weapon and attacked them. "I'm going to keep you from threatening anymore people!" he shouted. "You had the chance to stop me and I slipped through!"

He swiped at them with his trident and destroyed them. He blocked more weapons and took down the x-borgs. He spun his tridents around crazily, channeling his energy through it. He created a blue colored light that wrapped in a circle around him. It blasted outward and destroyed all the x-borgs.

The rangers, except for Troy, gave equal outbursts of shock.

"Whoever he is he sure knows how to fight," Gia remarked, feeling very impressed. She found she couldn't take her eyes off of the silver ranger.

"A whole platoon by himself?! Incredible!" Noah remarked.

Troy didn't say anything. He kept watching the newcomer with balanced skepticism and impression. His mind kept trying to find any sign that this ranger could be trying to deceive them in some way.

"I trust you can handle the rest," Orion said, suddenly feeling exhausted. He ran off and found a safe place to de-morph. He rested against a wall as he watched the rangers face Gorgax.

"I think it's time we put an end to you!" Troy said to the alien commander. The rangers attacked him, but a force field suddenly generated around him. It threw all the rangers back.

Gorgax laughed. "Try as hard as you want! You can't hit me!"

The rangers got up and attacked again, but had the same success as the first time. Gorgax suddenly held out his hands and electricity zapped at the down rangers. They gave outburst of pain. "Time to go legendary!" Troy declared.

"Legendary ranger mode!" The rangers pushed the compartments on their belts, revealing their legendary ranger keys.

"LEGENDARY RANGER MODE: GO GALACTIC!" They morphed into their Lost Galaxy legendary mode and attacked Gorgax.

They thought that legendary ranger mode would give them an upper hand, but they were sadly mistaken. Gorgax simply used his for field to block every blow they tried to land.

Orion was watching this unfold from a hidden position. "Hm...I think that collar is generating the force field. That'll be a major challenge to over come it." He wished he could help, but the last battle had left him drained.

The rangers were blasted away again and Jake decided he'd had it with aliens making fools of them for one day. "That's it! I'm finishing this!"

"Jake don't!" Troy warned, thinking that anyone taking on this alien alone would be a bad idea.

Jake didn't listen though. He took a round-a-bout route to Gorgax and jumbled at him. "Quasar sader!" He tried to hit from so high, when he bounced off the force field, his momentum carried him over the monster. "Whao!" He let his sword arm fall a little and the tip of his saber hit the back of the collar. As he hit the found the force field sputtered out and died.

Troy smiled. "The force field's down! Move in!"

"I don't think so!" Gorgax said. The blasted all the rangers back again. "See ya rangers!"

"He's gone!" Emma said as he disappeared.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. They de-morphed. "Come on, let's go."

Orion watched them go and smiled. He knew exactly where they would go and followed.

-Silver Legend-

Andros and Zhane were more than a little concerned when the door to their cell opened. They winced and squinted at the light filling the small space. "Was that really necessary?" Andros asked, annoyed.

"Get up!" Levira snapped. "Now!"

Zhane rolled his eyes as the two of them stood up. "There's no need to be snippy about it."

Levira simply grabbed him and tossed him to the waiting x-borgs, who grabbed his arms. They put metal shackles on his wrists and Zhane tried to throw them off. They let go and stood back. The former silver saw them cuffing Andros too, but having a noticeably harder time with it. The former red kept moving his hands and trying to keep them from getting close enough to shackle. Zhane laughed in amusement. Levira growled in annoyance and grabbed Andros's neck.

He stumbled back and the x-borgs swarmed him, finally getting his hands shackled together. Andros fumed as he tried to get them off. They were two metal cuffs as thick as his wrist, restricting it's mobility, connected by a short length of chain. He looked at Zhane, who shrugged.

"Let's go," Levira said.

"How do you know we'll follow?" Zhane asked.

"Where are you going to go?"

Zhane gave Andros a 'she's got a point' look, but his friend merely shook his head. One of the x-borgs hit Andros in the back with it's staff. Andros gasped in pain and shot them a look. "Ok, ok, we're moving." Zhane simply fell in step behind his friend, wondering why they were being summoned, although he was grateful for the opportunity to stretch his legs.

They walked through the ship to the last place the two veteran rangers thought they'd be: prince Vekar's cockpit. They stood side by side, standing straight like only a ranger would when they've been captured.

"Your Highness," Levira said, getting the prince's attention. "I have the prisoners."

"Excellent," Vekar nodded. He looked at Damaras. "What was I going to talk to them about again?"

"The...new problem," Damaras supplied.

"Oh that's right. You do it then!"

"As you wish." He glared at the two veterans who held his gaze easily. "You claim to be power rangers-"

"Former," Andros clarified. "As in nether of us has been an active ranger for years."

"I don't care! You still know the power rangers, yes?"

"Yes," Zhane admitted. "We still know them."

"Come here." They approached a screen and Damaras nodded to Levira. They saw x-borgs attacking the rangers on the screen. The two veterans noted how outnumbered they were. _Odds don't matter to rangers,_ Andros thought. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw the silver ranger. Levira was watching them and saw a flash of recognition and fear on one of their faces, but it was gone so quickly, it was like she'd imagined it. The two veterans looked at each other. "Ok." The screen went black again.

"What was that about?" Zhane asked, trying to keep his facical expression from betraying the fear he was feeling.

"You tell us," Levira said. "Where did that silver ranger come from?"

"How could we possibly know, if we've been here the past 24 hours?" Andros asked.

"You know the rangers!" Prince Vekar snapped. Damaras nodded to the x-borgs and they grabbed the two prisoners. They were forced to their knees and the x-borgs held their staffs against them. "So tell us where this new one came from!"

"Even if we did know, which we don't, we wouldn't tell you."

"Put them back! I'm tired of seeing them! They can starve until they tell us what we want to know!"

Andros and Zhane were dragged from the room and back down the hall. They were roughly pushed aside as a monster walked on past them. Zhane tried to make a mental map of where they were going. _Why do all parts of this place have to look the same?_

When they finally reached the cell, the door was opened and Andros and Zhane were thrown back inside. Zhane stumbled and fell on top of his friend. "Making a habit of this, are we?" Andros asked as Zhane got off and the door slammed shut.

"Apparently. Who knew their soldiers were capable of throwing a human so easily?"

"I sure didn't."

They sat down so they could face each other in the semi-darkness. The cell was so small that their feet touched the opposite wall with their legs stretched out. "Well, sadly it looks like we aren't getting any dinner."

Andros studied his friend carefully. "Zhane, I know what you're thinking. The chances that the silver ranger we just saw is Orion are a million to one.

"With my son I feel like those odds could be lowered."

"He's fine. Besides, he's applied for ranger training on Elatre how many times?"

"Every single year since he turned thirteen."

"And they've turned him down every year. Face it, he just isn't ranger material. Not everyone is. The silver ranger can't be him."

Zhane was glad for the darkness as he looked away. He felt his guilt hit him like a wave. "Yeah," he lied. "You're right. There's no way it could be him."

-Silver Legend-

In another part of the ship, Levira was in her lab, fixing a surprise for the rangers in Gorgax's collar. She smiled. "Let's hope this time was blow those rangers sky high!" She finished and nodded in satisfaction. She looked at the device the X-Borgs had taken off one of the captured rangers in the struggle the day before. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. "Hm...all my tests indicate that this is a very powerful device. It's obviously connected to a very powerful source. If I could somehow harness this power, we'd have those rangers for sure!"

She thought back to the look on one of the prisoner's faces when the silver ranger arrived. "He knows something about that silver ranger. He knows much more than he's letting on. And whatever it is, it's obviously important." She set the device down and picked up Gorgax's callor carefully to bring it to him. "I'll get information out of him. One way or another, he will tell me what he knows."

-Silver Legend-

Back on Earth, the rangers were relaxing at Ernie's. Orion saw them from the doorway and tried of think of what to do. He took his metal bracelet off and put it on the floor. Stepping back, he looked at it and used his telekinesis to slide it over to the counter. He waited a couple of seconds to make sure no one had seen, then strolled right in. "Hey Ernie."

"Oh, Orion! You're back!"

"Yeah. I um...lost my bracelet." He looked down casually and smiled. "Oh, here it is!" He picked it up and put it back on.

"Well as long as you're here, can you take some of those orders out for me please?"

"Sure, no problem." Orion checked the table number and saw it was for the rangers. He went over and placed the tray in the table. Their conversation automatically got quiet as he approached. "Here you go."

Gia glanced his way and stared at his bracelet. Orion noticed this and moved his hand. He went back to the counter, listing intently to them as much as he could.

"We still need to figure out how to defeat the commander," Noah said.

Jake nodded. "I think when I hit the back of his collar, I disabled the force field."

Troy also nodded. "That must be his weak spot. So, next time we face him, we just have to get him into a position where the back of his collar is exposed."

"What about the," Emma glanced around. "silver ranger?"

"For now, our focus should be Gorgax. So far it looks like the silver ranger is on our side. But we don't know him. It could be a rouse."

"He's right," Gia nodded. "We need to focus on this one battle at a time."

Their morphers went off and Troy nodded to them. "Let's go."

The rangers all got up and left, and Orion went to follow. "Hey Ernie, I really need to go. But, I can come back work later this afternoon. Promise."

"Alight, go ahead," Ernie nodded.

"Thanks man, you're the best!" Orion left and followed the rangers to the battle at as safe distance.

-Silver Legend-

At the scene of the battle the rangers found Gorgax there. "Have you rangers come to face me again? I'm new and improved this time!"

"Remember guys, get him into a position where the back of his collar is exposed," Troy said.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" The rangers morphed directly into super mode and attacked him. As usual, all their blows we deflected by the collar's force field. Gorgax kept trying to hit the rangers as they moved around. He had to move himself eventually to try and attack them.

Orion watched the battle from a hidden spot, morphed and ready to go. "Is it just me, or does that collar seem like to much of a target now?" He saw the re-enforced backing of it briefly as Gorgax turned to try and hit another ranger. Something about it didn't seem right to him. He racked his brain trying to remember where he'd seen something like that before. He watched as Jake climbed stealthy into a tree. The other rangers forced Grogax to out his back to the tree. Orion suddenly realized why it looks so suspicious and ran forward.

Jake jumped out of the tree to hit the collar, but Orion stopped him with his trident. "Don't!" he said blocking Jake's blade.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Sorry guys, but that new collar is way to obvious a target," Orion told them. "You gotta trust me on this."

"Trust you?" Noah asked. "We don't even know you!"

"Touché!" Gorgax turned to face Orion, who was ready for him. He avoided that blasts and ran at the commander. He jumped in the air and flipped over him. As quickly as possible, he used his trident to get the collar. As soon as one of the prongs hit the metal backing, he knew he'd been right. "Get down!" he shouted, lifting it off Gotgax and throwing it into the air.

He and the megforce rangers hit the deck as two collar exploded in the air. Gorgax seemed to be as shocked as the rangers were. "What?! The prince used me?!"

Orion nodded, but his sympathy towards the armada at the moment was not with standing. "Now you see how evil they really are. I've heard about the planets you've wiped out. I won't stand by and let that happen here!" With the forcefield down, he knew this was his chance.

_"Use your morpher,"_ a voice in his head told him. _"Your key and morpher."_

Orion made his trident appear in his hands and set it so it actually stood on his own. He took out his morher and key.

"He has a key?!" Noah asked in shock. "Seriously, who is he?"

The silver ranger put the key in the morpher and turned it. "Super silver trident, final strike!" He held the box out and it powered his trident, making it glow. He put his morpher on his belt and grabbed the weapon. He drew his arm back and threw it straight through Gorgax.

"Whoa!" was the general exclamation of shock from behind him.

He ran over and picked up his trident. "Woo! Oh yeah, that felt good!" He raised it in the air in victory. _That was for you Dad!_ He looked back at the megaforce rangers, who stared at him. He turned and ran from them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Troy yelled. "Stop!" The rangers followed him and Orion stopped. He smiled in amusement. "Enough fooling around, who are you?"

"I guess I've been messing with you guys for too long." Orion tuned around and took off his helmet. The rangers looked at the face of their new teammate.

"It's you!" Gia exclaimed.


	7. The Rangers Meet Silver

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Seven: The Rangers Meet Silver

A/N: Hey! I know it's been a while. Hope y'all like this new chapter!

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida; Brave

"Do you know this guy?" Emma asked the yellow ranger.

"Not really. I bumped into him at Ernie's," Gia clarified.

"Who are you?" Troy asked. "Why are you here?"

"My name is..." He looked around and something occurred to him. "Can we maybe, go to your guys' command center first?"

"Why?" Noah asked. "Just tell us who you are."

"My name is Orion."

"Orion?" Jake asked. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to help you guys."

"Help us?" Troy asked. "Keep talking. Were are you from? How did you get a morpher?"

Orion hoped that the armada wasn't watching them. "I'm from KO-35. It's a planet a little ways away from Earth."

"How did you get here?" Emma asked.

Orion hesitated. "Look, can we just go somewhere more private? Please? I promise I'll answer all your questions then."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because I don't know if the armada is listening."

"So?" Noah asked. "Why do you care?"

Orion tired to think of a way to explain without giving away too much. "Because someone I love could get hurt."

Troy studied his face and saw the sincerity in it. "Ok. Come with us. But if this is a trick-"

"It's not, I promise."

Troy nodded. "Follow us."

-Silver Legend-

Orion followed the rangers to the command center. They walked down the hidden beach and he de-morphed. Once inside, he looked around, admiring the keys of all the past rangers. He saw the Astro rangers' keys and felt a tug in his heart.

"Oo! Rangers!" Tensou exclaimed rolling over to them. "What's going on?"

"Yes Tensou, I was wondering the same thing," Gosei said. "Troy?"

"We're about to find out Gosei," the red ranger assured him. He looked at the silver ranger. "Orion, start taking. How did you get here? How did you get ahold of a morpher?"

Orion saw all the rangers, Tensou, and Gosei watching him; waiting for an explanation. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "My name is Orion. I'm from the planet KO-35-"

"You've said that already!" Jake said.

"Jake hush," Emma told him.

"My dad..." He hesitated. No doubt by telling them he'd be breaking like ten of the council's rules. _Oh well, I never really liked the council anyway. _"My dad is Zhane. The silver Astro ranger."

Noah's eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Yes. The ranger council-"

"Ranger council?" Gia asked.

"Yes. It's made up of veteran red rangers. They wanted to know more about the armada. They sent my dad and uncle Andros-"

"Andros?! He was the red ranger!" Noah said

"I know," Orion nodded. "Anyways, the sent uncle Andros and my dad to spy on Prince Vekar a little. My dad said I could go with them, as long as I was careful."

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"I...we were found. Well...my dad and Andros were found. I-I wanted to help them, but there was nothing I could do. They were taken captive." The rangers didn't say anything. "I managed to get away and I went to Aquitar, where I found another veteran ranger. He had been building the morpher as a prototype. Once I explained the situation he gave it to me, and I...I don't know...like...connected it to the morphing grid."

"How?" Noah asked.

"I don't really know. After that I came straight here. An armada ship had followed me to Aquitar so I stole it and flew here. I crash landed last night."

"That was you?!" Jake asked. "You had us up a good awful hour! Next time have crash when we aren't sleeping!"

"Dually noted. So...that's it I guess."

"Is that why you didn't want to tell us all this outside?" Emma asked.

Orion nodded. "The armada has no idea who I am. I don't want them to know I'm connected to the two rangers they just captured."

Troy nodded. "Is that why you're here? To rescue your uncle and dad?"

"Yes and no. Yes I want to rescue them. More than anything. But I want to help too."

"Help us?" Gia asked. "Why?"

"Because...because I know this is what I'm supposed to do. My dad and everyone thinks that I'm not meant to be a ranger. They always said that the power didn't chose me. But it did. I know it did. They're wrong and I'll prove it. Please, I just want to fight with you. I've traveled with my dad a lot and I've seen the planets this armada has destroyed. Eltare has been under siege for years now. They're just barely holding on and that planet is full of active power rangers. You need my help."

"You know a lot about all of this?" Troy said, crossing his arms.

Orion shrugged. "When your dad's a ranger, you get to know a lot of other rangers. And I may have followed Andros to a couple of meetings and eavesdropped."

"You only want to help?"

"Only help. I know you don't know me, but I swear I'm telling the truth."

Troy sighed and glanced around. "This is not my decision alone to make. I think your intentions are true, but this effects our team as a whole. I won't allow you to stay unless everyone agrees." He looked at the blue ranger. "Noah?"

Noah cleared his throat. "I like him. He's a good fighter, and he knows a lot of veteran rangers. Maybe he knows things that could help us. I think he stays."

Troy nodded. "Emma?"

"He seems genuine," Emma said, "After all, who would make up a story like this? And lots of other teams had sixth rangers. I think he would be big help to us. I say yes."

"Jake?"

Jake bit his lip a little bit. "He's alright by me. I mean, we could probably use the help. And I've watched some of the videos Noah was using to research sixth rangers. I say we let him help."

"Gia?"

The yellow ranger smiled. "I say yes. He's obviously proved himself to be a great fighter. And who knows, maybe he could prove to be very useful to us."

"So, I can stay?" Orion asked hopefully.

Troy looked him in the eye. "As long as you swear to fight with us until the very end. We're a team. We fight together."

Orion nodded. "I will stand by you guys."

"Then you're welcome here!" Emma cheered as she and Gia ran over to him.

Noah laughed. "It'll be great to have Orion here. We could really use the help."

"Yeah...if you say so..." Jake muttered, not missing the way that Gia was looking at the new ranger.

"So, Orion, since you want to preserve your identity," Emma said. "We should probably like...disguise you or something."

"How?"

Gia and Emma looked at each other excitedly. "Shopping!"

"Oh god," Jake sighed.

"Come on!" Gia said, pulling Orion towards the entrance. "A make-over is just what you need."

"But I don't have any money," Orion said.

"No problem," Gia smiled. "My dad's a lawyer we're covered."

"Come on!" Emma yelled as they dragged him away.

"Should we follow?" Noah asked.

"Yeah," Jake admitted. "Bro-code. We can't leave him with the girls completely alone."

"Troy, I wish for you to stay behind a minute," Gosei said. "Noah and Jake, go."

"Go on guys," Troy said. "I'll be right there." Noah and Jake left and the red ranger looked at his mentor. "What is it Gosei?"

"Troy, while I have no doubts that Orion has good intentions, there are some anomalies to what he says."

"Anomalies?" Troy asked.

"Yes!" Tensou confirmed. "I did a biological scan of him. He says he's from KO-35, but my scans indicate different. I believe he's from a planet very far from Earth called Andresia."

"Andresia? So he was lying?"

"No Troy," Gosei said. "I could not sense any deceit or trickery from him. He is telling the truth."

"I don't understand. How can he be telling the truth about being from KO-35, but he's actually from Andresia?"

"I do not know. You must be careful Troy. Orion might not realize the knowledge he possesses is false."

"Like he was brainwashed or something?"

"I wish I knew. Another thing, he claims that many have told him he does not process the Power, and yet I sense an incredibly strong presence of it in him."

"Then maybe they're just wrong, like he said."

"Perhaps. It's hard to say. But he has been to Elatre, and he is the son of a former ranger. They would've given him a test to see if he had been chosen by the Power. There is not a doubt in my mind that someone would've known. The amount of the Power I can sense is greater than any ranger I've come across. Even you five."

"What do we do?" Troy asked.

"Nothing for now. Keep an eye on him. As I've said, he doesn't mean any harm. If there is something going on, he's not taking part in it willingly."

Troy nodded. "I will Goesi."

As he left Tensou sighed worriedly. "Oh Gosei, what is going on? None of this makes sense."

"I know Tensou. For now all we can do is wait and see."

"Oh. I just have a bad feeling about all of this."

-Silver Legend-

Troy decided that he Jake and Noah could wait at Ernie's while the girls gave Orion a make-over. "Hey Noah," Troy said.

"Yeah?" the blue ranger asked.

"Do you still have those special programs about legendary rangers?"

"Yes why?"

"Can you do some research on Zhane, Orion's dad?"

"Of course."

Jake sighed and sipped at his smoothie. "Are they going to be ok?"

"Of course they will Jake," Noah said, typing away. "I think Orion is the one we should be worried about."

In the hair salon Gia and Emma were deciding what hairstyle their new ranger should get. "Can't I just pick myself?" he asked.

"No, hush!" Gia told him.

Orion shrugged and leaned back. The hairstylist chucked. "I get to do this all day."

"You, my friend, are a brave soul," the man replied.

"It's probably for the best though. My dad's always complaining I look like a hippy."

"We got it!" Emma cheered. She showed the hairstylist the picture in the magazine and he nodded, getting to work.

Orion felt a little bittersweet about watch so much of his hair falling to the floor. On the plus side it would be harder for the armada to recognize him; but on the other hand he'd always been rebelliously proud of his long hair.

Back at Ernie's, Noah was doing the research that Troy had asked, while Jake tapped his fingers excessively on the table. "Jake chill," Noah said.

"Got anything?" Troy asked the blue ranger.

"Not much. He's from KO-35. He started as the silver Astro ranger at the age of 15. He was put into a coma after saving Andros when he was 17. He woke up, they saved Earth. Um...that's about it. Honestly nothing that's really helpful."

"What about anything on that ranger council he talked about?"

"Believe me, I would've remembered seeing something like that. Are having doubts about Orion?"

"Doubts? No. I just...I think that any information we can get will be useful to help rescue them."

"Maybe I should go check on them," Jake said.

"Jake shut up. So we really are going to to do a rescue mission?"

"I think I should."

"Jake sit down," Troy said. He looked over at Noah. "Yeah. We don't really have a choice. We can hardly leave Andros and Zhane as prisoners up there."

"Jake sit!" Noah declared as he and Troy grabbed their friend's arms and pulled him back down.

Meanwhile, Orion was being pulled into a clothing store by Gia and Emma. "Girls," he said, trying to think of a good excuse. "I really appreciate it, but I don't think I need a new outfit."

"Are you kidding me?!" Emma asked in disbelief. "Those clothes make you look like a hobo."

Orion looked down at himself. "Yeah, but-"

"No buts," Gia informed him. "Plus if we get you new clothes it'll be easier for you to hide from the armada."

The silver ranger considered this. "I guess you're right."

"Perfect!" Emma smiled. "Gia, keep an eye on him, I'll go find us some outfits."

Gia took a glance around and smiled. "Oh Emma!" She let go of Orion who only made it a couple of feet before the pink ranger snagged his arm again. He looked at the yellow ranger who was holding a shirt and a pair of pants that honestly scared him. "This is pretty rocking."

Orion shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Come on," Emma smiled. "Go try it on."

"Who knows," Gia smiled as they pushed him into a changing room. "Maybe it'll be get a on you."

Emma pulled the curtain closed, trapping their new friend. They waited anxiously to see what he looked like. A couple minutes later, Orion came and gave the yellow ranger a look. "If my dad, or any of my uncles saw me like this they'd take pictures and show it to any girl I meet."

Gia giggled. "Go change. Guess it's not really your style."

"Where's Emma?"

"Oh, she went to find a other outfit."

Orion groaned and went back into the changing room. Emma showed up a few seconds later and threw an outfit over the curtain. "Here you go!"

While they waited Gia found another outfit just in case. They smiled at each other and Orion came back out. He looked at himself in his flower shirt, white shorts, sandals, and a hits topped with sunglasses, and shrugged. "I could get with this, but the shorts are a little airy."

"Nah," Emma disagreed. "Gia picked the outfit this time."

"Here," Gia said. Orion took the outfit from her and went back into the changing room. "Go find another back up."

"Already on it," Emma smiled. She browsed the racks, looking for something perfect for the silver ranger. She saw sunlight from the window glint off something. She went over to it and a smile lit up her face. "Perfect." She ran back to the changing room and saw that Gia had done a little bit of browsing as well.

Gia held up the pants she found and saw the shirt and jacket in Emma's hands. Orion came out in his latest outfit, a grey and blue jacket, plain white shirt and jeans, and a baseball cap. "Forget that!" Gia said. "We've got just the thing."

Orion took one look at the clothes they were hosting and nodded. "Now thats what I'm talking about." He grabbed them and put them on. He fixed the collar and sleeves on the silver jacket and grinned. He showed Emma and Gia who nodded.

"Definitely," Emma said.

"You look hot," Gia agreed.

Orion blushed and little and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt a stab of sadness in his heart when he saw how similar the jacket was to the one his dad owned. He smiled through it though. "Awesome."

Back at Ernie's, Troy was nodding off, the long-ness of the day finally getting to him. Noah was typing away at his laptop, and Jake was playing with a straw wrapper. "Maybe I should go check on Orion, make sure he didn't die or something-"

"Sit Jake," Troy growled. Jake sighed and plopped back down into his seat. The red ranger suddenly shot his head up when his morpher went off. "Let's go," he said quietly. The three of them left Ernie's and saw their three other friends coming out of a store. They ran out the closets back door while the three boys ran out the front door. The team regrouped outside and headed straight for the scene of the battle.


	8. A Time to Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Eight: A Time to Fight

A/N: I know, I know, it's been a while. But I promise, I won't go that long without updating this again! This seems like a good time to mention that I will never abandon a story. If I start it, I'll finish it. Promise. So, with that said and apologies made, enjoy.

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida; Brave

The rangers raced to the scene of the battle. "Let's morph on the way!" Troy said.

"Right!" the others chorused.

"GO, GO, SUPER MEGAFORCE!"

All six of them morphed and turned down the road where the aliens were waiting. The saw a grey and orange monster walking towards them with a platoon of x-borgs. "Ah rangers!" he laughed. "Let's see how you do against these powered up X-borgs!"

"Better than you'll do against us!" The alien raised its arms and electricity zapped on them. Troy didn't even hesitate to shot him.

Orion felt the now familiar energy zipping through his body. "Let's get them!"

"Attack!"

The rangers took out their weapons and charged. "Destroy them all!" the alien yelled.

The rangers wastes no time cutting X-borgs down with their sabers. "He's right!" Gia yelled. "These X-borgs are tough!"

"That's not going to stop me!" Orion exclaimed excitedly, swiping his trident across some. He stuck it into a big one and flung them away. He saw Gia fighting up on a dump truck, outnumbered. "Whao! Seven to one?! That not fair!" He jumped flipped up onto the truck. He stuck his trident into an X-Borg and pulled it down. Gia had just defeated the last one. _Wow, she really doesn't need help. Kind of like Aunt Ashley._ "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Gia smiled, actually flattered that Orion had come up just to help her. "Cool moves."

"Thanks."

Troy had seen Orion jump and shook his head. _Even in ranger form a jump like that should be impossible. This guy is definitely something special._ He turned back to fighting and kicked an X-Borg away.

Orion jumped back down and went to help Emma. He swung his trident in a wide arc, taking down multiple ones. "Watch out X-borgs! There's plenty of me to go around!"

Emma smiled at the power his simple trident had. "Nice."

Troy had also noticed it and added it to the list of strange things about their new teammate. _Seriously special._

Orion kept up his streak by going to help Jake. He kept over the track of a piece of machinery and took out several. He blocked a weapon with his trident and Jake took it down from behind. The now green ranger saw Troy was starting to get out numbered. "You got these?"

"Oh yeah!" Orion cheered as Jake left. He turned to take care of the others.

Noah was taking out X-borgs left and right. He only used his saber and was slashing this was and that. He kept one hand behind his back, holding his blaster, just in case. He spun around suddenly and almost decapitated Orion, who had just joined him.

"Whoa, close one," the silver said.

"Careful, working together in a battle is important," Noah to him.

"Right!" Orion slashed horizontally, then vertically: his trident leaving a glowing light in tis wake. He saw Jake had gotten side tracked by helping Gia and Troy was getting more outnumbered by the minute. He ran to help him. He slashed left and then right in two wide arcs, his weapon using its usual trial of silver light.

"Let's finish this together!" Troy yelled, eager to see a better extent of Orion's powers. The rangers all regrouped and slashed mercilessly at remaining X-borgs. Orion gripped his trident tightly as he took out half of them. The combined power of all the rangers, especially so claps together, caused all the X-borgs to explode. But the small explosions barely bothered the rangers. With the Power and adrenaline racing through their body, they faced the real threat.

"Ha, Rangers!" the alien yelled. "This isn't over!"

"You're right, it's just the beginning!" Orion yelled back.

"Let's go Legendary!" the other five rangers yelled in unison. They activated their belts and took out the it samurai ranger keys.

"Uh-" It occurred to Orion he didn't have keys, or even a belt like them.

"It's ok Orion," Troy told him. "We know you can do this."

"Um...ok," Orion nodded.

"Legendary ranger mode: Samurai!"

"GO, GO, SAMURAI!" the other yelled.

"Samurai Blue!" Noah yelled.

"Samurai Yellow!" Gia shouted.

"Samurai Pink!" Emma yelled.

"Samurai Green!" Jake shouted.

Orion looked at his morpher and it began to glow. He held out his hand and a new key materialized in it. He smiled. "Yes! The samurai 6th ranger key!" He put it in his morpher eagerly. "Samurai Gold! Ha!" He hit the gold samurai button and the glass arrow on his morpher dropped. A gold light symbol flipped onto him and he led the most amazing feeling. He felt energy coursing through him, but it wasn't his. And yet it was. He smiled and put his morpher back on his waist. "I did it!"

"Nice," Troy complimented. Inside though he was shocked. _Where did that key even come from!? He doesn't have a belt, so he couldn't have teleported it from the command center!_

"You won't find this so nice!" the alien told them as two big blue bodie guards shot at the rangers.

They knocked the blasts aside with their swords and ran at the alien. "Quintuple slash," Troy instructed quietly.

"Spin sword! Quintuple slash!" the five rangers chorused. The girls went first, relaying tow slashes of oink and yellow energy on the monster. Noah and Jake followed with two mor slashes of green and blue energy. Troy followed up with a slash oh his own red energy.

Orion found the move he needed was right in his brain. "Barracuda Bite!" he yelled, slashing the alien fast with gold energy first in front, and then behind. He repeated it until the bodyguard exploded.

"Unbelievable!" the head alien yelled.

"Believe it!" Orion called.

"Whoa, nice," Jake said, taking the barracuda blade and looking at it.

"That was cool," Orion nodded to Noah. He took his sword back from Jake.

"But legendary mode burns a lot of energy," Emma told their newest ranger.

"We have to morph back to super mega mode," Troy said.

"Yeah," Gia agreed. "We need to save our energy."

The rangers took out their super mega mode keys and transformed back. Orion simply allowed his own silver energy, which had been stemmed, to flow back through his body. He transformed back and swung his trident down. "Let me take this guy!" he yelled, eager to impress his new teammates. "For Andros and Zhane!" he yelled, hitting the monster.

"You'll end up just like them!" the alien replied, thinking this ranger had human relatives that'd been killed by the armada.

"Think again!" He swung his trident and focused a lot of energy down it. He knocked the alien back and transformed it into blaster mode. He took out his silver ranger key. "Super mega final strike!" He put the key in and turned it. "Charge!" He felt energy coursing through the blaster. He brought it around and let his power flow into it until the tip was glowing. "Super trident blaster!"

"Ah!" the alien yelled as Orion fired. The force of it knocked him a backwards and he flipped to steady himself. The alien was defeated in an explosion of white light.

"Yeah!" He spun around just in time to see two be as of light hit the spot where the alien and just been. _Oh no._

"Ha, sliver ranger!" the alien yelled as it came back in giant mode. "Now I'll show you what my power can really do!"

Orion realized with crushing reality that he didn't have a zord of any kind._ Oh no!_

-Silver Legend-

Back in the command center, Tensou saw something he hadn't seen before. "Look Gosei! The sixth ranger keys! They're become energized!"

"This is amazing," Gosei agreed. "For one ranger to energize all those keys so early on."

"What does this mean?"

"I think our new ranger may be a lot stronger than he seems."

-Silver Legend-

Back on the battle field, Orion's morpher was glowing again. "Orion!" Noah exclaimed. "Your morpher!"

Orion grabbed it and three new keys fell into his hand. The green Mighty Morphin ranger key; the quantum Time Force ranger key; and the white Dino ranger key. "Whoa."

"Orion," Goesi said through all the morphers. "You have unlocked the Q-Rex Megazord! These are your keys."

"Cool!"

"This is huge," Noah exclaimed. "We just doubled our power!" He was excitedly but also sucpicous. Like Gosei, he knew it would only take an extraordinary power to do what Orion had just done.

"I won't let you down!" Orion promised.

"Don't," Troy advised. He hadn't missed the rarity of the situation ether.

Orion closed his hand and he put the quantum ranger key in his morpher. The rangers all looked to the sky as a portal opened. They saw two Q-Rex Megazird fly through.

"Whoa!" several of them exclaimed in unison.

"It's the Time Force Q-Rez Zord!" Noah yelled.

"Wish me luck guys!" Orion smiled as he leapt into his new zord. He sat down in the cockpit and put his hand on the console. His energy fried through the zord and changed it to match his team. "My own zord!" He couldn't even contain the joy he was feeling. "Yes" he spun the control wheels. "Drill mode!" He went towards the alien, with his drill spinning.

"Bruisers, attack!" the alien shouted. The bruisers that had joined him fired at Orion.

"Drill blaster mode!" Orion said, making the Q-Rex zord blast right back at them. They stumbled back with the force if the hits. "This thing's incredible!" He used the drill to swipe at the feet of one and knocked it down, making it explode. The explosion then caused his already weakened partner to explode.

"That's incredible," Gia said as the r angers watched him fight.

"And now let's take things to a whole new level. Q-Rex Dragon mode," he said putting the green Mighty Morphin key in his console. His zord transformed into a blue/gray version of the original Dragon Zord. "Time to take a mega bite out of these guys! Q-Rex Dragon Zord! Ready!" He spun around and hit one of the bruisers with his tail. He leaned over and but another one on the shoulder. The first one snuck around behind him.

"Hey!" Orion yelled when it grabbed the tail. "Off my tail!" He spun the control-wheels again and the drill tail and spun around. He knocked the first one away, then spun around and knocked the second one away. He hit the second one with his tail again. "This Dragon Zord is sick! What power! Q-Rex Laser!" He fired a constant stream of silver light at the Bruisers, destroying them.

"Yeah!" Jake cheered. "Nice moves, Orion!"

The zord turned to the remaining aliens. "Fire!" the alien yelled. The bruisers fired at Orion again, but they had little effect.

"Third times a charm!" Orion said, taking out his final key. "Let's see what this zord's third form can do!" He put the white Dino Ranger key in the console and turned it. His zord transformed once again. "Q-Rex Megazord, ready!"

"Look at him go!" Gia cheered happily. "He's a one man wreaking crew!"

"We'll do the wrecking around here!" the head alien said as two more bruisers ran at Orion.

The Megazord swung it's drill arm at them. "You still don't get the drill huh?" Orion asked as he hit them with both arms. "Well elt me give you a reminder!" He hit them again. "There's a new ranger in town," he continued as he turned the key again. "And I'm going to turn your world, upside down!" He clamped onto the two Bruisers. He literally spun them around and around, then threw them to the side, making them explode.

"Think the Armada's worried?" Noah asked Troy.

"If they're not, they should be," the red ranger replied.

"Trident mode, activate!" Orion yelled, making his drill hand split into three parts. The tip crackled with electricity. "Trident fist!" He hit the alien who only backed up a couple of feet.

"Gah! Enough!" The alien crated a purple ball of light and energy. "Time to show you some real power!"

"Shield mode!" Orion countered as he created a shield and blacked the purple balls. One of them was sent back at the alien and hit him, knocking him down. "Time to end this!" He put each if the three keys into one of the three slots. "Super Mega final strike!" He turned each of the keys. "Triple drill attack!" The zords two other forms appeared on each side and all of them combined. The one large drill hit the alone and blasted him back. He fell and exploded just as the other two zord formations disappeared.

"Incredible!" Gia yelled.

"Yeah!" Jake laughed.

"Nice!" Troy agreed.

"Yes!" Orion yelled, jumping up out of his seat. "That was for you Dad," he added quieter, and then louder, "It's a super mega win!"

-Silver Legend-

The rangers had agreed to meet back up with Orion at the smoothie store, so a that's whwre they'd headed after the battle. "Orion was amazing," Gia said as they walked into the mall. "Can you believe he unlocked all those new keys?"

"He definitely adapted to legendary mode well," Noah agreed.

"We just need to make sure he stays focused in the fact that we need to work on the team," Troy said. "He can't let this become a personal vendetta for his dad and uncle."

They entered Ernie's and sat down at the table the boys had been at before. "Oo, these fat-free yogurts look good," Emma complimented as Orion came over carrying a tray with Ernie at his side.

"Guys, I want you to meet Orion," Ernie said. "You bumped into him the other day."

"Literally," Gia smiled.

"Here, let me take that," Emma said taking the tray.

"Let me take this!" Noah said excitedly, taking Orion's jacket.

"Let me get you chair!" Jake said.

"Guys, guys, guys," Ernie said, "He works here. He's supposed to be serving you!"

"Oh," the three rangers sighed.

"Right," Jake nodded.

"Knew that," Noah agreed as they sat down.

"Help them out Orion," Ernie said as the silver ranger out his work things on. "I think they've been in the sun too long."

The rangers laughed as Ernie walked away. "We wanted to welcome you to the team," Troy told Orion. He stood up so he could shake the silver's hand. "You did a great job today."

"Thanks," Orion smiled. As Troy sat down he started to put his apron on.

"Oh hey, can I have another look at your spaceship?" Noah asked, jumping at the chance to study some armada technology. "Amaya's this Sunday-"

"Actually," Gia cut in. "Emma and I are taking him to an amusement park." Emma nodded in agreement,

"Uh, but I was going to teach him some soccer moves," Jake said.

"Tell you what," Orion cut it in. "We'll do all those things. I'm gonna be here for quite a while." He wished he could do them all right now, but knew he had to work. "But for right now, who wants some fro yo?"

"Yeah!" the rangers all cheered as Orion started passing them out. All six of them couldn't help but feel like this was the start of something amazing.

-Silver Legend-

Andros and Zhane made fists as the door opened again. "Do you guys have, problems making decisions?" Andros asked. This was only the second time that day that they'd been disturbed.

Levira said nothing as the Bruisers with her grabbed Zhane. "Let go!" he shouted, trying to pull away.

"No! Bring him back!" Andros jumped it his feet and the door was closed and locked. He punched on the door and peekd out through the small window. "Zhane!"

"Andros!" Zhane tired to look back at his friend as he as lead away. But the bruisers lulled him around a corner too fast. They kept a tight grip on his arms, and even more flanked them as they followed Levira. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." They finally reached a door and he was pushed inside. He looked around and saw tools and scientific instruments of all kind, from all over the universe. He was lifted up and placed down onto the table. His hands were stretched over his head. He leaned back and watched as they locked his manacles into place. He laude back as kicked his feet as they tired to lock his legs down. One if them hit him in the head and he was tinned king enough for them to lock his legs down.

Levira waved them away and they left, closing the door behind them. "So, Zhane, tell me about the new silver ranger," she said, picking up a long stick with a power box on one end, and the other end had four prongs on it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zhane lied evenly.

"Yes you do." Levira came closer to him. "There is extraordinary power in the device we took off your friend, but I can't access it." Zhane wanted to smile. Accessing power out a a ranger's morpher was impossible. "But it's a lot easier to take power out of a living being. The X-borgs in the last battle we're equipped with scanners. And I found the same power inside that new ranger. Even more actually." She jabbed the stick into Zhane's side and he screamed in pain as energy zapped through him. She took it away and he took deep breaths. "Tell me about that silver ranger."

"Never," Zhane replied. She zapped him again, but he didn't care. _I'll never betray my son!_ he thought as pain chorused through his body with every shock he received. S_he can do her worst! I'll never betray my son!_


	9. Zhane Won't Tell

Disclaimer: I don 't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Nine: Zhane Won't Tell

A/N: As promised, the next update didn't take nearly as long. Would've been done sooner, if all my updates I'd been writing hadn't been deleted by the app. But there's nothing we can do about that. Hope you enjoy!

"Some day fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida, Brave

Andros pounded uselessly on the metal door. "Bring him back!" he shouted uselessly. He wasn't freaking out per say. He was a red ranger after all. _I don't freak out,_ he thought. _I don't need to. Zhane's going to be ok._ But even as he thought the words he knew they were a lie. Levira wouldn't have come and drag him away for nothing. Something was going on. _Something that involves my beat friend!_ He hit the door again and winced. His hands were starting to hurt from hitting it so much. He looked out the small window, but all he could see was the small area that was the "dungeon" and the barred, empty cell across from his current solitary confinement. He reached up to touch the bars and jumped back. "Ah!" He put his fingers in his mouth, all ten of them, and sucked on them gently. _Electrical impulse containment field. That's banned on a lot of planets._

He eventually sighed and sat down against the back wall. His body was tense and his mind was racing as he watched the door. He listened intently for any sound that meant someone was coming. He looked at his now slightly burnt finger tips and shook his head. _Who are these aliens?_ he thought. _What could they possibly want with Zhane? _As far as he knew, there was nothing extraordinarily special about his silver ranger. _As far as I know, _he reminded himself mentally. _It is a possibility that Zhane is keeping something from me. But what? Something this drastic would've come up when we rangers._ He felt drowsiness start to take over and shook his head.

_No! I can't sleep! Zhane needs me! I have to stay awake for him!_ But even the mighty red Astro ranger couldn't change the fact that he hadn't slept in over 36 hours. Even the good aliens like him need to sleep. His head started to dip and his eyes got heavier. Now that everything was really starting to calm down there was no reason for his adrenaline to keep him going. _Damn the adrenaline,_ he thought sleepily. He knew that coming down off an adrenaline high was like having cold water dumped on you. But he forced his eyes open and stared at the door. He started counting to the highest number he could possibly reach, but he got no further than ten when he started to doze of again.

He snapped his head up after a few seconds and rubbed his eyes furiously with the heel of his palms. "Stay awake," he growled. He would've bet money that Zhane wasn't sleeping. In fact, sleeping, he was sure, would most likely be far from what he was doing. Andros tired another tactic, thinking that if he could keep his mind focused on something active, he could stay awake. He started running through fighting forms in his mind; imagining his body doing the things his current space and manacles restricted. But the combination of coming down from his adrenaline high and not sleeping for almost the last two days were a formidable combination. He slumped to the side and his head rested in the conner. His eyes fell shut and he didn't have the energy to open them again.

-Silver Legend-

Andros jerked awake at the sound of the door opening. He blinked quickly, trying to get his bearings. He squinted at the bright light and saw a large...something being thrown inside. It hit the floor with a thump! and the Bruisers laughed. They shut the door and Andros blinked way the dots and red spots. He focused on what had just been thrown in and gasped as his vision retuned to normal. "Zhane!" he gasped, crawling awkwardly to his friend. He lifted him up gently under the arms; his manacles just barely stretching far enough for him to do it. He leaned his silver friend against the wall and saw he was just barely conscious. "Zhane! Can you hear me?!"

Zhane nodded. "Mmhmm...h-hey An-Andros..."

Andros didn't even bother with the pleasantries and began looking his friend over. He saw a couple of bruises in his face and neck, but they didn't seem too bad. He'd seen him a lot worse off. He noticed some holes in his shirt and started to lift it.

"N-no..." Zhane objected weakly, finding the energy to drop his hands onto Andros', but not to push them away fully.

"Zhane you're hurt," the red ranger scolded. "I need to make sure you're ok."

"I...fine..."

"No you're not."

"No," he moaned as Andros kept lifting his shirt up. "I don't want you-"

"Zhane, that's too bad. I'm still technically your red, and as your red, I say you're getting checked out." Before his friend could protest anymore, Andros lifted his shirt up the rest of the way and gasped. It was just light enough in the cramped room for him to see the burns on the silver ranger's torso and chest. "Oh my god! Zhane what did she do?!"

"W-wanted information...'bout the...new silver..."

Andros let his shirt fall and sat next to him. "But we don't know anything about that. We've been here! How could we know?!"

"R-refused to say..."

"Refused? As in you do know something but wouldn't share it?!"

Zhane let his head fall on Andros's shoulder and gave his best friend a long look. "I won't betray him..." he whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming for hours on end. "Gotta...protect...him..."

"Who?"

"O-Orion..." Zhane mumbled as he began to lose consciousness.

"Orion?! As in your son?! What does he have it is with this?!"

"Can't say...must...protect him..."

Andros wanted to push the subject, but knew Zhane really wouldn't be up to a friendly interrogation right now. "It's ok Zhane. Orion is safe for now."

"No...he's never safe...never..."

"Whatever you say. Just go to sleep. You need it."

Zhane tried to keep himself awake, but the pain was too much and like Andros it'd been a considerable amount of hours since he'd last slept. He closed his eyes and tried to get his pained body to relax.

-Silver Legend-

_The Archival Library on Eltare was quiet extensive. Zhane was pretty sure there was no larger database on Power Rangers in the entire universe. Or any other universe for that matter. Even the one Billy and Justin were building for the Earth rangers. The former silver smiled at that. 'He's one smart kid,' he thought. He sighed as he looked over the book he was using to research again. He blinked as the words started to blur. "What exactly made me think I could do this?" he asked himself in the cavernous, yet empty room. He sat at the table that'd been his home pretty much for two weeks now. Piles of books, papers, and even ancient scrolls were stacked haphazardly all around him and across the long, rectangular table. "I mean, it's one thing to do research on the first rangers. It another to try and trace their families."_

_And that was the monumental task he was facing. It had been a little over a year since he and his team had defeated Dark Specter. He'd just actually heard before he left on his crazy quest for knowledge, that what survivors remained of the crazy Terra Venture space craft had landed safely on Mirinoi. And all of the rangers had survived. Zhane frowned as the thought made him think of Karone. He knew it was immature to be so bitter over them not working out. Being a ranger came first after all, and she hadn't even planned on joining the Lost Galaxy team. But when the Quasar Saber was handed to you by the ghost of the former pink ranger, there wasn't exactly a way to say no. "Plus apparently Leo is a real catch," Zhane muttered. He knew it was partly because of his trying to distance himself from her that he agreed to take the job when he was approached by Tommy and Billy._

_Initially, he'd thought they were crazy. Researching the first rangers and trying to figure out what had happened to them? Impossible. The Eltarians had been trying to do it for centuries. And their knowledge of the first rangers far exceeded Zhane's, considering they were from Eltare. But he'd wanted away from the Lost Galaxy excitement and agree to take the job. "After all," he mused, turning a page in the ancient book carefully. "What better way to test the new found friendship between Earth's power rangers and Eltare's power rangers than having one of us solve one of their greatest mysteries." He knew he'd being asked because he'd actually been to Eltare more than once before. A great feat considering the planet's isolationist tendencies. But, much to his own surprise, Zhane was making great progress._

_He actually loved being so close to the history of the first ranger team in the entire history of the universe. He'd managed to piece together most of their lives, but their sixth was giving him a hard time. He looked at his notes again and sighed. "All of the records say the silver ranger left Eltare at the same time the red ranger did and was never seen again!" He sat back and thought. "If he was never seen...wait! He left at the same time as his red! Maybe he said something to him!" He scrambled and looked for the scroll he'd set a side the day before. He finally found it and opened it up hurriedly. His eyes scanned the page. It was written in a really old dialect of Eltarian. Definitely not something the modern locals could read now. "But," he smiled. "They don't have a Billy like the Earth rangers do." He took a device out of his pocket._

_It was only the size of a pen, but he knew looks can be deceiving. As far as the Eltarians knew, he didn't have it. He looked at the small computer Billy had also built using ranger technology from Aquitar. Zhane traced the device carefully over the document. 'This could be it,' he thought. He was mostly concerned with the fate of the sixth ranger. He knew it was kind of selfish, being a sixth himself, but he didn't really care. He'd found something interesting. he finished his scan and looked at the screen. He watched as it slowly decoded the ancient language. He leaned forward as the message started to come through._

_He frowned as he read. "Oriton is leaving Eltare as well," he read aloud. "He says that he can feel a pull coming from a planet far off in the stars. The Power is calling him there. I have asked him where it is that he goes, but he only knows the name. Andresia." Zhane sat back. "Andresia," he mused. "I've never been there." He smiled to himself and stood up. "There's a first time for everything. Looks like I'm going to Andresia."_

-Silver Legend-

Zhane's eyes snapped open when the door opened. He looked around and Andros gripped his arm tightly. "It's ok," he whispered. He kept his eyes locked on the door. It was just a bunch on X-Borgs. "What'd you want?" They said nothing and threw something in at the two rangers. The door shut again and Andros moved forward carefully to see what it was. He picked up the carrot and frowned. "Do we even want to know where they got this?"

"Probably not," Zhane laughed weakly.

Andros settled back next to him and broke the carrot in half a little unevenly. He handed the slightly bigger half to Zhane, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Here."

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat," Andros said, pressing it into the silver ranger's hands. "You need to keep your strength up. "We both know this won't be the last time she tortures you."

"Unfortunately." Zhane took the food and ate it slowly. He took a bite and made a face. "It tastes like dirt."

Andros nodded as he took a bite too. "It certainly adds a gritty texture."

"Tastes like my dad's soup. I used to insist we had to clean the vegetable first, but he never listened."

"He sounds like a nice guy."

"You would've liked him."

Andros regarded his friend sadly. Zhane's family had been killed when they were teenagers and Dark Specter had taken over KO-35. It'd only been a week later that their team was killed and he'd was put into the coma after saving Andros. The red ranger decided it was time to try and get information from his friend. "You think he would've liked to meet Orion?" Zhane froze with his carrot in his mouth and glanced at his friend. "I mean, since Orion would be his grandson and all."

Zhane nodded. "He would've. Orion is smart and energetic. My brothers would've like him too."

With real curiosity, Andros asked quietly. "What about the others?"

"Others?"

Andros nodded, playing with his food a little bit. "Mika, Jerklin, Therese, and Kila."

Zhane felt an immense sadness at the mention of his dead teammates' names. "I think so."

"Zhane.

"Yes?"

"What happened in that room? Why do you have to protect Orion?"

"Because I do," Zhane answered quietly.

"Zhane-"

"Andros, I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

"Why not?!"

"Because I can't let them find out."

"Who is Orion? What is he?"

"He is my son. And right now he's the silver ranger. I promised a long time ago that I wouldn't let anything happen to him. I love him, so I'll keep that promise."

Andros sighed. "Just be careful. You don't have to handle it on your own."

"I have for years now. I can continue. He's a good boy and he's going to be instrumental in taking down the armada."

"How do you know?"

Zhane smiled mildly. "Because he's Orion. It's his destiny."


	10. Green With Envy

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Ten: Green With Envy

A/N: I know, I know. Don't wen say it'll it's been a while. I will try to upset this more though. I promise. Anyways, enjoy!

"Some day fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida, Brave

_A woman's face smiled down at Orion. He looked up at her, but he couldn't place her. She reached out and ran her hand through his stringy hair. He reached out for her, only to discover that his hand was tiny. Really tiny. His fingers wrapped around one of hers and she laughed. She leaned down and kissed his forehead._

Orion opened his eyes as sunlight hit them. He moaned and rolled over on his blankets. He sighed and sat up, gladly the yogurt place didn't open until later. He blinked and sat up as he stretched a little. He frowned as he thought back on the dream. "Who was she?" he wondered. "I've never seen her before in my life." He sighed and crawled out of the spaceship. He stood up and stretched in the morning sunlight. "It's going to be a good day today. I can feel it." He ran his hands over his hair, trying to make it neater. He ducked back inside the ship to grab his apron and hat for work. "Don't want to be late," he mused as he grabbed them. He stepped back out into the day and shut the door to ship. He made sure it was sufficiently hidden, then headed down towards the city.

As he walked he thought back over his dream again. It was so surreal. It felt as if it had happened before. He scoffed and shook his head. _No way, _he thought. _There's no way it could've been real. I would've been a baby if it was, and there's no way I can remember stuff from that long ago. Besides I've never had that dream before._ He glanced up at the sky, looking for any signs of the Armada. He felt the familiar pang of worry and regret in his heart when he thought his Dad and Uncle Andros. "I'm going to save them," he reassured himself as he kept walking. "I won't let anything bad happen to them. Troy has already said they'll help me. We'll find a way to get the out safely. We have to."

He thought again about the woman in his dream. He felt like he knew her somehow. "Maybe I saw her in a crowd and my brain is just being weird," he said. "Yeah. I bet that's it. It's gotta be. What else could it be, honestly?" He stopped suddenly when he felt someone watching him. He looked around. "Hello?" he called out. "Who's there?!" He saw a bush move slightly and sighed, claiming his eyes. _How cliche can a monster get?_ he wondered. He raised his hand at the bush and focused all of his mental facilities. A second later he pulled his hand back and someone fell out of the bush. Well, not someone. Two someone's actually. He actually stepped back in shock as the two legendary Rangers stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Should've figured he'd see us," the gold ranger, said brushing dirt off his sleeve.

"You shouldn't have been making so much noise," the silver ranger replied.

Orion smiled when he realized who he was looking at. "I know you guys!"

"Really?" the gold ranger asked him. "Because we've-"

"-never met in person before," the silver ranger finished.

Orion nodded. "True. I guess I should say I've heard of you. You're Gem and Gemma. The gold and silver RPM Rangers!"

"That we are!" Gem smiled.

"Or ate last we were," Gemma supplied.

"What're you guys doing here?" Orion asked.

"Our team has come to this dimension at the request of the Ranger Council," Gem explained. "They've been kind of freaking out."

"Yeah," Gemma agreed. "First the Armada was getting here, and then Eltar sent out a distress signal-"

"Wait, Eltar sent out a distress signal?" Orion asked. This was news to him. The planet was full of power rangers, and its leaders tended to act as if they never needed any help from any kind of an outside source.

"Yup," Gem nodded. "Which why-"

"-we're here!" Gemma finished. "We've come to help. Looks like we should've gotten here sooner though, because the Armada apparently captured two Rangers. Including a fellow Sixth."

Orion nodded sadly, kicking at a stray rock on the path. "Yeah. They have Andros and my dad, Zhane."

"We wish there was something we could do to help," Gem told him.

"Why don't you?!" Orion demanded suddenly. There were tons of power rangers on Earth. Why couldn't a team of them go and save their trapped friends?

"We really wish we could!"

"We really do!" Gemma insisted. "But the council is hesitant to get involved with something they see as being another team's problem."

The megaforce ranger hung his head and nodded. "We can't just leave them there."

"Your team will find a way to rescue them," Gem assured him. "We have faith in you."

Gemma put a hand on his shoulder. "And just because we're not helping directly, doesn't mean we won't help in our own way."

"What're you talking about?"

Gem smiled and out his hand on Orion's other shoulder. "Just remember that the Power will work to help you. You're a Sixth ranger. We've got each other's backs."

"We kind of have to since there's so few of us," Gemma agreed. "Know that the power of the Sixths is always available to you. Together, we'd be unstoppable."

"What're you-" Orion checked the time on Gem's watch and groaned. "I'm going to be late. I have to go! Bye! It was nice to meet you guys!"

"Bye Orion!" Gem and Gemma both yelled as the teen ran off down the path. "May the Power protect you!"

Gem looked at his sister. "You were going to tell him about K's secret project, weren't you?"

Gemma smirked as the two of them started walking in the opposite direction of Orion. "I would do no such thing."

"Good. Because he doesn't have enough power to do something like that."

"He's special," was all Gemma said. "He can do it."

"Whatever you say. Come on, I'll race you!"

"You can race if you want, I'll just win!" Gemma declared as she sprinted off ahead of her brother. He laughed and followed her.

-Silver Legend-

Later that day, Noah sat in the common center watching Tensou work. "Is it finished yet?"

"Almost," Tensou said. "I just have to finish a few things and then activate it and connect it to the Morphing Grid."

"Tensou," Gosei said, making Troy and Emma jump a little bit. "Do not connect it to the Morphing Grid just yet."

"Why not Gosei?" Troy asked their mentor.

"I would like to test Orion to see if he really could have connected his morpher to the morphing grid on his own."

"Why? What's significant about that?" Noah asked.

"To connect a mother to the morphing grid takes a lot of energy. The only way he could have done it was if he has access to large amounts of the Power. I want to see just how powerful he potentially is."

"It's done!" Tensou declared. "All put together and ready to be activated!"

"Emma, Gia, why don't you guys go get Orion?" Troy suggested.

Jake looked up and frowned. "Why them?"

"Aww, are you jealous?" Emma teased, leaning on Jake's shoulders momentarily.

"What?! No..."

Gia smirked. "Don't worry Jake, we won't get lost. We can take care of ourselves."

"Just let them go," Troy said. "It's not something that requires half the team to go."

"Fine," Jake mumbled as the girls left. He leaned on his podium and frowned as jealous bubbled up inside of him.

-Silver Legend-

The doors to the main cockpit of the main ship in the armada opened and Prince Vekar waltzed in, obviously in a good mood. "I am a genius!" he declared. "Something none of you will ever be!"

Levira, who had her back turned to the prince, rolled her eyes. _Yes, he's the genius, _she thought. _It's not like I'm the evil scientists from the Emperor's imperial labs or anything. _Damaras though, wasn't as good at hiding his skepticism, which considering his rank in Emperor's army was surprising. "Did you say...genius?" he questioned the prince.

Vekar frowned and got closer to Damaras. "Did I say you could speak, no? Now go make yourself useful and get the prisoners! I have use for them!"

"Yes your highness," Damaras replied bowing.

"Please welcome to the team," Vekar began. "Kelltox!"

"It's Skeltox your highness!" the field general who entered said. Damaras left just before the door shut.

"Humph," Levira scoffed, walking close to the new recruit. "More like Smell-tox. What is it exactly that you do?" She eyed the weapon was he carrying critically.

"He steals energy from humans," Argus explained.

"That's it!" Levira demanded.

"You'll thank me later," Vekar told her. "You'll see how effective this is when Damras gets back."

Meanwhile, Andros woke with a start when he heard footsteps coming towards them. He shook Zhane gently. "Zhane," he said quietly. "Zhane, wake up."

"Hmm?" Zhane asked drowsily. "Wha-"

"Just get behind me." Andros stood up and Zhane followed unsteadily. As they heard the lock being undone, Andros moved Zhane behind himself.

"Let's go!" Damaras told them.

"What if we don't?" Andros challenged. It was getting exhausting to be so defiant.

"You won't like the answer. Just do it! Now!" The X-Borgs with him went in and dragged both the prisoners out. Zhane let out a gasp of pain as they pulled him.

"Hey!" Andros said as he was pulled down the hall, following Damaras. "Don't hurt him!"

"I'm ok!" Zhane tried to reassure his friend.

_Doubt it,_ Andros thought. He sighed inwardly as they brought into the main cockpit. They stood side-by-side when finally released. The red ranger saw Skeltox and smirked. "Who's the ugly one?"

"You mean the prince or the fish-guy?" Zhane asked him. He laughed and was rewarded with a hit to the back of the head from an X-Borg. _Worth it,_ he thought.

"Quiet you two," Vekar told them. "Skeltox, demonstrate your power on these two."

"Of course Prince Vekar." Skeltox stepped in front of the two prisoners and raised his pole. Andros and Zhane tensed, waiting for whatever was coming.

"Wait!" Levira interrupted.

"What is it?!" Vekar demanded impatiently.

"One of those prisoners is very useful to me," the scientist explained. "I won't allow you to hinder my scientific investigation."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"You have another prisoner you can test this power one. Just not the one I'm using to get information from."

"Hm...very well," Vekar nodded. He pointed at some X-Borgs. "Remove Levira's lab rat."

"Lab rat?!" Zhane demanded as the aliens grabbed him and dragged him away form Andros and out of the line of fire. "Andros!"

"Don't worry Zhane," his best friend fiend assured him. "I'll be ok."

"Now, proceed!" Vekar commanded.

"Yes your highness," Skeltox replied. He raised his pole again and brought it down like a fisherman casting his line. A line of blue energy appeared and hooked it self into Andros. The alien gave the line a tug and pulled something's out of him. Whatever it was had a blue color to it, and Skeltox caught it in his fish. "Tada!"

Andros suddenly stumbled and slumped forward. He hit the ground and Zhane tried to get to him. "Andros!" he yelled as the X-Borgs held him back. "What did you do to him?!"

"I took away his energy!" Skeltox explained. "And once all the humans on Earth have been drained of their energy, it shall be easy for the Armada to take over!"

"Excellent!" Vekar nodded. "X-Borgs, take the prisoners back. Skeltox, go to Earth and start stealing energy!"

"Yes your highness!"

Zhane struggled as he was once again, forcefully pulled from the room. Some of the X-Borgs grabbed Andros and dragged him out. The silver ranger tried to get away, but the side-to-side movement of his struggles only put him in more pain. They were put back in their cell and he knelt beside his friend in the cramped space. "Andros? Andros, you ok?"

"Mh..." Andros moaned as he lay on the ground. His eyes slid shut and Zhane sighed.

"Whatever that monster did, I hope the megaforce Rangers can reverse it."

-Silver Legend-

Emma and Gia smiled at each other as they walked into the mall. They made a beeline for Ernie's. Wanting to surprise Orion, and not be seen ditching school by Ernie himself, they peeked in to see if he was there. Emma giggled when she saw him. "Psst!" she hissed. "Psst!

Gia never thought that Orion would be able to hear her, but sure enough he looked up. Gia pointed at her watch then at the door. Orion nodded in understanding and took his apron off. "Uh Ernie," he said as he grabbed his silver jacket. "I'm going to take a break. See you in half an hour."

"Ok," Ernie relied, not looking up from the table he was wiping down. Orion smiled at the girls as he pulled his jacket on and followed them out the door.

-Silver Legend-

Troy, Jake, and Noah all stood around Tensou, admiring his handy work. "It looks great," the red ranger complimented.

"Yes," Gosei agreed. "Tensou has been working very hard. Now all we need is for Orion to activate it."

"Here we are!" Gia announced, more alerting the others to their presence than anything else. The boys all stood up and turn around as Orion walked in with the girls. He hesitated a little, wondering why they were having a team meeting during school hours. "Come on," the yellow ranger smiled. Emma gave him a small wave to keep him coming.

"Just in time," Troy smiled as they approached. Orion have him a look of slight confusion.

"Tensou," Noah said. "Bring it over."

The little robot rolled out from behind the boys and up to Orion. The silver ranger eyes the yellow belt-like object around his neck. "What's going on?" he asked, starting form an idea of what might be happening. All the Rangers shared a look and a smile that told Orion they knew exactly what was going on. Troy bent down and picked up the object. "What is this?"

Tory held the object out to their new teammate. Orion took it hesitantly, stating to feel elated. "Go on!" Noah encouraged him. "Try it on!"

Orion carefully put the belt around his waist. As soon as he secured it light flashes to life in the lines in it. He quickly played with his jacket to hide his surprise. It was like he'd just activated it. _But shouldn't they have already activated it?_ he wondered.

Troy meanwhile smiled like all the others, but inside his mind was reeling. _He activated it. Just like__ he said he did with his morpher. I never seen anything like that. Maybe Gosei really is right. Something is going on with Orion._

"Orion," Gosei said. "You now have access to all the sixth ranger keys. It's time to take a your power to a whole new level. The armada is only getting stronger. So as a team, expect the unexpected, and may the power protect you."

"Thank you Gosei," Orion replied, truly honored the team had accepted him like this. It was everything he'd always dreamed of and more. Jake nodded and turned around, then stopped dead. He stared at Gia as she smiled at their newest member. "I will not let you down."

The green ranger glanced around, starting to feel that jealousy from before come back with a vengeance.

-Silver Legend-

Meanwhile, in the downtown area of Angel Grove, Skeltox stood on top of building with some X-Borgs. "Yippee!" the alien cheered as he remembered how well the demonstration on Vekar's ship had gone. "Where shall I cast off next?" He smiled with evil glee and brought his "pole" back and cats off his green energy string. He happened to hit a man was cycling up a hill. The energy string hit the man and pulled want looked like a ghost copy of him out.

The man, TJ, then laid got off his bike and laid down as all energy left his body. All the while unaware that his unconsciousness was much more pea fully achieved than by a certain friend of his. With that energy secured, Skeltox then cast off again. This time he hit a kid who was doing homework. The green string pulled the ghost figure that looked like that boy out of him as well. The boy yawned and got up.

"It's too hard," he decided as he did. "I'll sleep on it." He laid down on his bed and was unconscious in seconds.

-Silver Legend-

Back in the command center, Troy put aside his uneasiness about Orion and reached out to put his hand on the silver ranger's shoulder. "Welcome officially to the team." Orion smiled at him happily and Tory couldn't help but feel worry. According to Gosei, whatever was going on here, Orion was not an aware and willing participant. The red ranger was convinced he meant no harm, but he worried about the silver ranger's safety more than anything. Unaware of their leader's thoughts, the other Rangers agreed and cheered for Orion. Their celebrating was cut short by at alerting going off on one of the podiums.

Tensou rolled over to it and lifted his head up to see it. "Oh my! I'm picking up energy spikes in multiple locations!"

"Ok," Tory said, slipping effortlessly and fully into 'leader mode' with practiced ease. "Let's split up into groups and track them down. Noah, Gia, you'll be one group. Emma, you're with me. Jake, you take Orion. Be his mentor for the day." He turned his head and completely missed the look on Jake's face.

_Great,_ the green ranger thought. _Just freaking great._

"Cool?" Tory asked.

"Got it!" Orion said as the others headed out. Jake didn't move and Orion looked at him. "Shall we?"

Jake nodded tensely. "Yeah come on." He ran out, not bothering to check if the silver ranger was keeping up with him or not.

-Silver Legend-

Meanwhile, Skeltox was casting off again, this time hitting Ernie.

"And for Madame?" the man asked, taking frozen yogurt orders. He was hit with the string and suddenly stood up, becoming more tense. When his energy was pulled out, he untied his apron. He the set said apron down on the table and sat down on the long booth seat. "Help yourself," he smiled as he passed out. His head leaned right in the lap of the girl next to him, who looked understandably shocked about the turn of events.

Meanwhile, Troy and Emma arrived at the first location of an energy spike. The red r a her saw a man lying on the ground and automatically fared he worst. "Over there!" He and Emma knelt down beside the man and looked over him quickly. "He's still breathing," Troy said, relieved.

"He's unconscious," Emma said as TJ rolled over in his sleep a little bit. "But I think he'll be ok here. Let's go!" The two do them got up and ran to check another one.

Noah and Gia meanwhile, arrived at the beach to check on an energy spike themselves. The blue ranger took out his Gosei morpher and checked it. "Tensou picked up an energy signal in this area."

Gia looked around the apparently deserted stretch of beach in frustration. "There has to be something around here somewhere! Come on!"

Jake and Orion arrived at their first location,noisy in time to see a strange green string descend upon an unsuspecting woman. It entered her body and pulled out the ghost version of her. She dropped her bag and stumbled as the two Rangers ran froward. Orion caught she as she started to pass out.

"Excuse me," Jake said, "are you ok?" X-Borgs suddenly appeared, almost out of nowhere, and ran at the Rangers and unconscious civilian. "Get her someplace safe." Orion nodded and picked up the woman easily while Jake went to meet their enemies. "It's morphin' time!" He pulled out his Gosei morpher and put the card in. "GO, GO, MEGAFORCE!" He morphed and and didn't even hesitate to jumbos into the fray. He punched and kicked at the foot soldiers. He grabbed one and spun around, bringing it to the ground. He tuned and punched above the, then kicked a third.

Orion meanwhile, set the woman down out of harms way. He ran back to Jake, who regrouped with him. "Let's power up!" the black ranger said.

Orion nodded and grabbed his morphed as Jake grabbed his second one. They grabbed their keys as well and Orion put his in his morpher. Jake flipped his over and inserted the key part. "SUPER MEGA MODE!" they both shouted as Orion pushed a button on his morpher and Jake turned the key in his.

"Super Megaforce, silver!" Orion yelled.

"Super Megaforce, green!" Jake yelled.

The two of them attacked the X-Borgs. Jake flipped over one, then swept the feet from under another one. He turned and punched a different one and kicked another. He landed another punch and kicked a weapon away. Orion took the other half and was jumping and kicking all leg the place. He kicked three, then ran towards another small group and jumped. He kicked three right in the chest and sent them to the ground. Jake also kicked on, then looked up. He gasped. "Look!" he yelled pointing to the top of a building. "Up there!"

Skeltox chuckled. "Soon I will be unstoppable! The more energy I collect, the more powerful I become!"

"Tensou!" Jake said, contacting the command center through his super morpher. "We found them, send the others!" He and Orion summoned grappling hooks, grateful that the whole apparent pirate motif their suits had. The two of them swung up the roof top and jumps the railing at the top.

Well, Orion did, yelling, "Not so fast!" as he did.

Jake meanwhile got his foot caught on the railing and fell on his face as he landed. "I meant to do that!" he declared as Orion started to fight the X-Borgs. Jake saw this and scowled. "Oh great!" He quickly had to roll away as X-Borgs attacked him.

Orion slashed left and right with his trident. "Super silver trident!" He left the usual silver trails of light in his wake from the power. He kicked one away and continued to take them out.

Jake saw this and grew even more angry. An X-Borg grabbed him, much to the green ranger's annoyance. "Hey! Get! Off! Me!" He hit the foot soldier in the head with every word. He tried to get to Orion to try and out do him. Two more X-Borgs put their weapons out to stop him. Jake hit their weapons with his own and tried to take Orion down a few pegs. "Pretty good. But let me show you how it's done." As he said it, an X-Borg snuck up behind him and hit him on the the head. The helmet protected him from the blow, but he knew it didn't look good. "Get off me!" he yelled, slashing at it with his saber. The others around him, suddenly converged, making him drop his saber in shock. "Whoa! Whoa! Hey you guys back off too!" he yelled as they threw him off the side of the building. He quickly grabbed the railing of a balcony and pulled himself up. "Oh that was close." He ducked as an X-Borg swung its weapon at him. He ran along the ledge, using the railing to keep himself up.

X-Borgs swung their weapons at him and he stepped back. Unfortunately he dog got that he was standing on the ledge and fell. "Whoa!" he yelled as he grabbed it with his hands. The aliens hit and him and finally one shot his hands with it's blaster. He fell and hit a roof just below him, cushioning his fall slightly. "Man this day is not going well," he moaned after he hit the ground. He sat up as more X-Borgs surrounded him. "Ah!" He flinched back as one swung it's weapon at him. Suddenly, a trident dropped out of the sky and took it out. Jake looked up as Orion fell from the sky, leaning nimbly on his feet.

"Don't worry Jake!" the silver ranger assured his friend, pulling his trident out of the defeated alien. "I've got your back." He swung his trident and took out a couple of X-Borgs. He then spun in a larger circle and the silver light he left in his wake took out the rest of them. "You ok?"

"Fine!" Jake snapped, growing more irritated with his new teammate by the second. "Of course I am," he muttered under his breath as he got up. "Mr. Perfect saved me."

"Guys!" Troy yelled as he and the other Rangers arrived. "Sorry we're late. What's the situation?"

"For you?" Skeltox asked, coming out with more X-Borgs. "Two words: Game over!"

"Ok first," Gia said stepping forward. "What's that smell? Second, let's go legendary."

"Good idea," Orion nodded form behind them. "This guy's much tougher than he looks."

"Legendary Ranger Mode!" the five Megaforce Rangers shouted. "RPM, GET IN GEAR!" They morphed into their RPM modes and attacked the alien. "Full throttle!"

"Go for it guys!" Orion watched as they attacked the X-Borgs at lighting fast speeds. It amazed him how well they could use the powers of their teams. "Amazing! Now it's my turn to go legendary! RPM sixth ranger power!" He summoned a key the way he had before, but this time it appeared through his new belt. "Cool! Another silver key!" He smiled as he pulled out Gemma's key. His belt flipped open again and he pulled out the RPM gold ranger key

"Wait, RPM had two sixth Rangers! I forgot!"

"Orion!" Noah yelled, keeping a weapon away from his face. "We need you help!"

"Morph already!" Tory shouted.

"Uh! But to which one?!" Orion asked.

"So, it's time to fillet you all!" Skeltox smiled.

Orion closed his eyes and channeled, energy into both of them, thinking that it would help him chose the bets one. He suddenly felt a strange feeling come over him and a blinding white light hit his eyes. He opens them and looked around. "What? Where am I?" He wondered, looking around the white space. He saw two people with their backs turned to him. "Um-" they tuned around and he smiled. "It's you two!"

"Yes, it's us," Gemma told him in her morphed form. "RPM Silver, and RPM gold."

"But, which one should I use in battle?"

"You don't have to," Gem said. "Your channeling of the power into us has given you the answer."

"What'd you mean?"

"Just watch," Gemma replied. She and Gem face each other and clasped one hand to the other. They created a blinding light and Orion was forced to shut his eyes again. When he opened them, he was back in the battle.

"Orion!" Jake yelled, starting to get overpowered. "Stop ,easing around and help us!"

"You won't believe what just happened to me!" Orion told them excitedly. He looked down in his hands and gasped. "No way!" He held a key that was RPM gold on one side and RPM silver in the other side. I can't wait to see what this key can do!" He flipped his morpher open and placed the key inside. "Time to go legendary! RPM, GET IN GEAR!"

"Huh?" Emma asked, looking over at him.

"What?!" Jake snapped angrily.

"Impossible!" Noah smiled.

"Nice!" Troy compiled.

"Wow!" Gia gushed.

"He actually fused RPM silver and gold together," Emma said as literally every everyone stopped fighting to stare at Orion.

The silver ranger was now morphed into a half silver, half gold ranger. "Sorry for the wait!" he told his friends. "But now it's showtime! RPM, silver and RPM gold, ready for action! And now I have two cloud hatchets! Which means double the trouble!" He took the weapons and held them by his sides. "Lift off!" He flew through the air and at the aliens. He started taking them out. Unknown to the Rangers, two observers of the battle grinned at each other.

"He just-" Gem began.

"Fused our powers!" Gemma finished.

"Maybe he can access K's theory."

Meanwhile, Orion just finished taking out the X-Borgs single-handedly. "Oh come on," Jake sighed from the ground as the silver ranger landed on the ground without a scratch on him. Orion attacked Skeltox next, but the alien blocked the cloud hatchets with his pole.

"Without that fancy suit," Skeltox said as he blocked Orion's shots. "I bet you're nothing!"

"Good thing I have it on then!" Orion laughed as he kicked the alien.

"Whoa!" Noah smiled.

"He's a great addition to the team," Troy nodded.

"Exactly! He's amazing!" Gia agreed, running forward.

Jake felt his jealousy grow even deeper. "Great," he muttered. "Mr. Impressive just got even more impressive!" He started to claw at his leg in irritation.

Orion swung at Skeltox again, only to have his weapons blocked. Skeltox raised his dead fish. "Take a whiff of this!" he shouted as he blasted Orion. The silver ranger was thrown into the side of the nearby building.

"Orion!" Emma yelled. Skeltox turned and shot at the Rangers next. All except for Jake dodged to the side. The blast landed just short of the green ranger; making him stumble back. "Jake! Get down!" Emma yelled as Skeltox fired again. She got hit and yelled out in pain.

"Em!" Jake said, guilt flooding him. "I-I'm sorry! I just froze up!"

"I guess it's true what they say!" Skeltox laughed as he pulled out his pole. "There's plenty of fish in the see!" He cast his light string and it split into four parts. They hit Troy, Noah, Emma, and Gia.

"No!" Orion shouted as ghost versions of them were pulled out. They all de-morphed and dropped to the ground, except for Troy. The red ranger blinked and started to take his jacket off.

"So tired," he mumbled. "I'm going to take a nap." He laid down on the ground and used his leather jacket as a pillow.

"What've you done to them?!" Orion demanded, attacking Skeltox. He was knocked back and the alien laughed.

"Time to go fishing for humans!" Skeltox smiled. "Bye-bye!"

"Hey, wait, come back! I'm not down with you!" Orion shouted as the alien teleported away. He moaned and sighed. He turned back to the others and checked each of them. "We need to get them to the command center!" he told Jake. "Right now!"

The green ranger sighed. "If I hadn't of froze this wouldn't have happened!" The gran ranger moaned as guilt filled him. _What are we going to do?!_


	11. Golden Silver

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Eleven: Golden Silver

A/N: Woo! Time for another update! Hope you like it!

"Some day fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida, Brave

Back in the command center, Jake paced around a little bit, anxiously. He stared at the ranger keys on the wall for a second. _I bet none of them ever screwed up like me. _"This can't be happening."

Orion looked over the Rangers, now sleeping peacefully on cots that they had at the command center for just such an emergency. "Please," he begged. "Wake up."

Jake sighed inwardly and pushed himself off the wall and agreed pacing again. Tensou rolled around by one of the cots moaning.

"Oh boy, oh boy," the little robot said worriedly.

"Come on guys," Orion told them.

"Oh Gosei!" Tensou cried out, rolling around in circles the way he tended to do when he was worried. "They're sound asleep! How will we wake them?!"

"Tensou, calm down," Gosei told him sternly. "We'll find a way."

Jake sighed. "This is all my fault." Orion stopped his efforts to wake their friends up and looked at the green ranger.

"Huh?" he asked, getting up and walking over.

"They got hit because they were trying to protect me."

"No," Orion told him. "It was an accident."

"Easy for you to say. Everything you touch turns to gold. Or silver." He started walking away. "They did it for me! Now it's my job to bring them back!" he yelled as he left the command center. "Not yours."

Orion watched him go with confusion. He shook his head and followed the green ranger. "Jake stop!" He yelled as he hurried to catch up. "Hey, wait for me!" He tried to think of what to say to get Jake to listen. "I too carry that burden!"

"No you don't!" Jake snapped, turning to look at the silver ranger. "It's not the same-"

"It is the same!" Orion insisted. "If there's anyone who feels guilty for surviving it's me." Jake stared at him and realization slowly dawned on his face. "And if there's such a thing as destiny, that's what made us a team. I am your team. Plus, you're my mentor, remember?" Jake scoffed a little.

Their morphers went off and they looked at them. Jake nodded a little and smiled. "We're a team." He held his fist up and Orion bumped it with his own. "Let's go!"

-Silver Legend-

"La! Lala! Lala!" Skeltox sang as he skipped through the city. "Four rangers down! Only two more to go!"

"Surprise!" Orion shouted, jumping through the air, fully morphed and ready to fight. He landed and swung his trident at Skeltox who blocked it.

"Good!" the alien sneered. "Now I'll make it five rangers down!" He hit Orion and the silver ranger was thrown backwards. "Just like that!" He advanced towards Orion, but was stopped by blasts suddenly hitting him.

"We're taking back our friend's energy!" Jake yelled, running towards Skeltox.

"Go for it Jake!" Orion encouraged him, getting on his hands and knees. Jake ran and flipped over his friend. He ran and kicked Skeltox in the chest. The alien swung his pole, but Jake ducked and dogged to avoid it. He grabbed it with two hands and maneuvered it and Skeltox down.

"I've got an idea!" He suddenly told Orion. "You fused two keys together! Why not fuse them all?!" Skeltox gained the upper hand again and grabbed his pole. He threw Jake over his body and onto the ground.

"Because I have no idea how they fused in the first place!"

"That didn't stop you before!" Jake pointed out, as Skeltox hit him and then punched him. He fall back onto the ground. "Just imagine how powerful you could be!"

"You mean us?" Orion asked him. But he knew Jake had a valid point. "Ok, I'll try." He closed his eyes and focused in the energy inside of him. It was strange. It didn't feel like silver energy exactly. It felt like something more encompassing. More pure.

Inside the command center, Tensou looked at the keys. He studied the strange pattern that started to be form. "Gosei, look! The sixth ranger keys!"

"I know Tensou," Gosei said. "I can feel a flow of energy from the Morphing Grid grow stronger."

"What does this mean?!"

"I think our silver ranger is more powerful than any of us could've imagined."

Back on the battle field, Jake wondered why Orion hadn't done it yet. "Orion, you can do it! Go head, I've got this guy!" He'd had Skeltox around the waist, but the alien threw him off. "At least I did." He grabbed at the alien's legs in desperation.

"What you're got," Skeltox said. "Is more than you can handle." He started hitting Jake with his dead fish.

"No such thing!" Jake said through gritted teeth, holding on.

"Alright," Orion said, standing up. He felt a flow of pure and awesome energy traveling through his body. "I can do this." He clenched his fists. "Right now my friends need me! I can't let them down!"

Jake wrapped his legs around Skeltox and took him down. "We're all counting on you!" he told Orion. He tried to pin Skeltox down.

Orion felt the energy inside of him build up. "Power of six! Activate!" He hit the top of his belt buckle and keys started to flow out of it as it glowed. He caught them all and stared at them. "Whoa." He blinked and found himself back in the place where everything was white. "It's all the sixth Rangers!" he smiled as one by one his predecessors turned to look at him.

Jake meanwhile was thrown into a table. "I gotta keep him busy until Orion is done!" he told himself as he threw plates at Skeltox.

"Ah! Ow!" Skeltox snapped as one hit him in the chest and another hit him in the face.

Jake summoned a key. "Legendary ranger mode, In Space! LET'S ROCKET!" He morphed into the black astro ranger and spun his weapon. "Lunar Lance!" he shouted, hitting Skeltox with the weapon. "Boy this lance sure packs a punch!" He swung left and right, making the alien back up. He suddenly delivered a particularly powerful blow and forced his opponent against a gate.

"Enough of this!" Skeltox snapped. He raised his dead fish and fired at Jake, who used the lunar lance to block it; knocking him on the ground.

Meanwhile, Orion looked at all the sixth Rangers. "Please, sixth Rangers, join together with me help us fight for Earth!" He tried not to let his gaze linger on the morphed form of his father.

One sixth ranger in particular stepped forward. "You are a worthy sixth," Tommy said.

"You have shown great courage and loyalty," Trey smiled as he grabbed Tommy's hand.

"We will join our powers together for you to fight!" Zhane told him; joining the other two.

"The power of six is now yours!" Ryan said as he held hands as well.

"Use our powers well," Eric advised; grabbing Merrick's hand.

"And defeat evil as it attacks!" Merrick said; grabbing Eric's in return.

Orion blinked. "You're not the real Rangers, are you?"

"No," Cam admitted. "We are their embodiment in the morphing grid."

"The morphing gird?!"

Trent nodded as he and Cam joined the chain. "You are destined to do great things, Orion."

Sam nodded as he joined in as well. "Incredible things."

"Things beyond imagination," Leanbow said, holding onto Sam's hand on one side.

"Go show them who's boss," Tyzonn smiled as he grabbed Leanbow's hand on the other side.

"Remember that the power of six-" Gem started.

"-Is always with you," Gemma finished as the twins joined the chain as well.

"Make us proud," Antonio told him, grabbing Gemma's hand and completing the chain. As soon as he did, all fourteen of them started to glow. Orion shut his eyes and the blinding light died away. He smiled and watched as the ranger keys glowed, then died down. He now held an actual key with the faces of all the sixth Rangers on it. "This is incredible!" he hair tend as held it up to show Jake. Said ranger was thrown through the air again and landed hard, de-morphing back into his own suit. Orion ran over to him. "Jake! Are you ok buddy?!"

"Don't worry about me," Jake moaned. "Access your new powers!"

"Ok," Orion nodded, standing up. "This monster's in for a surprise!" Skeltox backed up a little bit as Orion stared him down. He took his morpher and held it lever his new key. "Super Mega Gold!" he shouted as he inserted his key. He felt an amazing amount of power and energy rush through him. A bigger version of his new key slid down over his body. Parts of it bent around his legs and his trident refolded so that it was more like a spear.

"Whoa!" Jake gasped from the ground, admiring Orion's new mode.

"Earth's defenders, never surrender!" The silver ranger shouted. "Super Megaforce, gold!"

"Silver? Gold?" Skeltox asked. "It doesn't matter! You'll be black and blue when I'm finished with you!"

"He's just green with envy Man," Jake assured his teammate. "Go get him."

Orion nodded and walked towards Skeltox. "Yes!" Skeltox said, jumping. "Let's finish this!" He ran at Orion, but the silver ranger simply hit him. He spun around and whipped his spear across Skeltox's chest. The weapon now left gold light in its wake as he swung it. He spun on his heel and kicked the monster, then brought his spear straight down and hit him again. He spun once, twice, three times in a row, hitting Skeltox each time and leaving a circle of gold light in his wake.

"Yeah Orion! Go!" Jake shouted happily.

Orion hit Skeltxo yet again, sending him f,high through the air. "You wanted this to be finished?" he asked, inserting his key into his weapon. "You got it!" He turned the key and spun his weapon around. "Legendary Final Strike, charge!" He pointed the weapon at Skeltox as the tip started glow.

"This doesn't look good," Skeltox said.

"Super silver spear!" Orion shouted, he felt another rush of energy from inside of him and he found he had gold and silver Rangers on either side of him. "Power of six, final strike!" He swung his weapon and each of his blasts became a sixth ranger. Starting with Tommy, they all appeared chronologically and struck Skeltox with their weapons. Orion was slats of all and he hit the monster twice before zooming back. He spun around as Skeltox exploded and he de-morphed back into his normal mode.

Jake got up, feeling out of breath a little bit. "Legendary mode is tiring," Orion told the green ranger. "I'm going to need more practice."

"You did it," Jake smiled as he gave Orion a pat on the shoulder.

"No, we did it!" Orion replied as he and Jake bumped fists.

All over the city, a magical glow started to appear on people. They suddenly jerked awake as the spell wore off and their energy returned. Including the other Rangers.

"Welcome back Rangers!" Tensou told them as they sat up. "We've missed you!"

Else where in the city, TJ got back on his bike and shook his head. _A monster had something to do with that, I'm sure, _he thought as he pedaled off. Ernie too woke up, jerking up to see his business empty. He simply shrugged and laid back down.

-Silver Legend-

Up on Prince Vekar's ship, Zhane jumped a little as Andros suddenly woke up. "Wha-"

"Andros?!" Zhane asked him. "Are you ok?"

Andros moaned and sat up, leaning against the wall. "Yeah. I think so."

In the main cockpit, Prince Vekar slammed his hand son his control panel in frustration. "No! No! No!" he shouted. "Another general destroyed?!" He fell back into his chair. "I can't take much more of this! Fools!"

"Levira-" Damaras began.

"Relax," Levira said, picking up the controller of her ray. "I'm on it."

-Silver Legend-

Back on Earth, a giant purple beam hit Skeltox and brought him back to life in giant mode. "Ah, that stinks!" Orion said, wrinkling his nose.

"He's going to stink up the entire city!" Jake said.

"Not if we don't harpoon him first."

Skeltox looked over. "What?" He saw the Skyship heading right for him and it fired. He stumbled back as it hit him.

"You're going to regret what you did to us!" Troy shouted as him.

"Jake!" Gia yelled. "Come on, get up here!"

"Yeah, help us out!" Emma agreed.

"We are a team after all," Noah pointed out.

"You got it!" Jake replied, grabbing a chain hanging off the ship. "Orion!" he shouted as he started to climb. "Follow our lead!" And he swung up into the ship.

"Release the Zords!" the five Megaforce Rangers on board shouted, activating the individual Zords.

"Super Mega Jet!" Noah shouted.

"Super Mega Wheeler!" Gia yelled.

"Super Mega Sub!" Emma shouted.

"Super Mega Racer!" Jake shouted.

"Zords combine!" The five of them yelled as their Zords joined together. "Legendary Megazord, ready!"

"Summon Q-Rex Zord!" Orion shouted. "Q-Rex Dino mode, activate!"

"Welcome to the party Orion," Jake smiled.

"Thanks!" Orion replied. "Hold him steady and I'll destroy that fishy-fish of his."

"Great idea!" Jake cheered.

Skeltox scoffed. "You don't really think that's going to happen, do you?" he asked as he attacked the Mgeazord.

"Only one way to find out!" Emma shouted in reply. Skeltox hit the megazord with his flashy-fist, and then went in for a blow on the Q-Rex zord. Orion spun his control wheels and pushed the fist away. This provided the Megazord with the opportunity to grab the fist.

"Got ya!" Troy declared. "Orion, now's your chance!"

"Ok!" Orion nodded. "One fried fish, coming up." He spun his his wheels again. "Drill blazer!" The Q-Rex zord spun around and hit the fist with its drill tail. The megazord let go and Skeltox stumbled back.

"No!" he shouted. "My fist! My precious fishy-fist!"

"Let's finish him off guys!" Orion said. He took out his White Dino Ranger key and inserted it. "Q-Rex Megazord, activate!" His zord transformed into its megazord form. "Q-Rex Megazord, ready! Batter up!" He swung his drill hand left end then right, hitting Skeltox and knocking him back. The general attempted to jump on him, but Orion punched him back. "Threw strikes," he said, holding up his three zord keys. "And you're out!" He inserted and turned all three keys. "Super Mega Final Strike!" The two other forms of his zord and appeared and all three combined as they attacked Skeltox. "Super Mega, triple drill attack!" They all hit Skeltox as he fell forward and was destroyed for the final time. "That's a super mega win!" Orion smiled as his megazord turned away.

"Nice job!" Tory complimented. _He really is powerful._

-Silver Legend-

After the battle, the Rangers were walking along a park in the city. "You know," Troy said. "You and Jake did a good job. That sends a loud mesas to the Armada. That no matter what happens, we'll never give up!"

"That's true," Emma agreed.

"Oh man, I just remembered I have to go!" Orion said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Hey, I'll walk with you," Jake said. "I have something I gotta do too."

"Ok," Orion nodded. He slapped down so Jake could walk next to him. "Good job today."

"You too. Listen, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For...being such a jerk. I mean...everything must be pretty hard for you right now with what's going on with your dad and uncle."

Orion smiled. "It's ok, really."

"That's good. Because you're a great guy."

"So are you. No wonder Gia likes you so much."

"What?! I-really?!"

"Oh yeah. You can tell. Don't worry by the way. I won't try to steal her from you."

Jake smiled. "Good."

"Reminds me of how my dad and uncle almost had a fight over my aunt."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Best friends for years, but one girl almost got between them. Although, the way dad tells the story, it was kind of my uncle's fault for overreacting."

Jake laughed. "Your dad sounds like a great guy."

"He's the best." Orion suddenly put his hands in his pocket and looked at the ground. Jake noticed this.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll help you rescue them."

"I-I know. I'm just worried about what they're going through."

Jake took a minute to realize what Orion was implying. "Don't worry, they're power rangers. They can take care of each other."

"Yeah. I have to get to Ernie's. Later."

"Bye!"

Orion ran the rest of the way to the mall and walked into the juice bar. He found Ernie asleep on a bench. He smiled and went over, shaking the man gently. "Ernie. Ernie." Ernie sat up and looked around.

"Oh...what time is it?"

"Time to go home," Orion told him, smiling.

Ernie shook his head as he stood up. "How was the day?"

"Golden," Orion answered after a minute, following his boss into the back room.

-Silver Legend-

Tommy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Gem! Gemma! Focus!"

"Right," Gem nodded. "Anyways, after that he summoned a battlizer and-"

"Wait! Did you just say battlizer?"

"Yes," Gemma confirmed.

"I thought sixth Rangers couldn't use battlizers," Scott said.

"Well he can apparently," Gem said.

"Ok, thank you," Tommy told them. "Just stay in the city and don't cause trouble. And don't interfere."

"Never," Gemma said as she as her brother left.

"Tommy," Carter said. "What does this mean? How can he just summon a battlizer?"

"And combine ranger powers across teams," Jason said.

"I don't know," Tommy admitted.

"Well you know," TJ said, "We could ask Zhane about it, you know, if he was here."

"You be quiet," Wes told him. "You were unconscious for most of the day."

"Alright, everyone shut up," Tommy said. "TJ, get the other Astro Rangers. I want to talk to you guys."

"About what?" TJ asked.

"Orion."

-Silver Legend-

Zhane sighed as the door opened to their cell opened. Bruisers grabbed him and pulled him out. Andros reached out to grab him, but they pulled him away too fast. "Hang in there Zhane!" Andros called out as the door was shut and locked again. "Hang in there!"

"I'll try," Zhane said through gritted teeth as he was lead down the hall. He felt his stomach shrivel up a little bit when he realized he was being led to Levira's lab. He was led inside and once again lifted onto the table. He thrashed around, trying to get rid of them. He heard laughing

and rolled his eyes. "You're a dramatic one."

"You could make this easier on yourself if you tell me what I want to know," Levira said as he was strapped down.

Zhane shook his head. She'd already tortured him more than once. "I'll never tell you."

She shrugged. "Have it your way." Zhane sighed and rested against the table. Levira came over, holding something circular in her hands. As she got closer she pulled on it and it broke into two halves.

"What-what is that?" Zhane asked her.

"I believe people of most planets call it a shock collar." Zhane paled as she placed it around his neck. His heart started pounding as it clicked into place. "Now," she said walking over to a counter. "I'm going to ask you the same question I always do. What's with the silver ranger?"

Zhane shook his head. "I won't-" He didn't even have time to finish before she clicked something on the remote and pain shot down his body. He could feel the electricity shooting down his neck and spine, setting his nerves on fire. He was pretty sure his hands were going numb. It eventually stopped and he was out of breath.

"Tell me about the silver ranger."

Zhane licked his lips. "No."

Levira shook her head pushed the bouton again. She smiled a little as the ranger's screams filled her lab. She stopped and walked over to him. "You could make this stop if you told me what I wanted to know."

Zhane took deep breaths. "Never. I will never tell you. You can torture me, blind me, I don't care! I will never tell you!"

Levira simply smiled and pushed the button again. She smiled even more as the prisoner's screams continued to get louder.

-Silver Legend-

_Zhane sighed as he looked around. Tracking the down the sixth Eltarian ranger's family hadn't been easy. The best he could do was track last names through hospital records. All of that had lead him here. To a tiny mining village on a planet he'd never even heard of. He walked down the path that lead to the village, wondering why the Eltarian had come here. "There's no record of power rangers having ever existed here," he mused as he walked. "So why would he feel the Power calling him here?"_

_"Hey!" someone behind him shouted. Zhane turned around and saw a miner coming towards him. "You new around here? I've never seen you before."_

_"My name is Zhane," the former silver said, shaking the man's dirty hand._

_"Sorry about the mess."_

_"That's alright."_

_"What're you doing here Zhane?"_

_"I'm just passing through."_

_"Oh well, it's going to be dark soon. These roads aren't safe to travel at night. Especially alone."_

_"I can handle myself."_

_"It's really not safe. Why don't you come stay with me and my family? We can feed you too. A nice, warm home-cooked meal."_

_Zhane's stomach growled. He'd been living off protein bars for the last week. Something as wonderful as a warm meal did sound appealing. "I'd hate to be a bother-"_

_"None sense. My wife won't mind at all. As long as you don't mind children."_

_"You have kids?"_

_"Three of them. You?"_

_"No, no kids myself. But I love kids. Please, show me the way."_

_"Great! My name is Merlon by the way."_

_"It's nice to meet you." Zhane followed his host down the road and into the village. It was a simply design. Just a bunch of houses in a circle around a central square. He smiled at how much it remind him of his own home village. Before it was destroyed of course. "Nice little place."_

_"Thanks," Merlon replied. "It's right up here." Zhane followed him into a small, two story shack. He opened the door and the astro ranger followed him in. There was a stove and sink in one corner, and off in a side room he could see a bed. In the living room area, two kids jumped to their feet._

_"Dad!" a boy smiled._

_"Dad!" the girl yelled._

_"Hey kiddos!" Merlon smiled, picking up the girl. "This is a new friend of daddy's. Zhane, these are my two oldest. My son Kerlon. He's eight. And my daughter Lyrica. She's five."_

_"It's nice to meet you both," Zhane smiled, shaking both their hands. Kerlon regained him with some suspicion, but Lyrica shook his hand happily._

_"Taking in strays?" a woman asked coming in. She had light blonde hair and hazel eyes. In her arms Zhane noticed that she carried a baby swaddled in a blanket._

_"Just a hungry traveler," Merlon defended._

_"I don't mean to be a bother-" Zhane began, but the woman shook her head._

_"It's fine. I don't mind at all." She walked closer. "My name is Kali."_

_"I'm Zhane."_

_Merlon smiled as he took the infant from his wife's arms. "And this little bundle of joy is my youngest son. Orion."_

_Zhane smiled as he looked down at the baby. "Hi Orion. It's nice to meet you."_


	12. Questions, Questions, Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Twelve: Questions, Questions, Questions

A/N: This chapter is kid of short, but oh well. Hope you like it!

"Some day fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida, Brave

Tommy and the other red Rangers of Earth's ranger council stopped talking as TJ walked in with the other Astro Rangers. Ashley walked right behind him, frowning in a way that a couple of people recognized. Cassie and Carlos followed her close behind. "Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, thank you for coming," Tommy greeted.

"Why did you want to see us?" Carlos asked. "We're spying, not interfering."

"Yeah, we're following the rules," Cassie nodded.

"You're not in trouble," Jason told them. "We just have some questions for you."

"About what?!" Ashley snapped.

"Orion," Tommy said simply.

Carlos looked at him in confusion. "Orion? As in Zhane's son?"

"Yes. How did Zhane become Orion's father?"

"He adopted him," TJ explained. "He told us that he'd met him on Earth and really took a shine to him."

"And how old was he?"

"Around six weeks or so. Just around a month old," Cassie answered. "Still just an infant."

"And Zhane took good care of him?" Jason asked.

"Of course he did," Carlos replied. "Zhane loves that kid. We didn't always see a lot of him but-"

"Why not?" Carter asked them suddenly. "How often did you see him?"

"A few times a year I guess," Cassie said.

"Did Zhane and Orion live on KO-35?" Tommy asked.

Ashley shook her head. "No. Zhane did a lot of work across multiple planets, so they were often gone. Like Cassie said, we only got to see Orion a couple times a year. Zhane too."

"Have you ever noticed anything strange about Orion?" Shane asked. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, not that I can think of," Cassie said.

"Well there was that one time-" TJ began and every red in the room immediately became more interested.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"Well, Orion was really young. Maybe three years old. He and Zhane were visiting Earth, so the team had a little get-together. Andros asked Orion if Zhane had started teaching him martial arts. When Orion said he had, Andros asked the kid to spar him. Not a real spar of course. Orion was only a little kid, so he knew how to pretend fight the kid I guess you could say. Anyways, Zhane objected to it. Told Andros that Orion had just started learning and barely knew a thing. Andros being Andros though, refused to let it go. He insisted that he should spar Orion and promised not to hurt him. At this point Orion was pretty excited, so it didn't really matter what Zhane said.

"So Andros and Orion squared off in the park near where we were having our picnic. Everything was going fine at first. Orion would swing at Andros, or try to kick him, and fail miserably. Or at least, that's what it looked like. I noticed Zhane watching them with a serious and not so calm look on his face. I looked back and saw that Orion almost looked like he was actually hitting Andros. I knew that couldn't be right though. The kid was only three. He couldn't even spell his own name, let alone actually hurt a full grown man. But he punched Andros in the knee a second later and Andros fell on the ground. We all ran over and Zhane picked Orion up. I knelt beside Andros, wondering what could've happened.

'Are you ok?' I asked him.

He just nodded. 'I'm fine.' He looked at Zhane and smiled as he got to his feet. 'Some kid you got there. Really strong punch. He'll make a great ranger yet.'

After that we didn't really think too much about what happened, but Zhane didn't let Orion spar any of us ever again. In fact I think we saw even less of them than we had before the incident."

The room was silent was the council digested the story. Tommy crossed his arms and eyed his successor critically. "So what you're saying is, that a three-year-old managed to hurt a veteran power ranger, who was a full grown adult at that point?"

"As crazy as it sounds," Cassie said. "He's telling the truth. That's exactly the way it happened."

"But how could Orion have hurt him?" Wes asked. "He was a little kid, Andros was an adult."

"We know that," Ashley sighed. "We've never really thought too much about it, but it is kind of weird."

Tommy nodded. "Thank you guys. You've been very helpful."

"Since we've helped you," Ashley started, pushing TJ out of the way and striding up to Tommy. "Then would you mind helping me?"

"Um...how?"

"Well you could start by telling me where my husband is!"

Tommy tried not to flinch. "Ashley, I know you're upset-"

"You bet I'm upset! I have a two-year-old at home asking me every night where her daddy is." At these words, just about every person shifted uncomfortably. "Thomas Oliver," Ashley said, speaking low. "You tell me where my husband is right now."

Tommy sighed. "Ashley, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Why? Why should you be sorry?" Cassie stepped froward and grabbed the former yellow's hand for support.

"I made the decision to ask him and Zhane to go on a scouting mission for us. To spy on the Armada. It was a very simple and straightforward mission."

"What happened?"

"We believe they were captured."

"Captured?!" Cassie wrapped a reassuring arm around her friend.

"Yes. Received word from Billy. Apparently Orion went with Zhane and Andros. According to his account, they were found and Zhane and Andros were taken captive. I'm sorry."

"No. No...I- Andros of God!" Carlos quickly turns he'd froward and grabbed the other side of Ashley to help Cassie support her. Ashley leaned into Cassie, who wrapped her arms around her. The former pink waved a little at Carlos, who backed up.

"Who don't you take her somewhere else?" TJ asked.

Cassie nodded and started walking out. "Come on Ash," she said quietly. "It's ok. Come on, let's just get outside."

As they left Carlos rounded on TJ angrily. "You knew, didn't you?" TJ could only nod. "You knew where Andros was this whole time, and didn't say a word?!"

"I couldn't!" TJ insisted as Carlos grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into a nearby wall. Several reds jumped to their feet and a couple ran froward.

"Two weeks! He's been gone for two weeks and you said nothing! Knowing he has a child! A daughter who has been asking for him!"

"Ok, Carlos! Carlos!" Tommy and Jason pulled the Hispanic man off of his friend. "Don't blame TJ. We told him he couldn't tell. We don't need people to panic."

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you," TJ said as Jason and Tommy let go.

Carlos sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Two weeks. Two weeks. I can't believe you dragged him back in it this stuff. You knew when Kiara was born he wanted out to the ranger business."

"I know, I know," TJ sighed. "It's just...none of us can ever really get out Carlos. We're Rangers forever. I know he what's the quiet, family life. We all do. But this is our duty. He knew that."

"Carlos," Tommy said, "we didn't force him to go. We asked. He agreed of his own consent."

Carlos sighed and rubbed his hair. "What's we do now?"

"We wait," Jason answered simply. "And hope that the Megaforce Rangers will save them."

"With Orion on their team now, we have a greater chance of them getting rescued," Tommy explained.

"I'd better go check in the girls." Carlos looked at TJ. "Kiara's birthday is tomorrow. Since Andros won't be there, I'd suggest you come. She and Ashley are going to need some company."

TJ nodded and Carlos walked out. He sighed and looked at Tommy. "We are in way over our heads here."

"I know," Tommy sighed. "But we have to keep doing what we're doing. Earth's enemies will never rest."

"And nether will we," Scott said. "But we need to start preparing."

Tommy nodded. "I know. And I have a plan."

"Hope it was better than your last one," TJ commented, sitting down in his seat.

"It is. TJ, I need you to contact Justin."

"You can't do it."

"True, but he listens to your better. Tell him we need his expertise."

"Ok, but why?"

"In a minute. Carter, Mrs. Merryweather as well. Shane, we need Cam. Wes, get a hold of Trip. I know they're hesitant to come back to the past, but we need all hands on deck. Jack, we'll need Bridge. And Kat and Boom if they can be spared. Jayden, we need Antonio as well. Conor, get Ethan."

"Why?" Connor asked. "Dr. O, what's going on?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Tommy?" the legendary ranger asked as he pulled out his emergency communicator. It was a simple box with a button and a speaker. But it was very powerful and had an incredible range. "Billy?" He waited a minute before getting s reply.

"Yeah Tommy?"

"How's the situation on Eltar?"

"It could be better. Why?"

"You think they'll let some Earth Rangers and allies through the borders?"

"If they dint we could always set up a temporary teleportation passage through the morphing grid. Why, what's up?"

"You still have the data from your lab, right?"

"Of course."

"Good." Tommy smiled. "Because we're sending you reinforcements tomorrow."

"For what?"

"It's time to reactivate Operation Zordon."


	13. Tensou the Amnesiac

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Thirteen: Tensou the Amnesiac

A/N: Hey guys! I finally got another chapter finished! Hope you guys are ready!

"Some day fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida, Brave

Storm clouds were moving over Angel Grove. Prince Vekar watched the instruments on his spaceship. He nodded to himself. "Excellent! The electrical storm conditions are perfect." He turned to Damaras. "Have you located the power-mid my brother Vrak was working on?"

"Yes sire," Damaras answered. "This storm should energize Vrak's power crystal. And allow us to access the power-mid's incredible destructive force. But we must move quickly."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vekar snapped. "Now, move quickly."

"I have deployed Commander Sirjinkor," Damaras replied, having previously predicted the prince's response. "Soon this planet will be ours."

Meanwhile, else where on the ship, Zhane watched as Andros shifted again. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Andros muttered.

"I know you're lying. Tell me the truth."

"It's just..." He could feel Zhane staring at him intensely in the darkness of the cell. "Kiara's birthday must've passed by now."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Her third birthday. I should've been there."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who volunteered for this crazy mission." He sighed. "I just wanted a quiet life."

Zhane snorted. "Quiet life? Andros have you met us?"

"I know, I know. I should'nt have volunteered. If I hadn't, we'd be on Earth right now and I'd be with my family."

"You did the right thing. You took the mission because you wanted to help. Because you want the universe to be safe for Kiara to grow up in. She and Ashley will understand someday. I promise."

"I hope so."

Zhane knew he'd done little to cheer up his friend, but he supposed there was nothing he could do about it. He knew Andros loved his daughter more than life itself. It was hard for him to be away like this. Which Zhane definitely understood. With everyday that passed he grew more worried about Orion, just like Andros worried about Kiara. _But Orion is in more immediate danger than Kiara,_ Zhane reminded himself. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if the Armada found out the truth about Orion. Zhane had considered telling Andros, but was still set against it. Under no circumstances could the Armada know. _They can't find out. I won't let them._

-Silver Legend-

Back on Earth, the storm was getting worse and Tensou was noticing it. "Gosei," he said, rolling towards the entrance of the command center. "I'm going outside to check on the communication module." He knew it was of vital importance they maintain the ability to communicate with the rangers at all times. A storm like this one could potentially damage it.

"Be careful Tensou," Gosei said. "I sense an electrical storm gathering. Your metal frame could potentially attract a lightning strike.

"Okee-dokee!" Tensou cheered. "I'll only be out there for a minute." He left the command center and made his way over the rocks to where the communication module was hidden. He moved pretty well over them for a robot. "Whoa!" he exclaimed when he saw the sky. "Gosei was right! Those clouds don't look friendly at all." He stopped at the edge of a cliff and could very clearly see the ferocity of the storm as it approached the city. "Oh! I'd better hurry and get back inside!"

Before he could move however, lighting struck him, electrifying his whole body. "Whoa!" His vision went dark for a second before everything came back online. "What just happened to me? Wait, I don't even know who me is." He started moving around the rocks, hoping something would jog his memory. "Who am I? Where am I? Hello?! Is anybody out there?!" he called as he moved along the rocks. Unaware he was heading the opposite direction of where he needed to go.

-Silver Legend-

In Ernie's froyo shop, Ernie was attempting to fill two cones with the delicious treat. He frowned when nothing came out of the machine as he pulled down the lever. The Rangers, minus Noah, were sitting at a table, waiting for their food. Noah walked in and spotted them almost immediately.

"Hey guys!" he said walking up to them.

"Hey!" Troy and Orion greeted.

"Hey buddy!" Jake said.

"What's up with the umbrella?" Troy asked, nodding his head at the wet umbrella Noah was shaking out.

"You kidding me? There's this freaky lightning storm going on right now," Noah said as he sat down. He shivered. He loved science, but large storms like this were a reason why he didn't really like meteorology.

"Oh," Emma smiled. "I love lighting. Well...you know, from a distance." Everyone chucked as Ernie stepped up the the front counter.

"I'm sorry guys," he said. "No froyo today. The machine's busted." Everyone groaned, including the megaforce Rangers. It didn't really matter though, because at that moment Troy's morpher went off. He opened up one side of his jacket discreetly.

"What is it Gosei?" he asked, bringing it close to his mouth. Everyone leaned in close to hear what was going on.

"Rangers," Gosei said, never one to waste time with greetings. "Tensou went outside and did not come back. I need you to find him."

"Maybe he got scared away by the storm passing through," Noah suggested. "You know, the thunder and lightning?" There was some small, collective nodding among the group.

"That may very well be Noah."

"We're on it Gosei," Troy assured him. The Rangers all got up and left the restaurant, while Ernie called someone on his, albeit ancient, cell phone.

"Fro yo repairs," the voice on the other end said the Rangers headed for the mall exit.

Back on Prince Vekar's ship, he wasn't pleased with the amount of progress that had made. "What's with the delay?! We need to harness the storm's power now! This could be our best chance to crush the Rangers and I won't lose it! Activate the power-mid and destroy them all!" he snapped at Damras.

-Silver Legend-

Tensou was in the downtown area of the city, looking for something that was familiar. "Oh," he said. "None of this looks familiar." He rolled to the edge of the sidewalk. "Why is everyone ignoring me?" He attempted to cross the street but had to roll back at the last second. "Whoa! That wasn't very nice!" A few second later he noticed a sign on the other side changed to a green person and everyone around him started moving. He followed the flow of the crowd. "Whoa!" he yelled moving around someone. "They're all too busy to even notice me! Am I really that short?"

He got across the street and saw what he thought, might be another robot. "Oh hello," he greeted the fire hydrant. Tensou though, was just glad to find something that was his own height. "Can you tell me who I am? Or anything at all?" He waited for a reply, but didn't get one. "Hello?! Fine be that way," he said turning away from what he didn't know was an inanimate object. "How rude. I wish I was taller so that they'd pay attention to me," he said as he rolled on down the street. "Maybe that furry guy can tell me who I am!" He rolled up to a yellow dog that was about his height, so he figured it was sure to see him. "Hello?! Throw me a bone here!" Unfortunately for Tensou he didn't know that dogs don't talk.

In another part of the city, Noah was searching near some railroad tracks for their missing friend. "Tensou!" he shouted. He looked around, but didn't see him anywhere.

Emma was on her pink BMX bike, searching for him. She looked a round as she rode through the city. "Tensou!" she shouted as she rode down the street.

Jake ran down another street in a different part of the city, worried about what would happen if someone besides a member of the team found him first. Or the Armada. "Tensou?!" he said, jumping on a wall to look behind it. He didn't see him and jumped back down, running down the street. Gia stopped momentarily at a street corner to look, but then continued running in her search. Everyone knew time was of the essence to find Tensou and get him back to the command center.

Tensou meanwhile, completely oblivious to the search and rescue team looking for him, stopped to admire his own reflection in a store window. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Who's that handles me guy? Huh! Wait a minute...that's me!" A small fragment of his memory and slipped through and he recognized his reflection. "Well, whoever I am, I'm a looker." At that moment, Emma rounded the corner and stopped her bike. She smiled when she saw the little robot.

"Guys," she said into her Gosei morpher, glad that the downtown area was full of people who were too busy minding their own business. "I've spotted Tensou. I'm going in."

"Huh?" Tensou said, noticing something strange in the background of the reflection. "Oh! Another me!" Indeed, the suitcase that the man was holding did look very similar to Tensou. "Maybe he knows who I am," he said, rolling towards the man and the suitcase; oblivious to Emma who was leaning her bike gently against a store window. "Excuse me friend," Tensou said to the suitcase. "Could you please help me out?" Of course he didn't get a reply, but he was blissfully unaware of why. "Hello?" Completely unknown to him, a bus was pulling up to the stop. The man grabbed Tensou, mistaking him for the suitcase. "Hey!"

Emma saw a gasped. "Oh no!" She could only watch as the man walked into the bus with their friend. "Everyone!" she said into her morpher as the bus pulled away. "Some guy in a tan raincoat took Tensou on the 875 bus towards Carson street. "I think he mistook him for his suitcase."

"Carson street?" Jake asked. "I'm three blocks away. I'm on it!" He took off running, hoping he could catch that bus. Emma drive her bike up to the forgetten suitcase and grabbed, figuring that when they found the guy, he would still need it. She managed to attach it to the handlebars of her bike and rode off after the bus.

"Hey!" she shouted uselessly, on the off chance the bus driver would hear her. "Bus driver! Wait!"

Meanwhile on the bus, Tensou was sitting very scared and still. _I've been captured,_ he thought to himself. _Better sit quietly until I can escape._

Jake jumped over a wall and ran as fast as he could towards Carson Street. "Enjoy your food!" he shouted someone as way of apology for jumping over them. He scaled a wall with ease, grateful for how fit being a ranger had made him, and continued running.

Back on the bus, the man who'd grabbed Tensou pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and brought it to his ear. "Hello? Yes," he said, patting Tensou, scaring the little robot. "I have it with me. I'm brining it to you."

_Oh boy!_ Tensou thought in fear.

"Hey!" Jake shouted when he saw the bus. "Hey wait!" He ran beside it, running even faster. "Slow down! Come on!" He turned down another street as he lost the bus, determined to catch it. He jumped over another wall several other obstacles in his haste. "Whoa! Excuse me!" he said last almost running into a lady. The woman recognized him instantly and followed him. Jake turned another corner and caught up with the bus. "Hey! Hey!" He raced to the stop and the bus finally stopped. Jake breathed a sigh of relief and got on. The woman watched the doors close and the bus pull away, but the Megaforce ranger was no where to be found.

"Kids these days," Alyssa observed. "Always in a rush."

On the bus, Jake was at least happy he'd managed to get on. _Of course it's going to be crowded, _he thought. _Where is he? _He scanned the interior for Tensou, looking for any sign if the small robot. As he made his way down the aisle, he spotted a tan raincoat; and underneath he saw part of Tensou's face. _Ha! There he is!_ Jake sat down in a seat that was luckily near Tensou. "Pst," he hissed.

"Huh?" Tensou said.

Jake looked straight ahead for a second, realizing that this was going to be tough in a place this crowded. He took his keys out of his pocket and pretended to drop them on the ground. He bent down to pick them up, and used the opportunity to talk to Tensou. "Hey, Tensou," he whispered. "Tensou!"

"Huh? What's a Tensou?"

"Tensou!" Jake hissed a little louder.

"Bless you!" the woman sitting next to Jake said. He sat up and looked at her, glad she'd just mistaken his talking for sneezing.

"Oh, uh, thank you," he replied. He tried to get back to Tensou, but the woman tapped him on the arm.

"You know I have some truly horrible allergies. I've had them for years. I found out when I bought my first cat, Jellybean." Jake nodded, trying to be polite, but thinking that he really didn't have time for this. "Then I just started sneezing and sneezing. And eventually, I had to give her away."

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Jake began, once again trying to be polite.

"Oh, you're probably sneezing because of this weather. Did you see the storm that came through this morning? What a doozy!" The bus came to a stop and Jake saw, out the window, that the man who'd taken Tensou had gotten off.

"Oh no!" He got up and headed for the front. "C-can you stop the bus please?! Stop the bus please!" The driver complied, figuring Jake was just some stupid kid who forgotten he was that was his stop. He pulled over and Jake got off. He looked around as the bus pulled away, but the man and Tensou were nowhere to be found. "Aw man!" He sighed and pulled out his Gosei morpher. "Guys I-I think I lost them. They-they might have gone through Hodges Park, I don't know." He stood at the entrance of the park as Troy replied.

"Me and Orion are nearby," the red ranger said. "We'll look for them there." He nodded to the silver ranger, who didn't know the city well enough to search on his own, and they took off. Emma was also near the park, having followed the bus. She spotted Jake and called out to him.

"Jake!" she yelled.

Jake turned and saw her. "Emma, good, you're here." Emma stopped her bike and got off. "There's something wrong with Tensou. He doesn't recognize me."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "I saw trying to talk to this suitcase." She gestured to the silver suitcase on her handlebars. Jake smiled as he looked it over.

"Man, it looks just like him."

"We have to find them before that man realizes Tensou is not his real suitcase." And nether of them wanted to have to explain why the man had a robot. Jake nodded.

"Ok let's go." He lead Emma into the park so they could continue their search. It wasn't long before they ran into Troy and Orion.

"There's no sign of a guy with a tan raincoat," Troy told them as the four Rangers met up.

"Or Tensou," Orion said. Troy's morpher chirped and he answered it.

"Have you found Tensou yet?" Noah asked.

"We lost him," Troy replied.

Jake suddenly had an idea and grabbed the suitcase off of Emma's handlebars. "What're you doing?" Emma asked him as he sat down on a bench.

"Looking for a tag, or a label, or something. Maybe it'll give us a clue."

"Wait," Troy said. "What if we open it? Maybe there's some kind of info on the guy inside. Like an ID or something."

"What if there's a million dollars inside?" Jake joked, not able to resist himself.

"No!" Emma said, putting her hand on the suitcase. "It doesn't belong to us. We can't just look into someone's case without their permission."

"But we have to find Tensou," Orion argued.

"No, she's right,, Jake admitted. Orion and Troy nodded. As power rangers, they had to carry out their missions with respect and moral fiber.

"Guys!" Gia said from Troy's morpher. "I see Tensou and the man who has him! They're at the mall!"

Indeed they were. The man walked through the busy shopping center, pulling Tensou along behind him. Gia watched them go.

"Alright!" Troy answered excitedly. "We're on our way!"

"Ok," Gia said following the man.

-Silver Legend-

Once at the mall, the Rangers split up. Troy and Jake ran up one staircase and found Emma with the suitcase. She pulled out her Gosei morpher. "Hey Gia," she said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the first floor," Gia answered.

The Rangers went to the railing and looked over it, spotting Gai. She saw them and stopped. "Where is he?" Jake asked.

"He went that way!" Gia replied pointing. "Throw me the suitcase, I'll try and switch them."

"I got it. I got it," Jake said grabbing the case. He lifted it over the railing and threw it down to Gia, who caught it with ease. Gia nodded to them and went after the man. She walked fast, not wanting to look suspicious. Luckily the man didn't seem to be in any kind of a hurry because she was gaining on him.

"Go Gia!" Jake yelled down to her, making Emma hit him. They didn't need to draw attention to themselves.

"I am going!" Gia hissed.

"Go!"

"Jake, shh!" Troy said.

Gia increased her speed a little bit. Knowing the mall better than the city itself, Orion watched from the other side of the corridor. He saw them coming up to a toy store and a kid playing with a remote contort car. He pointed two fingers at the car and flinched them towards himself. He cashed the car to drive out of control and at the man.

"Oops!" the kid said chasing it. "Sorry." The man glared at the kid a bit, not having the time to deal with him. The kid gulled and drove the car iff quickly. Tensou saw Gia approaching him. _Who is she? _he wondered. The started walking again and Gia sighed.

"Go after him," Emma hissed. Gia followed, and Troy and the others were about to when their morphers went off.

"Uh guys," Noah said, eyeing the Armada commanded and x-Borges that had appeared. "We have a problem. I see a monster with a bunch of x-Borgs."

"Can you handle them?" Troy asked, knowing that both situations required their attention. "We don't want to lose Tensou."

"I can I me hero you Noah," Orion assured him. "I'm on my way!"

"Ok," Noah replied. "I'll hold them off as long as I can." He ran out from behind the train where he'd been hiding. "Hey!" he shouted getting their attention.

Sirjinkor saw him and sighed. "Why are you always interfering?" he asked, figuring the only human would dare draw his attention like this had to be a ranger. "Today I have a mission to complete on Mount Edenova."

"Not on my watch!" Noah replied. "Thanks for telling me part of your mission though." He grabbed his morpher. "Let's power up! SUPER MEGA MODE!" He morphed into his super mode and attacked the aliens. He knew hell would be there soon, since he wasn't far from the mall.

Back at the mall, the man who had Tenosu hit the button for the elevator. He had been a little lost and figured getting to higher ground would help him fin what he was looking for. Now that he knew where he was going, he needed to get back to the first floor. Gia rounded the corner and managed to catch the elevator with him. The other Rangers saw the doors close, but headed down the stairs. Inside the elevator, Gia glanced at Tensou as the man pulled his phone out again. "Hi," he said, putting it up to his ear. Gia reached out for Tensou, but the man put his hand on the robot. "Yeah, I'm minutes away."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The man got off saying, "I'll take care if it. It's what I do." Gia followed him, but luckily, the others were on top of things.

"Uh, excuse me," Jake said. "Do you happen to know what time it is?"

"Hang on," the man said to the person on the other end of the phone. He took his hand off Tensou to check his watch. "3:37," he said as Gia reached out and grabbed Tensou. She pulled him back and left the suitcase in his place. "But you should know, you're wearing a watch."

"Oh," Jake smiled. "Of course I am. Silly me, I'm always forgetting stuff. Have a good day."

The man looked at him incredulously, like how dare this punk waste his time? "Sorry," he said to the person on the phone. "Just some kid wanting to know the time."

"Tensou!" Jake smiled as they knelt down around their friend.

"Who are you guys?" Tensou asked looking around at them all.

"Take it easy," Troy said holding out his hands to clam Tensou down.

"What're you doing?!" Tensou yelled. "Help!"

"Shh! Quiet Tensou!"

"Calm down," Emma said. "We're you're friends, remember?"

"Ten-who?! What?!" Tensou asked.

"Shh!" Troy shushed.

"Uh, I don't know you!"

"Ok, this isn't working," Gia said. "We've got to keep him undercover for now."

"You're right," Troy agreed. He smiled as he looked at a baby stroller. "Hold on!"

Ten minutes later found the Rangers pushing a baby stroller with Tensou in it. _They did say they were friends,_ Tensou thought as they moved. _I hope this is a good idea. _They passed a little kid who was also in a stroller. "Oh, hey little guy!" Tensou greeted. The kid waved at him as they passed. "Looks like we're in the same boat. Alright, push on my friends." He sat back in the stroller, still unsure if he'd made the right decision. "Whoever you are."


	14. The Perfect Power

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Fourteen: The Perfect Power

A/N: And we have another chapter! Woo!

"Some day fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida, Brave

Noah had managed to get rid of the X-Borgs, but Sirjinkor was proving to be a lot tougher. "Legendary ranger mode!" he yelled, summoning a key. "Dino thunder!" He put the key into his super mega morpher. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" He morphed and saw Orion arrive.

"Looks like I got here just in time," the silver smiled. "SUPER MEGA MODE!" He morphed and summoned a key. "Legendary sixth ranger mode, mighty Morphin!" He put the key in his morpher. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! DRAGON ZORD!" He morphed into the mighty Morphin green ranger and hit the commander with his dragon dagger. Noah was right behind him.

"Tricera shield!" Noah yelled, hitting the alien with the the weapons. Their attacks caused him to fall and they regrouped.

"No!" Sirjinkor yelled. "Where did it go?! My power prism!"

"We need to save our strength," Noah told Orion, morphing back into his regular super mode. Orion followed his lead, despite the fact that he didn't feel that tired or drained at all. He was actually confused when the others claimed to be.

"Got it!" he agreed, none the less though.

"Now," Sirjinkor said, getting his feet and having found what he'd dropped. "to destroy your world!" He caused a small explosion and Orion ran towards him. As the smoke cleared the two rushers discovered he was gone.

"No! He got away!" Orion yelled. "We need to find him, now!"

Noah nodded and pulled out his morpher. "Troy, the commander got away."

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Troy assured the blue ranger as Orion joined Noah. "But we got Tensou."

"That's great news!" Orion smiled.

"How's Tensou doing?" Noah asked.

"He's a bit confused," Troy confessed. "You'll have to take a look at him."

"Ok," Noah agreed. "Oh, Troy the monster had some sort of stone that was important to him. He said he was heading to Mount Edenova."

"Hm," Troy nodded. "We'll meet you there!" He put his morpher away and looked back at the others. "Come on!" The followed him out of the parking garage of the mall.

"Let's go!" Noah said to Orion and the two of them de-morphed and headed for the mountain.

-Silver Legend-

Up on the mountain, Sirjinkor stood in front of a two tired, black, pyramid shaped object resting on a pedestal. "Here it is," he said, now joined by Bruisers. "The weapon that Vrak never finished. Allow me to report, Prince Vekar, we have found the location of the power-mid."

"You know what to do Commander," Vekar replied. "Insert the power prism now."

"Yes, Your Highness." Sirjinkor placed the prism on the top of the black pyramid before him, completing its structure. "The power-mid has been activated!"

A little ways back in the trails, Orion was following Noah to mountain. "How far are you?" Orion asked through the morphers.

"We're almost there!" Gia replied.

"I wanna get back in the stroller!" Tensou cried, not enjoying the bouncy ride he was now getting in Troy's backpack.

Orion suddenly stopped and dropped to his knees. "Ah!" he yelled in pain.

"Orion!" Noah said, turning back for him. He crouched down beside the silver. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Orion nodded. "My head just hurts. Ah!" He could feel a pounding in his skull. It was like someone had electrified it.

Noah put a reassuring hand on Orion's back. He looked around. "I don't know where to go from here. We lost the trial."

Orion suddenly felt a pulling sensation in his gut. He braced himself and stood up. Noah helped him steady himself. "I know where to go."

"But how?!"

"I don't know! I just do! Come on!"

Back with the power-mid, Sirjinkor had placed his hands on it and was absorbing its energy. "The power!" he yelled. "Such incredible, power!" Indeed, power like he'd never known before was racing through him.

Noah and Orion followed Orion's feeling and soon found their way blocked by X-Borgs. "Looks like someone's trying to stop us from reaching the top," Noah commanded. "Come on!" The two of them attacked the aliens. Noah punched down two, then immediately flipped another. Orion punched one, then kicked a second. He punched a third, then turned and kicked another one to the ground. Noah ducked as one of them came at him with a weapon and he pulled it out of the X-borg's hands. He chucked it at another one, sending it down. He ducked another weapon and kicked the attacking X-Borg down.

Orion meanwhile, punched an X-Borg in the stomach. He sent two more punches another one's way and flipped over a third. At that time, the other Rangers and Tensou arrived. "Ahh!" Tensou cried, still not enjoying the bumpy ride.

"Good timing guys!" Orion said. "We could use some help."

"Better make sure Tensou stays safe," Troy said, slipping his backpack off snd setting Tensou gently on the ground. The little robot sighed in relief and the red ranger rejoined his team. "Ready?"

Five of the Rangers raised their morphers. "GO, GO, MEGAFORCE!"

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" Orion yelled. The six of the, morphed and Tensou looked at them, slightly stunned.

"Whoever you are," he said, "you sure are brave."

"Hang tight buddy," Noah told him. "Now," he faced the X-Borgs. "Let's take care of these guys!" The six Rangers summoned their weapons and attacked. As they did, Tensou managed to get out of the backpack.

"Time for me to do my part," he said as he rolled out. "And run away!" And he did, rolling as fast as he could away from the battle. "Ah!" he yelled as an X-Borg landed right next to him. "Watch where you're falling!" He was so worried he didn't even see the tree until he'd run into it. He fell onto his back. "Shutting down."

Back at the battle, Troy swiped at an X-Borg with his dragon sword and took it down. "That's all of them," he said as they regrouped. He saw the empty backpack. "Wait, Tensou!" The six of them ran towards it as they de-morphed. Troy saw Tensou not far off and they ran towards him.

"Tensou!" Emma yelled.

"Tensou, are you alright?" Troy asked as they gathered around him.

Tensou's mechanics whirred. "Rebooting!" the robot declared.

"Tensou?"

"Where am I?" Tensou asked, hopping back onto his wheels. "Who am I? Wait a minute! I know who I am! I'm Tensou!" The Rangers laughed as he drove in a circle for joy. His memory circuits where now fully operational again. "What am I doing here? Where's Gosei?"

"It's a long story," Troy told him.

"But it'll have to wait," Jake said as Troy's morpher went off.

"Welcome back Tensou," Gosei said last sensing the robot was once again back to his usual operating status. "Rangers, a monster is absorbing massive amounts of the Power, energized by this mornings storm." Orion blinked and cringed as he touched his head lightly. He certainly felt like he'd been energized by lighting. "Soon he'll be more powerful than even all your might combined. Get to the mountain top right away."

"We're on it Gosei," Troy said as Orion composed himself and they all looked at the mountain top. "Come on guys." They saw a burst of energy up there and Noah hurried to get Tensou back in the backpack.

"Stop!" Tensou told him. "Be careful! I've got fragile parts!"

"I'll be gentle," Noah assured him as he put the bag on his shoulder.

"He's still charging up," Troy noted, thinking about the burst of energy. "Let's go!" The Rangers all ran towards the top at full speed.

-Silver Legend-

On the mountain top, Sirjinkor was enjoying getting energized. "Soon," he said. "I'll be the mightiest creature on this planet!"

"Quick!" Orion yelled, not knowing how he knew what he knew all of a sudden. "We don't have much time!"

"It's Morphin time!" Troy told them.

"GO, GO SUPER MEGAFORCE!" five of them yelled, morphing.

"SUPER MGEA MODE!" Orion yelled.

"Whoa!" Tensou yelled. "Maybe this isn't so bad." He did feel better being near the Rangers with all this going on.

"Yes!" Sirjinkor laughed. "I'm full now! Full of power!" A red heart-shaped thing in his chest glowed red and pushed with energy. At that moment, the Burisers were shot down. They fell back and exploded. "Uh! What?!" He saw the Rangers approaching and laughed. "Rangers! You're too late!"

"Hang tight," Noah told Tensou, setting the backpack on the ground.

"Go get him Rangers!" Tensou cheered.

"You can't match my power now!" Sirjinkor told the Rangers.

"Let's go super!" Troy told them. Five of the Rangers took out their keys and put them in their secondary morphers.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" they shouted morphing.

"I'm more powerful than you can comprehend!" Sirjinkor yelled, causing an explosion that blew all the Rangers off their feet. They landed roughly and groaned collectively. He laughed. "That's just a taste of what's to come!"

"It's time to go Legendary!" Troy told them.

"Let's go Mighty Morphin!" Orion said.

"Legendary ranger mode-

"Legendary sixth ranger mode-

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"TIGERZORD!" Orion yelled.

"MASTODON!" Jake shouted.

"PTERODACTYL!" Emma yelled.

"TRICERATOPS!" Noah shouted.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Gia yelled.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Troy shouted.

"Mighty Morphin white ranger, Saba!" Orion yelled, attacking with the sword. He hit Siejinkor multiple times with it.

"Orion, duck!" Troy advised. Orion looked back and saw that they'd combined their weapons. He jumped out of the way as they fired.

"Right!"

They hit Sirjinkor, but he remained standing. "Curse you!" he hissed at the Rangers.

"He sure is a stubborn one," Noah observed.

"A hard head's more fun to pound on," Gia smiled.

"We'll stop him with the proper of the Zeo crystal!" Orion told them. He summoned the gold Zeo key as the others summoned their Zeo keys as well.

"Legendary ranger mode, Zeo! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER ONE, PINK!" Emma yelled.

"ZEO RANGER TWO, YELLOW!" Gia shouted.

"ZEO RANGER THREE, GREEN!" Jake yelled.

"ZEO RANGER FOUR, BLUE!" Noah shouted.

"ZEO RANGER FIVE, RED!" Troy yelled.

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" Orion shouted.

"Let's go for it!" Troy told them and the Rangers ran at Sirjinkor.

"Dynamite attack!" they all shouted, using one of Zeo's combined attacks. They hit the monster and landed on the other side of him. They looked back and saw that he'd been severely hit and injured.

"Ah!" he shouted as he exploded.

"Guess he couldn't weather that storm," Troy smiled.

"Alright!" Orion cheered. He felt the pain in his head return and turned around. "Guys!"

"Wait," Troy said upon looking. "He's not finished?!"

"He's a lot tougher than we thought!" Gia observed as Srijinkor got to his feet.

"I told you the power I absorbed from the power-mid is unequal!" he toss the rangers. "Nothing can stop me! Now I'll do what no other monster before me could do!" He summoned a sphere of energy and threw it in it the sky.

"This can't be good!" Troy said as it disappeared into space.

"Witness the end of your world, Rangers!"

Up in space, the energy hit a asteroid in the asteroid belt, and caused it to be pulled towards Earth. On the planet, Orion fell to his knees again as pain throbbed in his head. "Ah!"

"Orion!" Troy said, kneeling done next to him in concern. "Are you ok?!"

"An asteroid," Orion mumbled, seeing the rock in his mind. "There's an asteroid heading for Earth now!"

"An asteroid?!" Noah demeaned.

"If that hits the planet we're done for!" Jake said.

"We've got to stop it!" Troy said as Orion pushed himself back to his feet; the pain now more manageable. The red ranger glanced at him. He knew what was going on probably wasn't normal.

Up in Prince Vekar's ship, the prince was ready to end the fight and the Rangers. "Maximize the commander now!" he ordered.

"No Boss," Argus said stepping in front of him. "Now yet!"

"Out of my way!" Vekar snapped, pushing him and Levira aside. "One of our plans is finally working! I'll distract the Rangers so they can't stop us. Bang!"

The beam hit Sirjinkor and caused him to grow into his giant size. "See?!" the commander told the Rangers. "Now an even bigger storm is brewing!"

"Summon the sky ship!" Troy told them, hitting the buttons on his morpher. As it arrow do the grabbed the ropes and pulled themselves abroad. "Release the zords!"

"Super mega wheeler!" Gia yelled.

"Super mega sub!" Emma yelled.

"Super mega racer!" Jake yelled.

"Super mega jet!" Noah yelled.

"Zords combine!" the five of them yelled. "Legendary megazord, ready!"

"Let's finish him, then stop that asteroid!" Troy told them. He spun his wheel and the Megazord jumped up and kicked Siejinkor in the face. "Let's go legendary!"

"Red lion and samurai powers," the five of them shouted. "combine!" Their megazord transformed with the legendary powers. "Legendary samurai megazord, ready!"

"Q-Rex megazord, activate!" said Orion, who'd just managed to summon his zords after getting his head under control. "Q-Rex megazord, ready!"

"You'll never stop me, or that rock!" Sirjinkor told them, coming at the two mega zords.

"We gotta shut him down, fast!" Orion advised as he halted the monster with his drill. He hit him again and made him stumble back. "You're turn!" His megazord moved to the side and the Rangers' sent a pillar of flame at the monster. It hit hi and knocked him backwards, off his feet.

"We need to finish him, now!" Noah said.

"Samurai fire smasher!" the five Rangers yelled, summoning the weapon.

"Uh oh! That's gonna leave a mark!" Sirjinkor said.

"Samurai strike!" They swung the weapon down and hit the mosnter.

"Foolish Rangers!" Sirjinkor said, knowing that he'd been beat. "You've sealed your own destruction! Look up in the sky!" He pointed up as he laughed maniacally and fell back, destroyed. The Rangers looked and all gasped.

"Oh no!" Orion said. "The asteroid's entered the atmosphere!"

"Rangers!" Gosei said. "It will hit the Earth in exactly 57 seconds! You must stop it!"

"It's massive," Noah observed as they took a closer look with the Mgeazord's instruments. "If we don't stop it from hitting, it'll wipe out all life on Earth!"

"Guys!" Orion yelled. "What's the plan?"

"Blast it into space dust!" Troy said.

"Super mega canon!" Five of them shouted, firing off at the asteroid. All of their shots hit it, but had no effect.

"It didn't work?!" Gia asked in disbelief.

On the ground, Tensou could see the space Rick getting closer. "This is bad!" the little robot yelled. "Very, very bad!"

"What do we do now?" Emma asked.

"Think fast!" Troy advised, not having a plan himself.

"Wait," Orion said a plan forming. "That might work! Guys, I think I can break it apart with my drill!"

"But how?" Gia asked.

"I just need to get to it!"

"We could throw you!" Noah said, taking about the physics involved in his head. "But it's dangerous!"

"There's no other choice!"

"Alright." Noah spun his wheel and grabbed onto the Q-Rex megazord. "Remember, you'll need to time your drill strike, just right!"

"Got it!"

"We're all counting on you!" The Legandary Megaord sound around snd threw the Q-Rex Megazord, high into the sky. Orion flew it at full speed at the asteroid.

"Come on," he whispered. "Just a little closer." He took out his three keys and put them it, turning each one. "Super mega triple drill attack!" The two other drills appeared around him and they hit the asteroid all together. He drilled straight through it, destroying the asteroid into tiny fragments.

"Yes!" Jake cheered.

"I knew he could do it!" Gia smiled.

"Super mega Rangers," Troy said last relieved that Orion was ok and his plan had worked. "That's a mega win!"

-Silver Legend-

Later on, back in the command center, the Rangers gathered before Gosei. "Thank you Rangers," their mentor said. "For another job well down. And of course, thank you for returning Tensou."

"Yeah," Gia smiled. "Sure looks like he likes his new toy." They all chuckled and looked back at Tensou, who was admiring himself in the mirror Jake and Noah and grabbed at his request.

"Check out my wheels!" Tensou said. "I'm styling!"

"See you later Tensou," Emma said, crouching next to him momentarily.

"See you soon Rangers," Gosei said as they neared the entrance of the room. "This should keep him busy for a while. And me entertained."

"Peek-a-boo!" Tensou laughed, looking at himself again. The Rangers laughed and left; well except for Troy. He ducked back into the command center.

"Gosei," he said, approaching their mentor.

"Yes Troy?" Gosei asked.

"Noah told me that Orion seemed to know how to find the power-mid. Like he could sense it or something. And he kept having pain in his head throughout the battle."

"That is very strange. I know that the power-mid was a piece of the physical manifestation of the morphing grid," Gosei told him. "How Vrak found it, and how to access its power is beyond me though. It was the Power that Sirjinkor possessed though. It is possible Orion was affected like this because he is a power ranger."

"But none of us were affected at all. Just him."

"It is very strange. We must continue to keep an eye on him. I am more convinced now that there is something very unusual going on. For now, keep Orion off ranger duty for a week. We need to give him time to recover from today."

"Ok Gosei," Troy said. He tuned and walked out, mind racing with these latest developments. _Something is going on with Orion,_ he decided. _And I'll find out what if it's the last thing I do._

-Silver Legend-

At Ernie's fro-yo shop, he was filling multiple cups of frozen yogurt at a time to make up for lost time when the Rangers all walked in. "Hey Ernie," Emma said as they sat down at the bar.

"Hey guys!" Ernie greeted. "You're just in time! The fro-yo machine is back up and running!"

"Yeah!" the six of them cheered as he passed out cups of frozen yogurt.

"Here's a low-fat treat!"

"Alright Ernie!" Jake and Noah smiled, grabbing theirs. "Cheers!" As the Rangers started eating their treats, a man walked out from the back room.

"Well that ought to do it," the man said to Ernie. The Rangers all stared in shock. It was the man who'd mistakenly grabbed Tensou! "You had a blocked valve in your fro-yo pump."

"Thank again for bring a replacement valve for the fro-yo machine," Ernie told him as the man finished putting his things back in his suitcase.

"By the way," he said to Ernie. "I'd keep an eye on those kids if I were you. The seem kind of...suspicious."

Ernie looked at the Rangers as the man left. He didn't believe it. As Ernie turned away Jake shook a his head. "No way!" he hissed. "That guy-" Everyone nodded and they all laighed as they enjoyed their frozen treats.

"Oh Orion," Tort whispered. "You're off duty for the next week."

"Wait, why?" Orion asked.

"Because of your headaches. You need to take it easy and recover."

Orion wanted to tell him that his headaches were gone, and had been ever since they'd defeated the monster. But he saw how concerned Troy looked and nodded. "Alright. No ranger duty for a week."

"Good."

Orion thought about the battle as he ate. _I don't know what happened today. It was so weird. Knowing how to find the power-mid, the headaches, seeing the asteroid... Something weird is going on here. I need to find out what. And I think I know exactly where to do that._


	15. A Confusing Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Fifteen: A Confusing Afternoon

A/N: Another chapter done! Enjoy!

"Some day fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida, Brave

Things were peaceful for the next couple of days in Angel Grove. After the final bell, Jake found his way to the commuter lab and found Noah. He smiled and snuck in quietly. "Hey!" he said loudly, scaring the blue ranger. "Ready to go to Ernie's?!"

"Aye!" Noah exclaimed. He really hated it when Jake snuck up on him like that. "Yeah just let me look up on more thing."

"So...ten more minutes?" Jake laughed at the look Noah gave him. His sarcasm was justified though. The blue ranger was known for getting absorbed into his work.

"More like two."

Jake nodded. _Yeah right._ "Why are you doing so much research anyways?"

"Troy just wanted me to look something up."

"Fine don't tell me." Jake wandered over to the window and looked through the blinds. He spotted a soccer goal out on the school's soccer field and smiled. "I bet I can hit that goal from where." Noah glanced and rolled his eyes a little. He finished what he needed and set the computer to readers that last hour of activity. He got up and joined Jake at the window.

"There's no way."

Jake opened the window and checked the direction of the wind by licking his finger. He smiled as he stepped back. He was going to put all of the tutoring Noah had been doing with him in physics to good use. "Watch me." He gave the ball a hard kick and it soared out the open window. Both boys watched as it hit the goal post on the soccer goal. "Yeah!" Unfortunately it then bounced off and hit a passerby in the head.

"Ugh," Noah moaned.

"Mr. Burley," the two boys said. Down on the field, the science teacher shook his head and looked around, wondering where the ball could've come from.

"Come on," Noah told Jake, grabbing his bag. "Let's go retrieve the ball so you can apologize before he thinks it was an alien."

Jake nodded as he followed the blue ranger out of the computer lab.

-Silver Legend-

Up in Prince Vekar's ship, the prince was in a bad mood. As usual. "Fools!" he moaned, wandering around the cockpit. "I can't believe the Rangers haven't been defeated yet. It's like they just dance right around our commanders, bruisers, and X-Borgs and then do a little cheer! It's like they're taunting me! But this is no game!" He headed back towards his seat. "So, fools. I have a plan. Levira!"

"Yes Your Highness?" Levira replied.

"You're going to come up with a fool proof plan. Got it?"

"Yes Sire. I will crush them."

-Silver Legend-

Back on Earth, Noah and Jake were doing more tricks with soccer balls. Noah finished putting the last one into place and smiled. "Ok! You have to hit each one and knock the lid down!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Jake smiled. "Got get your camera!"

"Ok!" Noah ran to his school bag. Jake wanted his making moves to be recorded. Noah tired his camera in and started filming. "I know you can do this!"

"Ok, you rolling?"

Noah nodded. "Ok let's see what you got Jake, come on." Jake smiled kicked the first ball into the air before kicking into the trashcan. It tumbled in and made a lot of noise before in knocking the lid onto it. He moved on to the next one and picked it up using the back of his feet this time. He spun around and kicked it in, bring the lid down.

"Yes!" he cheered.

"Yes! Try it again! Maybe this time a few different tricks!"

"Ok, get ready for the big one!" Jake lined up the shot in his head and used one of his feet to pick the ball up, and then spun around to kick it in the air.

"Oh man!" Noah cheered as it went in and the lid came down. "Yeah! Alright!"

Up in space, Prince Vekar was feeling quite pleased with himself despite the fact that he'd done basically nothing. "Now that my plan is in order, I can relax," he mused. "Time for some tea." He rang a bell but no one came. He ran again but still, no one came. "Agh!" He jumped in the air ringing it. "Where is my new butler?!"

"Right here you Highness," said Invidious coming in.

"Get me some tea!"

"Right away." The alien turned to leave but soon ran into Levira.

"Ugh. Out of my way," she said brushing past him.

"Huh? Levira," he said. He watched as she sat down at a station.

"Hm," she said watching Noah and Jake set up more soccer balls. "What are those Rangers up to?"

"After all these years, to see her again." Invidious smiled as he all but pranced off to make Vekar's tea. "Oh my childhood crush Levira is actually here! Who would've thougt?!" He was getting excited as he prepared the drinks. "I missed my chance when we were young Levira, buy not this time." He pulled out a heart shaped vial filled with a pink liquid. "When you drink this," he said as he poured some into one of the drinks. "you'll fall for the first person you'll see. Which will be me!"

Prince Vekar, meanwhile, was losing how little patience he had. "What is he doing?!" The Prince demanded. "Growing a whole tea plant?!"

"Wait," Levira said, now watching Noah and Jake doing another trick. "What're they doing now?" Her mind thought over the possible training exercises the Rangers might be doing.

"What too so long?!" Vekar asked, taking his cup of tea now that his butler had returned. "You're the lousiest lack I've ever laid eyes on."

"Hm..." Invidious smiled. "Levira. Levira, I made a cup of tea for you too."

"Hm? Oh, thanks," she said, barely even looking at him as she took the cup. "Now leave me be. I'm busy." She trained her eyes back on the screen. _Drink up,_ Invidious thought. _Then look at me and fall in love._ And Levira did drink the tea. But she stayed watching Jake on the monitor as she did. The love spell took effect and the alien noticed it.

"Do you like the tea?" he asked her.

"Hm? Oh, yes. That'll be all."

"Haha! Yes! It worked!"

"Oh," Levira gushed, watching Jake with his soccer ball. "He's so cute. Butler!"

"Yes Levira?"

"I have an assignment for you. It's very important. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Of course my dearest- I mean, yes Ma'am."

"Good. I want you to catch this man for me."

"Him?" The alien looked on the monitor and saw Jake. "I'll capture him immediately." He thought it was a strange request, but he would do anything for Levira.

On the soccer field, Noah was putting away the last of the props while Jake collected the soccer balls he'd collected from the coach. He'd just put the last one away when a platoon of X-Borgs appeared with, of course, a new commander. "Is that the guy?" Invidious asked the X-Borgs. He consulted the picture he had of Jake. "What does Levira want with him?!"

"Who?! Me?!" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Oh well. What my Levira wants, she gets. X-Borgs capture this guy alive."

_Yeah I don't think so,_ Jake thought. He swung the bag of soccer balls, taking out the first X-Borg that reached him. He ducked under one, punched another in the chest and punched a third. They just kept coming though and managed to surround him. Fortunately for him, Noah showed up and saw the aliens had their hands on Jake. He jumped in and helps throw them off of him.

"Wait! What're you doing?!" The blue and green Rangers stood back to back for a second and gave each other a nod before going after the aliens. Noah swung at one and missed, then put his arms up to block, anticipating a blow. But they all kept ducking his blows and going past him. "Huh?" He saw them going straight for Jake, attempting to grab him again. "Hey!" he yelled, jumping and waving his arms. "Over here!" They ignored him. "I think they're after you Jake!"

_Oh gee, you think?! _Jake managed to knock down some. He ran a few yards, trying to gain the upper hand. "Why would they want to capture just me?!" he demanded, being pushed away farther from Noah by a group of them. He jumped up and climbed over a couple and then fell on the ground. He got up and started running again.

Up in space, Levria was admiring Jake. "Just look at him," she said. "He's the monster- I mean, man of my dreams." She gasped as he took down a couple of X-Borgs that had managed to corner him. "He's so brave."

Jake meanwhile, kept running because getting captured wasn't something he wanted. He blocked an X-Borg staff and kicked one away. He kept kicking them in the chests, even going up on alleged to get better ground. "Hold on man!" Noah yelled. "Let me see if I can distract them!" He looked around the ground for a minute befriend getting in front of Jake. He attacked the X-Borgs, trying to land a blow. But they just kept avoiding him. He even grabbed one form behind, but it threw him off and went for Jake. He grabbed his morpher. "Guys, we need your help!" he said into it. "Some X-Borgs have got us surrounded! They're trying to capture Jake! GO, GO, MEGAFORCE!" He morphed quickly. "Megaforce, blue!"

Now powered up, he took down a couple and turned to see Jake still running from them. He sighed. "Morph Jake! Morph!"

Jake nodded and grabbed his morpher. "GO, GO MEGAFORCE!" He swung himself around on a lamppost as he morphed into his suit. "Megaforce, black!"

"He's so graceful too," Levira noted as Jake and Naoh started to take out the X-Borgs.

-Silver Legend-

Troy was relaxing with Orion at his ship when his morpher went off. Before he could ask what was up though, he heard Noah. "Guys!" the blue ranger yelled. "We need your help! The X-Borgs have us surrounded! They're trying to capture Jake!"

Troy and Orion jumped to their feet. "I have to go-" Troy began.

"I'll go with you!" Orion said.

"No! You're still off ranger duty!"

"But I have to help-"

"If you're not at full capacity you'll be more of a hinderance than a help."

"I'm fine!"

"Orion, just stay-" Troy tried to turn away, but the silver grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him around.

"No! I won't stand by and watch the armada capture someone I care about! I can't do it! Not again!" Orion held onto Troy with an iron grip. The red ranger gently out his hands on Orion's shoulders.

"We won't let them capture Jake. He's going to be fine. You need to stay here. We'll work as a team and keep him safe. You have my word." He pushed away from Orion and grabbed his morpher. "GO, GO, MEGAFORCE!" He looked back at the silver. He thought about the fear and concern in Orion's eyes. "The Armada won't capture someone you love again Orion. I promise!"

Orion sighed as Troy ran off to join the fight. He groaned and kicked at a rock. "I can't just sit here! Argh! Those stupid headaches!" He started pacing. "I haven't even been having them since that day." He looked in the direction of Mount Edonova. "I have to figure out what caused them. There's only one place I can do that." Thinking that he wasn't really disobeying Troy, he headed for the mountain.

-Silver Legend-

Back at the battle, Jake and Noah had just finished off the rest of the X-Borgs. "Finally got rid of them," Jake sighed.

"Guys!" Troy yelled as he, Emma, and Gia arrived. "What's going on?!"

"They're going after Jake," Noah explained. "Only Jake. They ignored me!"

"Levira won't be denied!" the alien yelled, getting their attention. "The black ranger will be mine!"

"Let's power up!" Troy said. The Rangers grabbed their secondary morphers and keys

"SUOER MEGA MODE!" the five of them yelled.

"Super Megaforce, pink!" Emma yelled.

"Super Megaforce, green!" Jake shouted.

"Super Megaforce, blue!" Noah yelled.

"Super Megaforce, yellow!" Gia shouted.

"Super Megaforce, red!" Troy yelled.

"Charge!" Invidious told the newly arrived X-Borgs. The Rangers took out their weapons and attacked.

"Wipe them out!" Troy told the Rangers. "Make sure they don't get their hands on Jake!" He hit one with his sword, then blasted another, and kicked a third.

"This is none of your business!"

"Protecting our friends is always our business!" Noah informed him, taking out two X-Borgs with his sword.

"Let's pump up the power guys!" Gia suggested.

"Legendary ranger mode: Mighty Morphin! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" the five of them yelled.

"MASTODON!" Jake yelled, taking out two.

"PTERODACTYL!" Emma shouted, getting three in one.

"TRICERATOPS!" Noah yelled, blasting another one.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Gia shouted, taking on another.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Troy yelled, taking down four.

"Power lance!" Noah said, having summoned his weapon and used it to take an X-Brog down.

"Power daggers!" Gia said, kicking one before jumping on another with his weapons.

"Power axe!" Jake said, using the blaster function for the axe to shoot down all the ones that had come against him. "Yeah, you like that?!"

"Power bow!" Emma said, shooting down three.

"Power sword!" Troy said, taking out four more in one go. They quickly disposed of the rest of the X-Borgs.

"That was rocking!" Gia smiled.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter," Invidious told the Rangers. "But if you push me, I have to fight back, for her!" He held out his hands and sent orange colored lighting at the Rangers. Noah and Gia escaped the attack and jumped up, swinging their weapons at him.

"Get him!" Noah shouted as they did. Jake and Gia followed up with hits of their own and hit him; making him fall back into the ground.

"My turn!" Troy said, readying his sword. He saw Orion's scared face in his mind and felt his usual calm composure slip a little. He swung down at the alien, who tried to block him and field horribly.

"Ha!" the alien laughed. "Didn't even tickle!"

"Oh yeah?! How about this?!" He hit the commander across the torso, and sent him tumbling.

"Ok that hurt," Invidious said as he got up. "Looks like I need reinforcements. I'll be back!"

"Now or later, we will stop you!" Troy yelled as the alien ran away.

Levira wasn't too happy with the progress that hadn't been made. "Ugh! I knew he couldn't do t!" she yelled. "I was such a fool to have asked him! I'm sorry my love, we'll have to wait a little longer to be together!" She replayed the footage of Jake fighting earlier. "Oh my Jakey! You're so handsome and hunky!" She danced around the empty cockpit in joy. Unknown to her, she was being watched.

"Huh?" Invidious asked. "Levira?"

"Oh, I can't a wait to hold you in my arms!"

"She used me! Just so she could meet that ranger! This cuts deeper than any sword!"

"Oh!" Levria signed, falling in the ground. She laughed and stared up at a rose she found, picturing Jake giving it to her.

"Oh the pain! I'm heartbroken! There's only one thing to do now!" Which is how he found himself sitting in a dumpster on Earth. "Oh."

A woman who was going to take her trash out walked up. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "Halloween's over your know. You can't recycle your costume while you're wearing it."

"I was dumped!"

"Oh, so that's why you're here, huh? Well, so what? Do something about it! And hold these!" She put her two trash bags in his hands and walked away satisfied.

"I hate my life. But I hate that ranger even more!" He crushed the bags and buried his face in them. "I'll get him for this!"

In another part of the city, the Rangers finished doing a sweep for the commander. "Looks like the coast is clear," Troy said; is signaling them to de-morph. "What was that all about?" he asked Jake.

"Yeah," Gia agreed. "Why are they only after you?"

"I don't know!" Jake replied. "That creep just showed up on the field, and said he wanted to capture me."

"Yeah, it was weird," Noah agreed. "They just ignored me and went after Jake."

"Did they say why they wanted you?" Troy asked.

"No," Jake answered.

"If they want to get you badly enough," Emma said. "they're going to try again."

"Maybe these aliens think it'll be easier to destroy us if they pick us off one by one," Troy suggested.

"Yeah, could be," Noah agreed.

"Just let them try and get me," Emma said. "That guy wouldn't last a chance."

"They're not going to get any of us if we just...stick together," Jake told them. They stopped walking and stood in a circle.

"What do you think he meant by, he's a 'love not a fighter'?" Gia asked.

"Yeah, and he said it was for 'her'," Emma added. "Who is she?"

"Another monster would be my guess," Troy said.

"But why do they want Jake?" Noah asked.

"Because he's...cute," Emma smiled. The Rangers all laughed until Invidious showed up, literally on fire with fury.

"Jake she's mine!" he yelled.

"No, that fool!" Levira yelled, watching the whole thing.

"I'm burning with jealousy!" Invidious ran at the Rangers and knocked Jake away from the group. Jake stumbled back when he was released, but then was knocked down again.

"Jake!" Gia yelled in concern. The alien ran past the Rangers again, taking them all down.

"No!" Levira yelled. "I won't let him hurt my love!" She left the cockpit in such a hurry that she didn't even see Damaras.

"What's going on?" he wondered. He went over to the monitor, and saw that the Rangers were being beaten. "Ha! Excellent. Wait a minute." He did a quick count. "There's only five. Where's the sixth?" He pressed a few buttons and did a quick sweep of the planet. The monitor zoomed in on Orion hiking his way up Mount Edonova. "So the silver ranger is going back to the power-mid, hm? I think I should lay him a visit and see what's he's up to."

Down on Earth, Jake was once again knocked down. "You're going down in flames!" the alien told him. Jake put his arms up, expecting the worst.


	16. World's Weridest Love Triangle

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Sixteen: World's Weirdest Love Triangle

A/N: Time for another chapter! Hooe you guys like it!

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida, Brave

"No!" Levira yelled, appearing in front of Jake. He stepped back a step in surprise.

"Huh?" Invidious asked in confusion. "Levira?"

"Stop it!"

"Her?!" the other Megaforce Rangers demanded.

"I told you to capture him!" Levira continued. "Not destroy him! You're both incompetent and idiotic! Now be gone!"

"Levira," Invidious said, "move out of the way."

"I won't!"

"Oh! Why must you be so cruel?" Jake kept himself in a ready stance. He didn't really know what was going on, but he'd find out. "I've always had a crush on you. But you just used me to get to him. Now my love has turned to hate. I'll turn up the heat on both of you!" He started summoning his flames again. He started shooting them at Levira and Jake.

"No!" Levira shouted. She grabbed Jake and picked him up. She started painting him around, helping him avoid the fiery blasts.

"Ah!" Jake shouted. He wasn't enjoying this at all. "Put me down!"

"What's going on?" Noah asked as the Rangers watched all of this. "How could that monster be in to Jake?"

"Ah! I'm getting dizzy!"

"You think that she-monster loves Jake?" Gia asked, jealousy building inside of her. She couldn't believe it. Emma put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The two do them shared a glance.

"And the he-monster loves her," Troy added, him and Noah being oblivious to Gia for the moment.

"An alien-human love triangle?" Noah asked. "Gross. Now that's one for the books."

Up in space, Prince Vekar wasn't too pleased about Levira and Invidious' actions. "What is going on down there?!" he demanded, watching his monitor. "Those two should be fighting the Rangers, not each other."

"It appears," Argus said bowing. "That Levira has developed a crush on that ranger."

"That's ridiculous!" Vekar snapped. "How is that possible?!"

"Perhaps it could be...a spell..."

Back on Earth, Levira held Jake close. "I'll protect you my darling!" Jake saw the opportunity and seized it. He rolled out of her arms and scrambled away. "Wait!" Levira tuned and hit Invidious away from her. "Get lost!" She ran after Jake. "Jakey-poo!"

"She's nuts!" Jake muttered to himself. He stopped suddenly when Levira appeared in front of him.

"I'll protect you my love!" The other Rangers all cringed and made various noises of disgust. Levira grabbed Jake and once again moved him around so that eh was avoiding Invidious. It almost looked like she was dancing with him by the way they were moving. At one point it was actually Jake who was lifting her up so she could kick Invidious. "Rangers!" Levira yelled, address the others. "My love needs help! Do something!"

"Guys, do something!" Jake pleaded. He was getting really creeped out by all of this.

"Come on!" Troy yelled to the others. "It's Morphin time!" The rangers took out their Gosei morphers and put their cards in them.

"GO, GO, MEGAFORCE! Ha!"

"Megaforce, red!" Troy yelled.

"Megaforce, yellow!" Gia shouted.

"Megaforce, pink!" Emma yelled.

"Megaforce, blue!" Noah shouted.

"You're all going down!" Invidious told them, shooting flames at them. The flames hit the Rangers and knocked all do them off their feet.

"No!" Jake yelled. He broke away from Levira and pulled out his morpher. "GO, GO, MEGAFORCE!" He took a stance, facing Invdious.

"We face each other again. But this time...you lose."

"Oh," Levira sighed. "Be careful my love!"

In Prince Vekar's ship, the prince really wasn't happy. "I'm disgusted!" he yelled. "We need to stop this!"

"But that crazy Invidious is close to taking out all the Rangers, Your Highness. Perhaps we should let this play out," Argus suggested.

"Hmm..." Vekar considered it. "Very well. Glad I thought of it."

"Yes Boss," Argus said bowing.

-Silver Legend-

Orion reached the top of Mount Edonova and looked around. He saw the Power-mid and approached it carefully. He could feel the energy radiating off of it. He walked closer, like a moth drawn to a flame. He held his hand out as he got closer. He rested his finger tips on it and gasped. A light flashed before his eyes and the scenery of the mountain disappeared. He six people standing on a dark ledge. All of them wore black uniforms with colored lining. The man in the middle had red; the woman on his right had blue; the man on her right was in green; The center man had another man in gold; and the man on his right had yellow; and the final ranger next to him was a woman with pink.

Orion stared at the six of them. They all pulled their hoods up so that they were covering their faces. Right before the one with gold did though, he looked right at Orion. He studied him for a second before he pulled his hood down over his face. Orion saw a flash of silver on his wrist. Like a bracelet of some kind. The six strangers turned and walked away from the edge of the cliff. They disappeared in bursts of golden light. Orion stumbled back and took his hand off the Power-mid. He was back in the mountain.

"What are doing up here, Silver Ranger?" Orion scrambled to his feet and saw Damaras behind him.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"And you're without your little friends."

Orion grabbed his morpher. "SUPER MEGA MODE!" he shouted morphing. He pointed his trident at Damaras. "I can take you on myself."

"We'll see about that," Damaras answered, pointing his sword at the silver ranger.

-Silver Legend-

Back on in the city, Levira was cheering Jake on. "I know you can defeat him my love!" she shouted.

"Ugh!" Jake sighed. "I'm not your love! I like someone else! Sorry!"

"We'll all know who that is," Emma joked, elbowing Gia.

"Nobody will get between us!" Levira yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Gia asked as the Rangers re-grouped. "We will."

"You got that right!" Noah agreed.

"Let's power up!" Troy shouted.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" the Rangers yelled morphing.

"Hey, since this guy's green with envy, maybe I should be the one to defeat him!" Jake suggested going straight for Invidious. He swiped at the alien a couple of times with his sword.

"You stole my girl!" Invidious moaned.

"You can have her!" Jake crawled under his legs and kicked him. "Coming your way, Ladies!" Gia and Emma jumped up and both hit the alien with their swords.

"Our turn!" Troy shouted as he and Noah ran at Invidious. They both hit him and Troy kicked him away. "Let's end this love story," he said as they regrouped.

"I'm all for that," Gia agreed.

"And I'm ending you!" Invidious told the Rangers. His flames appeared all over his body and he ran at them. He ran through the them several times. "Flaming scorch!" He threw a column of flame at them and knocked them off their feet. "See? Love does conquer all."

"Let's fight firepower with horsepower!" Jake suggested. "Legendary ranger mode: Turbo!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" they all yelled, morphing.

"Red turbo ranger!" Troy shouted.

"Blue turbo ranger!" Noah yelled.

"Yellow turbo ranger!" Gia shouted.

"Green turbo ranger!" Jake yelled.

"Pink turbo ranger!" Emma shouted.

The Rangers all attacked Invidious. He avoided most of their hits at first. Gia went to kick him and he blocked her. Emma tired to punch him, but he redirected her. "What's wring green?" he asked as he grabbed Jake's arm and pinned it behind his back. He threw the ranger into Noah. "Too weak to fight me one on one?"

"Leave him alone!" Levira shouted, jumping to Jake's defense.

Troy kicked Invidious and sent him flying. He hit the ground and rolled a little. "We work as a team," the red ranger said.

"Turbo attack!" the five Rangers yelled. They each attacked Invidious, who'd mane games to get back on his feet, one by one.

"Lighting sword!" Troy shouted, hitting Invidious with his sword. He sent the ale in flying back even farther.

"Nice!" Gai smiled as they de-morphed back into their super modes.

"Oh!" Levira sighed, getting closer. "I knew Jake could do it! Oh, my hero!" She ran towards him and he ran away.

"Man, she really can't take a hint!" he yelled.

Up in space, Prince Vekar was starting to get more annoyed with the situation. He watched as Levria chased the green ranger around.

"Come here you hunk!" Levira yelled.

"I've got a better idea!" the green ranger replied, running away from her. "I stay far away and you go back up there!" He pointed up at the sky. "Aw, come on lady!"

"Hunk?!" Invidious demanded. "More like skunk!" He chased after the two of them.

"What are they doing?!" Vekar demanded.

"It's complicated Boss," Argus replied.

"I will end this madness myself!" He went over and grabbed their controls of the ray. He took aim and forced down at the planet.

On Earth, the beam hit Invidious. "Levira get back here! My heart was broken! Now I'm gonna break you!"

"I finally got away from Levira, and now we gotta deal with this guy?" Jake asked.

"This whole day has been crazy," Troy agreed.

"Levira, Levira," Invidious said, looking around for her. "I'll prove I'm stronger than him. And worthier too."

"Well, I do like strong men," Levira conceited.

"I have an idea," Jake said, going over to the two. "Hey you! Stop this silly stuff! Quit the jealousy act and just ask her out on a date!"

"What?! Uh..." Invidious said.

"It's easy. Just say: will you go out with me? There, try it!"

"No! I can't!"

"Well do you want to impress her or not?!"

_I know I'm getting impressed,_ Gia thought watching the whole thing.

"Uh, ok," Invidious said. He got down on one knee. "Will...you...go out with me?"

"Hm...Sure, why not. !aybe he's the monster for me.," Levira mused.

"It's working," Jake smiled, going to rejoin his friends.

"We can go to the space lodge for dinner," Invidious said.

"Oh, you're so romantic."

"And this is so weird," Gia said.

"Ugh," Prince Vekar said, still watching the whole thing. "It's enough to make you hurl."

"What can I do to make you happy?" Invidious asked Levria.

"Why, destroy the Rangers of course," she replied.

"Anything for you my dearest! I'll crush them into little pieces! Then we can be together forever!"

"Well this backfired," Jake observed as the Rangers had to dodge to avoid Invidious.

"Well looks like this love fest is over," Noah said.

"Oh yeah!" Jake agreed, relieved for that part at least.

"Summon sky ship!" Troy shouted, pressing the buttons on his morpher. Once inside it, he activated the aide canons and hit Invidious with them.

"Release the zords!" the other four shouted. "Zords, combine! Legendary megazord, ready!"

"I must prove my love to Levira!" Invidious yelled. He ran at the megazord.

"Super mega canon!"

"All is fair in love and war. And here comes the war part." He was stopped by the canon balls from the cannon blasted him backwards. "I won't lose when I'm so close to my dream!"

"Ready, set, go!" Troy yelled and the megazord ran at Invidious.

"I said I would destroy you, and I will!"

"Super mega slash!" The megazord spun around and hit the monster.

"Let's finish him," Troy said. The runs hers took out their Samurai keys.

"Red lion, combine!" they yelled. "Legendary samurai megazord! Ready!"

"Samurai! Shmamurai!" Invidious jumped at them, but they hit him with their weapon. He was hit again and backed up. He was hit a third time.

"Samurai, final strike!" the Rangers yelled. The giant fire smasher appeared and they swung it at Invidious. "Fire smasher!"

"I'm sorry Levira!" Invidious yelled as he was hit. "I just couldn't beat them!"

"Let's send this guy back where he case from!" Troy said. They used the fire smasher to send Invidous hurtling up into space; knocking him back into his normal size.

"Glad he's gone," Emma said.

"You have no idea," Jake agreed.

Invidious meanwhile, hit the side of Prince Vekar's sip, shaking everyone on board. "What was that?!" Vekar demanded. Invidious stumbled on board.

"I made it home!" Invidious said joyfully as he stumbled around. He got close to Prince Vekar.

"Ew," the prince said.

"Levira, I'm ready for our date." Levira looked at Invidious as he fell on the ground.

"I don't have time for losers!" she snapped making him cry. "And there's no way I'd ever fall for a power ranger," she added as she walked across the cockpit. "Disgusting."

"Uh, I'm dizzy!" Vekar moaned. "Where's Damaras?!"

Back on Mount Edonova, Orion was forced back as Damaras hit him in the torso. He was Laing this fight and he knew it. He stopped the next sword blow with his trident, but Damaras had been expecting that. He twisted his sword and shoved Orion backwards. Orion fell back, now own tout a weapon. Damaras laughed as he threw the silver's trident aside.

"Looks like you're nothing without your little friends."

"I might not have my teammates," Orion said, grabbing his morpher. "But I'm never alone!" He summoned a key with his belt buckle. "Legendary sixth ranger mode: samurai! GOLD POWER!" He morphed into the gold samurai ranger and grabbed his new sword. "Barracuda blade!" He swung at Damaras, who blocked him with ease. He swung back again, using speed he knew wasn't his. But even the skill of his human predecessor wasn't enough to beat Damaras. The alien hit him again, making Orion de-morph back into his own normal mode. He then moved in and stabbed Orion in the stomach. Orion stumbled back off the sword, holding his hand to his side.

"Ah!" he yelled. Damaras came closer and grabbed Orion by the neck, holding him upright.

"Now to finish you!" Orion closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Damaras!" Vekar's voice suddenly said. "Return to the ship right now!"

"Of course Your Highness," Damaras said. He released Orion and the silver ranger fell back on the ground. He de-morphed and stared up at Damaras. "You're lucky, Silver Ranger! But next time, you won't get so lucky!"

Orion watched as he walked away, then vanished. He pushed himself to his feet and looked at the Power-mid. He walked closer to it, holding out his bloody hand. He put his hand on it, using it to hold himself up. He felt energy travel through him and his started glowing I why a golden light. He looked at his wound and saw the blood stop and the wound itself close. "What...what..." The light died down and he blinked. "That was weird." He looked back at the Power-mid, then turned and left the mountain. He needed to change his clothes before someone saw him covered in blood.

-Silver Legend-

The Rangers decided to celebrate their victory and headed for Ernie's. "I still can figure out why that alien fell for you," Troy said to Jake as they walked in.

"After looking at the other guy, I think that pretty much answers your question," Jake replied. Troy and Noah laughed. Jake didn't kiss a beat, pulling out Gia's chair for her like he usually did.

"You know Jake," Emma smiled as she sat down. "you made it look so easy to ask someone you like out on a date. Maybe...you should follow your own advice."

"Uh..." Jack sat up straight. "Gia? Would you like to-"

"Whoa! Guys look at this!" Noah said suddenly, interrupting Jake. "Look! That video I posted of Jake doing tricks is going viral! Already over six million hits!"

"Let me see!" Jake said. They all watched in the video as he round-housed two balls into two separate trashcans.

"That's what I call taking out the trash!" the Jake in the video said to the camera.

"Play it again! Play it again!" Gia said.

Hey guys! Orion said, coming up to the table. "Jake, glad to see you're ok."

"Me too," Jake smiled.

"So what happened?" He frowned when everyone laughed and looked at them all. "What?"

"It was really weird," Emma told him.

"It wouldn't be us if it wasn't."

"True," Jake agreed. "Well it all started when Noah and I were at the soccer field..."

-Silver Legend-

Levira sighed as she listened to Zhane scream. "You can end this if you tell me what I want to know." Before Zhane could reply the door opened and Damaras came in. "What do you want?!"

"I heard about your little adventure today. So sorry to hear about your failures," Damaras laughed.

"Did you just come here to gloat?!" Levira demeaned.

"Not quite. I got into a bit of a fight with the silver ranger. I almost and him when Vekar demanded I come back." Zhane lifted his head. He saw Damaras hand Levira a sword with blood on it. "Consider this a consolation prize."

"The silver ranger's blood?" She took the sword and examined it.

"Do with it what you will."

"Hm...I can use this for tests. It might help me get closer to figuring out what's so special about him. Bruisers! Take the prisoner back to his cell! I have work to do."

Zhane moaned when he was released and the Bruisers dragged him out of the room. He glanced back at Levira as she set the sword down on a work space. _This isn't good. This really isn't good._


	17. Zhane's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Seventeen: Zhane's Secret

A/N: Hey guys! Time for another chapter! This is a big one! Not in length but in significance to the story. Enjoy!

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida, Brave

Andros was relieved when Zhane came back in one piece. "You weren't gone for that long," he said as his friend sat down. "What happened?" Zhane didn't answer right away. "Zhane? Zhane?!" He shook his arm.

"She's going to figure it out," Zhane whispered. His voice was so quiet, Andros almost couldn't hear it over his breathing. "She's going to figure it out. He'll be in danger."

"What're you talking about?"

Zhane shook his head as he rested it against the wall. "Maybe she won't figure it out though. Maybe he's still safe."

"Who?! Zhane what's going on?!" Andros sighed as Zhane continued to stare at the back wall as he curled against the wall. "Zhane, please tell me what's going on."

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because I promised I'd keep him safe."

Andros figured that 'him' was Orion. What other 'him' could Zhane be this worried about? "Who did you promise?"

"His mother."

-Silver Legend-

_Zhane had been in the small mining village on Andresia for two weeks and so far it hadn't been as useful as he'd hoped. He couldn't find any evidence that a power ranger had even set foot on the planet before him, let alone one of the ancient Eltarians. However, he had discovered that Merlon and his family were incredibly hospitable. While Merlon himself was hardly home, leaving early in the morning and coming home after the sun went down, his wife was always home taking care of the small house and kids. Kerlon and Lyrica spilt their time between playing games with their friends. It always made Zhane smile to see them. It reminded him of his own childhood in a small farming village outside the main city on KO-35._

_On his last day on Andresia, he was actually up early with Merlon as he rocked Orion. "Who needs an alarm clock when you have a baby, huh?" Merlon asked Zhane._

_"Maybe part of the reason I'm not ready for kids yet," Zhane replied._

_"Ah, everyone thinks that. Nothing can really prepare you for fatherhood. But I love all of them so much. Even my human alarm clock here." As if sensing he was being discussed Orion opened his eyes and smiled at his father. He grabbed at Merlon's wrist, which held a simple silver bracelet. "You want this?" He let his son pull it off._

_"You always wear that. Kali give it to you?"_

_"No, it's a family heirloom. My father gave it to me, and his father gave it to him and so on." He started laughing as Orion put it in his mouth and started chewing on it with his teeth less gums. "You're like a vampire."_

_Zhane smiled. "Yeah, he kind of is."_

_Later that day, Zhane found himself sitting in the main room as Baby Orion lay on the floor. Zhane watched the infant reach out for the colorful toys that were just out of his reach. Lyrica smiled as she handed one to him._

_"He really likes the silver ones," she said to Zhane as Orion out one of the sparkly toys in his mouth._

_"I approve. Silver is an awesome color. He's got great taste," Zhane replied. Zhane's smiled quickly disappeared though when he heard a sound he recognized all too well. The explosion was far enough away that they only heard it, rather then feeling it's shock waves, but it had Zhane on his feet in an instant. He met Kali outside the house. They stared up at the sky to see thousands of ships coming down through the atmosphere._

_"What are those?" Kali asked, fear filling her voice._

_"Ships," Zhane answered. "Not ones that I recognize though." The two of them jumped back as a beam suddenly shot out of a coupe of the ships. They caused large explosions where they hit and Zhane could only hope no one had been hurt since it'd hit in the wilderness._

_"Mom!" Kerlon shouted, running up to them._

_"Kerlon, run to the mines!" Kali told him. "Get your father back here."_

_Kerlon nodded. "I'll get him."_

_Zhane watched him go, feeling very distinctly, and rightly, as the young boy turned a corner it'd be the last time he'd see him alive again. He followed Kali back into the house. Lyrica was now sitting on the floor holding Orion. "Mommy, what's going on?" she asked._

_"I don't know Sweetie," Kali said taking Orion. Zhane noticed that he still had his father's bracelet clenched in his tiny fists._

_"Mommy I'm scared."_

_"It'll be ok," Zhane assured her. Another explosion erupted, this one so close that it caused the house to shake. "We need to get out of here. Go somewhere safe."_

_Kali nodded. She wrapped Orion in a blanket and held him close. Zhane grabbed Lyrica's hand and pulled her along. "Wait!" she yelled suddenly. She broke away from Zhane and ran to the ladder that led to the loft. She scrambled up it to the room she shared with her brother._

_"Lyrica!" Kali yelled. The young girl scrambled back down and ran to them. "What was that about?"_

_"Never mind," Zhane said. "We need to get moving."_

_As soon as they stopped outside, it was like being a ranger all over again. Houses were on fire and people were running everywhere. He saw strange foot solders he'd never seen before attacking people. Kali held Orion close to her. "If we can get to the main road, we can get to the mines. That's where most people will be heading," she told Zhane._

_He nodded. "Alright." He grabbed Lyrica's hand again and they started running. After only a minute though, he knew this would be easier said than done. "I think we need to take different ways!" he yelled over the mayhem to Kali. "We'll travel farther in smaller groups."_

_"I don't know-"_

_"Trust me. Please. I want to help."_

_Kali sighed and nodded. "Alright."_

_"Come on," Zhane told Lyrica, tugging her hand._

_"No!" Lyrica shouted, pulling towards Kali. "Mommy!"_

_Kali sighed as Zhane let go. "I'll take Lyrica. Can you take Orion please?" Zhane nodded and leaned in as she passed him the infant. Zhane was surprised he wasn't crying yet. He held him close, feeling the metal of the bracelet still in his hands. "Look after him."_

_"I will," Zhane promised. "You have my word." Kali nodded and took Lyrica's hand. Lyrica broke away fro a second to tuck something into Zhane's pocket. She rejoined her mom, who looked at Orion one last time before turning and plunging into the chaos with her daughter. Zhane held Orion against him as he ran. He dodged around house and such as he turned to get out of the village. An explosion suddenly went off and he was thrown off his feet. He landed on his side and rolled a few feet. He got to his feet slowly, glad he'd shielded Orion with his body. He backed up as foot soldiers started cornering him. He is he'd he could morph, but he couldn't with Orion. He felt his heart stop when the foot soldiers all raised their weapons and pointed them at him._

_He pushed Orion against his own body more. He turned and bent over, hoping to shield Orion. Their foreheads touched and Zhane felt power flow through him. Not just any power though, the Power. He felt a familiar hug of his suit and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw a golden light surrounding him and Orion. Not only that, but he was now fully morphed in his ranger suit. "What- what-"_

_He didn't have time to fully comprehend what was going on because in that moment, one of the ships above blasted right near him. He was thrown off his feet and out of his morph. He landed among some debris of a house. His vision blurred and he hugged Orion to him again. The screams of the Andresians was the last thing he heard before his vision went dark._

_When he opened his eyes again he was acutely aware of the silence. It wasn't a normal silence. It was a dead silence. He realized he was still clutching Orion to his body and sat up. He moved the infant away from himself, holding his breath. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Orion was alive. In fact, he still had his eyes closed and his dad's bracelet clenched in his hands._

_"Oh my god," Zhane whispered, almost flinching at how loud his voice was in the silence. "Merlon...Kerlon...Kali...Lyrica..." He got to his feet silently, then had to duck back down behind a large piece of debris as foot soldiers marched by. He held his breath and prayed Orion would stay quiet. Lu k was on his side because they passed without seeing the two survivors. Zhane ran for it, dodging around debris and other things, including dead bodies. He awkwardly moved Orion around in his arms so he could reach his morpher. "Astro glider, hand ten!" He jumped on his craft and flew up into the sky. As he got a better look at the area, he thought he was going to throw up._

_Everything was destroyed. Buildings had been reduced to rubble. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere. He flew down close to the surface and let out a small cry. He hovered next to Kali, who was laying on her side with Lyrica in her arms. Zhane shielded Orion's face into his body. He didn't need to see this. He heard footsteps and flew back up into the sky. He flew off away from the ruined village and towards the mines. He case down again when he saw a claustrophobic of bodies. He made another, very un-human noise of sadness. Kerlon's body was lying among a group of kids around his age. It appeared that the ten of them and all been running for the mines when they were killed._

_Zhane flew back up in it the sky and headed for the mines. So far he hadn't seen anymore survivors. He made it to the mine and flew down behind a large boulder. He poked his head out and saw the foot soldiers loading gems and rock into bins and ships. He spotted Merlon's body lying not too far away. He crept back behind it and closed his eyes as tears started to slip down his cheeks. He took a deep breath and hopped back on his glider. He spent the next few hours cruising along the small planet, desperately searching for survivors. He had his morpher do some sweeps of areas among the ruined cities and towns. But every place yielded no results. The entire planet had been killed off._

_Eventually, after hours and hours of searching, Zhane was forced to admit defeat. He flew up away from the surface and stopped as he neared the atmosphere. There were enemy ships everywhere. He readjusted his grip on Orion, who'd remained oddly silent for the duration of their search and flew out. He ducked and wove as a few of the ships fired at him, but his Astro glider was swift and agile. He flew through the blockade of ships that had surrounded the planet and got a good distance away. Once he was safe, he stopped and looked back at it. He sat down on the edge of his glider and looked down at the baby in his arms._

_"Well Orion, looks like it's just us." Orion stared up at him with wide eyes. As if understanding the severity of situation, he started crying. "Oh no! Shh! Quiet!" Zhane started rocking him the way he'd watched Merlon do, just that morning. "I know. I know how much it hurts to lose everyone you care about. But you'll be ok. I'm here for you. I won't let them hurt you." He reached awkwardly into his pocket and pulled out a photo. He realized it must've been what Lyrica had grabbed. He looked at the picture of Orion's family; the baby himself in his father's arms. Zhane felt his heart tug. He thought about earlier. His eyes widened when he replayed the events back in his head. He looked down at Orion, who'd stopped crying and was chewing on the bracket again. "It's you," he whispered. "You're the Eltarian descendant. Your whole family probably was._

_"You morphed me and created a protective barrier around us." He held his finger out and Orion wrapped his hand around it. The implications of his discovery weighed heavily on his mind. Orion was powerful, even though he was just a baby. What would happen when he grew up? What if evil forces, like the ones that had just destroyed his planet, knew how powerful he was? Zhane nodded solemnly. "It's ok Orion. I'll protect you. It's you and me now, ok Buddy?" Orion smiled put Zhane's finger in his mouth. "You really are a vampire." Zhane sighed and stood. "Ok, let's get moving. We have a long way to go."_

-Silver Legend-

Levira nodded as she observed Orion's blood in a microscope. "Interesting. Very interesting. His blood is unlike any species I've ever seen. It possesses amazing healing properties and power by the looks of it." She stood back and considered. "I know that Silver Ranger is powerful. Theres something about him." She smiled. "If only there was a way to harness this energy inside of him. We could be unstoppable." She walked towards the door. "Looks like I'll have to continue interrogating that prisoner. I want to know what this power is and how it works. And he's going to tell me."


	18. The Happiness Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Eighteen: The Happiness Thief

A/N: Hey guys! I finally had time to sit down and work on this story! Yay for finals! Anyways, I'm hoping to improve on Super Megaforce's non-existent character development so, expect some cool AU stuff coming your way in this story! Read on!

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida, Brave

About a week after the events of the love spell, Prince Vekar got sick. "Achoo!" he sneezed loudly. "Tissue! Tissue!" An X-Borg brought him a box of tissues and he wiped his nose. "Bring a trashcan!" he snapped. He threw the used tissue at the soldier. "Here! Do you think I want this as a souvenir?"

"It's unfortunate that his Highness is so sick," Damaras said to Argus, who nodded in agreement.

"Sire," Levira said, approaching the sick monarch. "I think I've figured out why you're so sick. You've caught a virus from Earth. A germ."

"I don't care what it's called!" Vekar snapped. "Just fix it!"

"I've determined that if you're injected with the happiness of humans, it will cure you. I've found a field general with the ability to absorb happiness into his staff."

"The what are you waiting for?! Get him in here already!"

"He's already on his way in here Boss," Argus said. As he said it the door opened and an orange and grey field commander came in. "Allow me to introduce, Desolar."

"My staff's picking up huge amounts of happiness!" Desolar yelled as he walked towards the front window of the cockpit. "I'll suck up all the human's happiness! Leaving them unable to feel it ever again! Just give me the word and it's all yours sire!" He gave Prince Vekar a salute.

"How-how achoo! How do I know you can actually do it?!" Prince Vekar demanded.

"I figured you'd say that," Levira replied. "X-Borgs!" The doors opened again and the X-Borgs dragged in a struggling Andros. He was staring to show his weeks of captivity because he wasn't strong enough to fight even two of them. His clothes were torn at the hems and frayed from his constant picking at them. There wasn't exactly a lot for him to do. "Demonstrate your power on this human."

"Really?" Andros sighed. "Again?"

"If you prefer, we can use your friend instead," Damaras suggested.

"No, no, that won't be necessary."

Levira smiled. "Didn't think so. Desolar!"

"Right!" The X-Borgs held Andros still as Desolar pointed his staff at him. The red ranger stumbled forward a little bit as pink hearts were sucked out of him. "Hmm..." Desolar commented as Andros suddenly became dead-weight in the guards hands. "That wasn't a very large haul."

"He's been a prisoner for weeks," Damaras said like the field commander was an idiot. "How happy did you think he'd be?!"

"Well I've seen enough!" Prince Vekar declared. Levira motioned for the guards to take Andros back. They dragged the unconscious ranger out as the prince sneezed again. "You want the word? The word is 'get it done'!"

"As you wish Sire!" Desolar nodded.

-Silver Legend-

Down on Earth, church bells were ringing. Just as the Rangers were walking down the streets, they saw a rainstorm of white rose pedals shower a couple coming out of the church. People cheered as the bride and groom walked down the steps of the church.

"Aww," Emma cooed. "How romantic."

Orion stared at the spectacle in confusion. "What is that?"

"It's a wedding."

"A wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Don't they have weddings where you're from?" Gia asked.

"Yes, but not like that," Orion explained. He'd only seen one wedding in his life, and that was when his Uncle Andros and Aunt Ashley got married. He and his dad had been at the ceremony on KO-35.

"What-" Tory began, but stopped when a very unfriendly looking staff popped out from some bushes. The bride suddenly stopped and fell backwards, her new husband reacting quickly and catching her. The rangers watched in shock as a cloud of pink hearts flew out do the woman and to the staff. They could now see the monster carrying it.

"Oo!" he cheered. "What a haul! One happy person, and just few more people and I'll have enough for Prince Vekar's cure!"

"Come on go!" Emma yelled to the people of the wedding, who were just standing around for some reason. Not that she really blamed them. Some civilians were too scared to move.

"Get to safety!" Gia added. The wedding crowd quickly broke up as everyone ran to get away from the scene.

"Stop right there!" Troy told the monster. "It's morphin' time!"

"GO, GO, MEGAFORCE!" five if the Rangers yelled.

"Megaforce...blue!" Noah yelled.

"Megaforce...black!" Jake shouted.

"Megaforce...yellow!" Gia yelled.

"Megaforce...pink!" Emma shouted.

"Megaforce...red!" Tory yelled.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" Orion shouted, morphing. "Super Megaforce, silver!"

"Rangers!" Desolar said in surprise.

"That right!" Troy said as he jumped up to kick the commander in the head. "And you're about to have the worst day ever!"

"Not if I get away I won't!"

"That's just the thing," Orion said as the Rangers pursued the alien. "You won't!"

"Spread out!" Tory ordered. "Cut off his escape!"

"Meddlesome Rangers!" Desolar muttered.

"I got it- whoa!" Orion had attempted to grab the weapon Desolar was holding, but ended up getting spun around. Tory attacked ten commander, trying to push against the weapon, only to get kicked in the stomach. He retreated and Jake took over. He put his arms up to block the weapon that was coming at him. He knocked back too and Emma tried to attack from behind. She did manage to add some momentum with her kick, sending him into Gia and Troy. The red and yellow Rangers spun to avoid his staff.

"You can't catch me!"

"We can't let him get away with what he did to that woman!" Emma told the Rangers as they regrouped. "We have to go at him with all we got!"

"You're right!" Troy agreed. "Let's power up!"

The five core Rangers took out their super morphers and keys. "SUPER MEGA MODE!" they yelled morphing. All six Rangers roasted their weapons and fired.

"Enough!" Desolar snapped, getting hit with a few. "I don't have time to deal with you!" He turned a dial on his stomach. "Maximum size!"

"Whoa!" the Rangers gasped as the commander became bigger than a skyscraper.

"He became giant already?!" Orion demanded. "I can't believe it!"

"I can!" Desolar bragged. "Now I'll crush you and finish my mission!"

"We'd better even out the odds," Troy said, towing out his super morpher. "Summon sky ship!"

"Right!" Orion agreed. He put his Time Force key into his morpher. "Summon Q-Rex Zord!"

The sky ship appeared in the sky and the core Rangers swung aboard. The Q-Rex also appeared and Orion was transported inside.

"Zords combine!" the five core Rangers yelled as they formed the Megazord. "Legendary Megazord, ready!"

"Q-Rez Megazord, activate!" Orion yelled, transforming his Zord into its Megazord. "Q-Rex Megazord, ready!"

"Fine you wanna fight?" Desolar demanded. "Fine! Dust storm!" He started sweeping at the ground with his staff and created a cloud of dirt that engulfed the Rangers.

"Together guys!" Orion told them, navigating his Megazord through. "Follow my lead!" The drill on one of the arms spun and he punched it into the commander.

"Mystic Force!" the five core Rangers yelled, summoning their mystic force keys. "Legendary Mystic Megazord!" They inserted the keys and turned them. A dragon appeared out of their Megazord. "Ancient power, mystic spell seal!" The dragon flew at Desolar, who spun the dial on his stomach again.

"Of no you don't!" he said. "I have a mission to complete! And I just got started!" He disappeared and the dragon flew back at the Megazord.

"Hey, where'd he go?!" Troy demanded.

"Careful guys," Orion advised. "This guy's tricky."

"You have no idea!" Desolar said as he flew, mintaureized, in front of Orion's Megazord. He flew in, managing to squeeze his way in. Orion looked around, getting the feeling he wasn't alone. "I can be big, small, or anywhere in between. Watch!" He became normal sized again and surprised the silver ranger. He hit Orion, sending him falling out of his seat. "Now to use their own power against them." He sat down in the pilot seat and took the controls. "Now to use their own power against them." The Rangers were more than a little confused when the Q-Rex Megazord turned to them and hit them with a drill.

"Ah!" the Rangers yelled as they quickly regained control of their Megazord.

"Orion what're you doing?!" Troy demanded.

"Orion's gone bye bye," Desolar laughed. "I'm calling the shots now. And my first one will be your last." He tried to hit them again but they moved around him.

"He took over his Megazord?!" Jake asked in disbelief. He didn't think the aliens could do that.

"Not for long!" Noah told him. "Let's use the star blaster."

"With Orion still inside?!" Emma demanded.

"It will do enough damage it should draw the commander out, but not harm Orion."

"Alright. But don't aim for the cockpit."

"Super mega star blaster!" the five of them yelled. "Fire!" They hit the Q-Rex Megaord and it stumbled back.

"Huh?!" Desolar demanded as the inside of the Megazord shook. Orion finally came to and was confused for a second.

"Huh?" he asked. He felt the shaking and for a split second thought he was back on the Mark Silver with his dad. Then he remembered where he was and put the burning feeling in his chest aside. "Hey what're you doing?!" He got up and threw himself at Desolar in the cramped space.

"No! I was just about to win!" He turned the dial on his body again. "Gotta jam!" He disappeared in a light again and Orion fell forward.

"Wha- what?!" He sat down at the controls again. "Guys, watch out, he can shrink! He's probably heading your way!"

"Got it!" Troy replied, glad to hear Orion was ok. The Rangers started scanning their cockpit. "Stay sharp! We'll trick this trickster!" Desolar regrew back to his normal size. Troy was ready and spun a round, blaster out and ready to go. "There! Surprise!" He shot Desolar in the face.

"Ah! How did you know I was there?!" Desolar demanded. The rushers left their controls and started attacking Deslaor. They kept shooting him, not noticing the damage they were causing their Megazord.

"You can't escape again!" Troy told him.

Desolar found a door in the back and went through. "Think again!"

"I see him!" Orion informed his friends. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure what he could do. He smiled suddenly, and idea coming to him. He closed his eyes and held out his hand. He could see Deslolar and the other Rangers on the shoulder of the Megazord. They kept firing at him as he jumped around.

"You'll never catch me!"

"But our blasters will!" Gia informed him.

Desolar jumped where the Rangers couldn't reach him. "I must complete my mission!" He found and entrance back into the Megazord and took it.

"He's trying to escape us by going back into our own ship?!" Noah demanded as the Rangers ran back in.

"No too smart," Jake agreed.

Once inside, Emma went for a wheel. "Let's turn up the heat!" Hit air blasted over Desolar.

"Then knock you out cold!" Jake added tuning at him. Desolar avoided the green ranger as he jumped at him. Jake pulled himself up into the side of the stairs to compensate.

"I won't let you catch me!" Desolar yelled.

"You don't have a choice!" Jake yelled, jumping. He glided over Desloar, much to his own surprise, landing in front of him. Desolar turned and ran the other way.

"I will escape!" He found his way blocked by Gia. "Just not this way." He backed up.

"There's no where to run now," the yellow ranger said as they encircled him.

"Wanna bet? I can hide even if I'm in plain sight!" He turned his dial and disparaged again.

"Huh? Where'd he go?!"

"He shrunk down again!" Jake reasoned, slightly unnecessarily since they could clearly see that. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice the tiny creature hovering near his neck. It suddenly swooped down into the jacket on the outside of his suit, making him jump. "Huh?! What is that?!" He started laughing as whatever it was passed near some ticklish spots. He fell on the ground laughing. "It tickles!"

Noah saw and almost immediately put two and two together. "Hey! He's in Jake's suit!"

"Get em!" Gia yelled as the Rangers swarmed Jake. "There!" She saw the bulge moving in his suit. "He's going around!"

Noah pulled Jake up into a standing position and they saw the bulge on his chest. "I'll get him!" Troy said. He knew it'd be too dangerous to shoot Jake so he went with the slightly less dangerous course of action. He punched the bulge, but unfortunately it moved and he only hit Jake. He saw it again and moved to hit it again, continuing to miss.

"Ow! The only 'him' you're hitting is me," Jake complained, moving away from them. The others minus Emma continued to grab at him. The pink ranger spotted something on the wall no too far away. She smiled.

"I've got it!" she said as she ran to the red box. She opened it and grabbed a can. "I'll blast him out with these coolants!" She snuck up behind Jake, grabbing his jacket. She quickly sprayed the coolant inside.

"Whoa!" It was freezing cold! He was pretty sure if he wasn't wearing his suit his whole back would've had frost bite!

Desolar flew out and towards a wall. "If there's no way out, I'll just make a way out! And turn this defeat into a victory while I'm at it!" He made himself big again and broke through the wall in the Megazord.

Orion watched as he flew out of the fighting machine and disappeared into the distance. "Oh! He escaped!"

Back inside the Megazord, the Rangers couldn't believe what they were seeing. "He ripped a hole in the Megazord!" Noah exclaimed in disbelief. None of their zords had ever sustained this kind of damage before.

"Oh no," Tory moaned. Without a Megazord they would be in big trouble.

"How are we going to fix this?" Emma asked, examining it.

"He did some serious damage," Gia nodded.

"This is definitely going to take some work," Noah agreed. His mind was already doing calculations and figuring out what they would need for supplies.

"Let's get it fixed then!" Troy told them. "Noah, you'd better take the lead on this."

"You got it!" Noah pulled out his morpher and pushed the button that contacted the command center. "Tensou, can you pull up the Megazord blueprints?"

-Silver Legend-

Meanwhile, up in space, Prince Vekar wasn't feeling any better. "Incompetent fool! Achoo! Where's that cure you promised me?" he moaned. "When will I be better?"

"I'm sorry Sire," Desolar explained quickly as Levira dragged him over. "It's just a little delay, I promise! Those Rangers just caught me by surprise!"

"No excuse! Get back to work and get me that cure! Achoo! Ah, tissue!"

"Yes sire!"

Damaras sighed as Desolar left. A sick Velar was even more annoying than regular Vekar, which he hadn't thought was possible.

In another part of the ship, Zhane was trying to figure out what was wrong with Andros. His friend was looking limp and disinterested. "Andros? Andros you ok?"

"Mm," Andros moaned.

Zhane sighed, deciding that whatever spell he was under, he'd be fine once the Rangers defeated the monster that his friend had been tested on.

-Silver Legend-

Back on Earth, Tensou was examining the blueprints. "Alright Noah," he said. "You were right about how we're going to fix the Megazord. I'm transmitting the parts of the blueprint you need now."

"Got it Tensou," Noah replied. "Thanks." He turned around to face the others. Orion and now joined them to try and help fix the damage. Ok, so here's the plan. First we'll work on patching the hole. Then we'll replace the busted hydraulic pipes."

"Let's find some supplies," Gia suggested, leading the way.

Jake nodded and followed. He stopped on the stairs. "Wait, what about the monster? He's still out there!"

_If only we had some way to draw him out-_ Emma gasped, an idea hitting her. She looked at Orion. "I have a plan! You wanna get married?"

"What?" Orion asked, not quite sure he'd heard her right.

"Come on!" Emma grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. The others chuckled as they watched them go.

-Silver Legend-

Orion sighed as they stopped outside Emma's house. "What's we doing here?" he asked her as she unlocked the door.

"You'll see, come on!" She brought him inside, navigating them to a slightly narrow hall with ease. "My Gran isn't home so she won't see what we're doing."

"What exactly are we doing?" he asked as she pulled on a trapdoor to reveal a hidden ladder.

"Wait here," she instructed as she climbed. "And I told you, we're getting married!"

"What?!" He tried to see heel but the opening was too small. "Emma!" He waited impatiently until she climbed back down with a large sack a couple minutes later. He helped her close the trap door and she picked the sack up.

"Ok! Let's go!"

"Where?!"

"You can't get married without a chruch!"

"What?!"

-Silver Legend-

In another part of the city, Desolar was flying around looking for more happiness to steal. "Time to steal more happiness," he declared, standing on a building top. "Maybe another wedding! I got a big haul at that last one!" He heard a wedding marching being played and realized it was a church only a block away form him. "There! Perfect!"

Inside said church, Orion was confused. He was standing at an alter using his telekinesis to play the song he'd heard earlier that day. Emma had shown him how to fold his clothes so that he could wear them under his tuxedo; which she's pulled out if the sack from her house. She'd also taken the time to show him what notes to push for the song and instructed him to just keep playing until she came back. So now he kept it up, heart pounding. They'd told him earlier that day this was a wedding, even though it was nothing like Uncle Andros and Aunt Ahsley's, but he didn't want to marry Emma!

He saw her coming down the aisle in a white dress and had to reposts the urge to run. She gave him a pleading look, asking him to stay in place. She smiled, clearly lost in some kind of day dream. Orion gulped and looked around, hoping Desolar had shown up by now. No such luck. Orion turned around quickly and pulled out his morpher with one hand. "Guys?" he said into it. "Is this really ok?"

"It's fine Orion," Troy replied, sending the silver ranger's hopes plummeting.

"Make sure Emma looks happy," Gia added.

"Ok," Orion nodded. "How-how do I do that?" He admittedly didn't know anything about girls or what they liked.

"Just give her a kiss."

Troy and Jake started laughing as the red ranger hung up.

"What!" Orion asked in shock. He definitely didn't to kiss Emma. She was nice and all, but there was something she didn't know. "Gia! Hello?!" He glanced back and saw that Emma had reached him. He put his morpher away and faced her. He followed her as she stepped up onto the later with him. He clenched and unclenched his hand nervously.

"Lift the veil," Emma whispered. Orion did it quickly, he nerves getting the better of him. The pink ranger smiled, partly in amusement. They heard the chapel door creak open. Desloar peeked in. "He's here. We have to draw him inside. Pick me up." Orion nodded and picked Emma up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now kiss me."

Orion tried not to make a face and shook his head a little bit. His heart was pounding with anxiety. _I can't kiss Emma! I just can't! I don't feel that way about her!_ He wanted to tell her that, but he knew they couldn't blow their cover.

Deslaor smiled. "They're almost at their happiest," he whispered.

Emma puckered her lips and Orion pulled back a little bit. He decided that saving the world was more important than his feelings and leaned in, puckering his own lips. Desolar burst in and Emma saw him. "Now!" she yelled. Orion spin around and she pulled out the blaster she'd concealed in her dress. She started firing it as soon ans she could see Desolar again.

"Hit his belt!" Orion told her. Emma nodded and aimed for the belt. She managed to hit it and it exploded off him, breaking into pieces as it hit the ground.

"No!" Desolar yelled. "My belt!"

"You got it! Nice shot Emma."

"Thanks," Emma replied. "Um...you can put me down now."

"Oh." Orion set her down gently.

"You cheated!" Desolar moaned. "Now I'm stuck this size."

Emma took out her morpher. "You won't be around long enough to worry about that!"

"No! I will complete my mission!" Desolar spun his staff around, creating strong winds. He knocked the two Rangers onto their backs. "Ha! Now I need to fill up my staff with more happiness!" He left as Emma pushed herself up.

"Come on!" she said to Orion as she got up. He nodded and followed. They took off the clothes as they ran, Emma sleeves falling into place and Orion's shit until font form his pants. They stopped outside the church and looked around.

"Oh, he's gone," Orion sighed.

"Did you hear what he said?!" Emma asked him. "I bet if we can get that staff away from him, we can get the happiness out of it and back to his victims."

"And how do we do that?"

Emma grinned excitedly and disappeared into the church. She reappeared with the bag she'd grabbed from her house. "I have an idea! Come on!"

Orion signed, certain he'd had enough of her plans for one day, but having no choice but to follow. _This is going to be a weird mission._


	19. The Joyful Legacy

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Megaforce

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Nineteen: The Joyful Legacy

A/N: Alright time for another update. Also, we're finally off hiatus! Now if they could stop putting "super" in all the season titles, that'd be great. What'd you guys think of the Dino Super Charge episode? Read on then let me know in the review box!

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida, Brave

Desolar was wandering the city, looking for his next victims. "Taking happiness from brides is just too much trouble," he decided. "I'm just going to take it form whoever I can find so that I can be done with this mission and get off this dreadful rock." He heard someone cheering and lifted his head. "Huh?" He followed the sound and saw a cheerleader dressed in pink, practicing her cheers.

"Don't feel down! Don't feel sad! ,y cheers are sure to make you glad!" she yelled cheerfully.

"Hm. She seems awfully happy."

Orion poked his head out from behind a tree as Desolar approched.

"Go Harwood! Yay!" Emma faced Desolar with a lot less fear than any civilian would; which if he had any kind of intelligence, he would've known. She smiled and held her pink pom poms out to him. "Here, hold these!"

"Huh?" Desolar asked, clearly taken back. "Well...ok!" He set his staff down on the ground and took the pom poms.

Orion tried to resist the urge to laugh and give himself away. He hadn't believed there were actually monsters this stupid. "She's actually pulling this off," he whispered to himself. He pulled out his morpher. "I have to get a picture of this," he decided, having a moment where he really was his father's son.

Emma meanwhile, took the opportunity to pick up the staff. "Here, I'll hold this for you."

"No!" Desolar shouted, throwing his pom poms and grabbing his staff. "It's mine!" he shouted, pulling on it.

"But the happiness inside isn't!" Emma yelled, pulling back. She let go and kicked him, sending him flying. Orion saw their ambulance near by and focused his energy. He caused Desolar to land near it, while he and Emma teleported there with their morphers and did a quick costume change.

"You're good at this," he commented as she she finished and helped him.

She gave him a smile. "Lots of practice." They hoped out and wheeled the gurney out towards Desolar. (I still can't believe that one visit from a power ranger and the city's emergency service would so easily hand over one of those,) Orion thought as they approached him. Then again, the personality-less, one-way glass on the helmets made it hard for anyone to argue with them.

"Are you ok!" Emma asked, crouching down next to Desolar. She helped him stand up.

"Yeah," Desolar sighed. "But why is the world spinning?"

"Here, lest get you on the cot."

"Good idea," he agreed as the pink ranger helped him lay down on the gurney. Orion snapped another quick picture, once again proving himself to be his father's son.

"I'll get that staff out of the way for you." Emma started to take the staff but Desolar caught on.

"Huh? Wait...its you!" He swung his staff, sending the two Rangers flying. "Th aka for the getaway car!" he yelled as he got in the ambulance and drove away. "So long suckers!"

Emma looked back behind Orion. They got up and teleported to their next location. "Let's go!"

Desolar smiled, but not a few seconds later he heard sirens behind him. "Huh?" He looked in the mirror and saw the lights of a police car fats approaching. The driver of said car severed to keep up with him.

"Uh...can you slow down a bit?" Orion asked Emma, nerves playing up again. Dying in a car crash wasn't something he wanted to do right now.

"Hold on!" Emma simply replied, stepping more on the gas. Orion squeezed his hands into fists. _Man, Emma,_ he thought. _This plan is pretty elaborate._ They managed to pull ahead of Desolar and pulled right in front of him, forcing him to stop.

Desolar got out and approached the police car. "What's the problem officer?"

Emma and Orion got out, Emma going for the fake gun in her holster. "Drop your weapon and put your hands on the vehicle!" she yelled with so much conviction even Orion was a little scared.

"Alright, alright," Desolar said, but then he stopped. "Wait! It's you again!" He blasted the back, yet again knocking the two Rangers onto their backs. "See you later losers!" he ran off as Orion and Emma gained their senses back.

"He got away again," Orion sighed once they'd discarded their costumes. He took the two costumes and went to put them in the sack in the back of the police car.

"Orion," Emma said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear that?"

Orion shut the door and listened intently. He closed his eyes and focused on his hearing alone. The sounds got louder. "Kids!"

"In the park!" Emma shouted. "Come on, let's go!" They ran towards the source of the noise and stumbled upon, of all things, a birthday party. "So many happy kids. I have a bad feeling about this."

Orion meanwhile, was distracted. He'd spotted a kid flying a kite rainbow kite not far from them. "Whoa," he said as he watched it dip and sail in the wind. "Cool. What is that?" He'd never seen one on KO-35, or any other planet for that matter.

"Orion look!" Emma yelled, pointing in the opposite direction as him. He looked and saw Desolar by a tree. His staff was glowing as it absorbed all the happiness. One little girl was laughing one second, then a bunch of pink hearts were sucked from her body and she started crying. Orion watched as the same happened to the boy with the kite. All over the party, kids were abandoning their fun activities, running to their parents crying. "No!"

"Now I cam finally cure the prince! And that'll make those pathetic Rangers they ever knew what happiness was!" Desolar declared.

The adults at the party were too distraught by the suddenly crying kids to notice the monster a mere few yards away. "What's going on?" one woman asked.

"I dot know," another replied, trying to console one of the crying kids.

"No more messing around," Emma said, pulling out her Gosei morpher. "It's morphing time!" She put her card in and shut it. "GO, GO, MEGAFORCE!" She was surprised at how much pepper flowed through her when she did. Normally their non-super mode wasn't that powerful, but she felt a bit more than she usually did.

Orion grabbed his morpher as well. He put his key in it. "SUPER MEGA MODE!" he shouted, morphing. They ran after Desolar, who was walking away.

"Huh?" Desolar turned around and saw the two Rangers heading towards him. "No! I'm mission's almost finished!"

"It's finished alright!" Emma relied as they avoided the blasts he shot at them. She jumped at him but missed, clawing at the ground, to keep her balance. He turned his attention to Orion, who quickly went on the defensive. Desolar swung at Emma, who took a hit right on the shoulder. "Give me that staff!"

"Never! But I'll tell you what, you can have this instead!" He whacked Emma and sent her flying.

"Emma!" Orion yelled in concern. He jumped up as Desolar turned on him.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you!" He hit Orion in the back, sending him down; then kicked him away. "But soon you'll be nothing more than a memory. Orion rolled a little as he landed and de-morphed as Desolae turned to Emma again. "Now, since you wanted the staff so badly, here it is." He stopped in front of her and raised it up. "It's going to be what finishes you."

"No!" Orion wished there was something he could do. He closed his eyes and pictured Emma getting up. The Power giving her the strength to carry on. Desolar brought his staff down and Orion heard Emma yell. His eyes snapped open and he saw her pop up, avoiding the deadly blow. "Alright!"

"If you think I'd go down that easy," Emma said, as she grabbed the end of the staff, trying to pull it from his hands. "You got another thing coming! Ha!" She lifted herself up using the staff as leverage and kicked Desolar away. He spun around and she grabbed the staff with two hands. She did a summersaulte, kicking him away and sending him flying off.

"Ah!" he yelled as he hit the ground. Orion pushed himself to his feet in disbelief. _How-how did she do that?_ he wondered. _Their regular mode it's the that powerful! It must be her conviction to retrieve the happiness. _"That's it!" Desolar got to his feet. "Now I'm going to unleash the full fury of my staff!" He thrust his hand at the rngaers, but nothing happened. "Huh?! Where's my staff?!"

"Yes!" Orion smiled.

"Now this," Emma said, fixing her grip on the staff. "is going to make me very happy." She spun around and smashed the tip of it against the ground.

"No!" Desolar yelled as a wave of pink hearts was released. Emma watched as they all flew into the sky, going back to the people they'd been stolen from. The bride from that morning, who was crying on her mother, had her happiness return. She sat up, smiling, joy filling her when she saw her new husband. In the park, the happiness returned to the children, who stopped crying almost instantly and started cheering and playing again. On Vekar's shop, Zhane jumped a little when he saw the little hearts enter Andros. He friend sat up suddenly, looking much more like his old-self.

Desolar moaned in sadness. "How will I cure his Highness' sickness now?"

Emma and Orion mean while, were checking on the kids at the party. They watched as the boy with the kite tired to get his toy flying again. "Aww, he can't get his kite to fly."

"Way to go Emma!" Gia cheered as the other Rangers arrived. Emma turned around to face them.

"Guys! So the Megazord is fixed?"

"As good as new," Noah bragged, pleased that they'd foxed it under his leadership.

"Good. Now I need you guys to take over fighting that monster. He ran off towards that abandoned factory. I have something I have to take care of."

"Done!" Jake smiled. Emma nodded her thanks and de-morphed. She gave them a little wave before she ran off to do her mysterious task.

"It's morphing time! Troy yelled. The remaining Rangers took out their keys and morphers.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" the five of them yelled. Once morphed they ran off towards the factory to track down the monster.

-Silver Legend-

Up in space, Prince Vekar sneezed again, much to his annoyance. "I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired," he complained.

"We want you to get well soon, believe me," Damaras replied. He turned around and added under his breath, "Because we're all sick of your pitiful whining."

"Desolar is a formidable fighter," Levira assured the prince. "He can still triumph over the Rangers."

"He'd better- achoo!" Vekar sneezed.

-Silver Legend-

On Earth, the Rangers had finally caught up with Desolar. "Surprise!" Troy shouted as they swarmed him. "Take him down!"

Meanwhile, at the park, the boy with the kite was still having trouble making it fly. Emma walked down the small hill a few steps and took out her Gosei morpher, putting a card in it. Since it was being extra-powerful today, she felt that she could safely perform the trick she was about to. "Windrive," she said quietly as she created a gust of wind, lifting the kite up. It zig-zagged through the air until it was flying high in the sky.

Back at the battle, Troy kicked Desolar in the chest to knock him back. Desolar reigned fire by firing blasts at them, which blasted them back and into the ground from secondary explosions.

"Even against all of us this guy is holding his own!" Jake exclaimed.

"All of us minus Emma," Noah reminded him.

"Right."

"Let's tap into the prehistoric strength of our legendary powers," Troy told them.

"Legendary ranger mode: Dino Thunder!" four of them yelled. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!" Orion shouted. "Drago power, white ranger!"

"Brachio power, black ranger!" Jake yelled.

"Ptera power, yellow ranger!" Gia shouted.

"Tricera power, blue ranger!" Noah shouted.

"Tyranno power, red ranger!" Troy yelled.

"Dino Rangers!" All five of them shouted together. The Rangers all attacked, swinging their swords to deflect the blasts that Desolar was shooting at them.

"Keep on him!" Troy told them as they surrounded him. "We don't know how long we can hold this legendary mode." They all hit him at once, but he was able to black most of the weapons.

"You're still no match for me!" Desolar bragged. He pushed all the Rangers away, but now very hard.

"Thundermax saber, blaster mode!" All five Rangers started firing at Desolar with their blasters. Desolar suddenly sprouted extra long type tentacles that knocked the Rangers away.

Gia got back to her feet first. "Ptera grips!" she shouted. She jumped up and flew at Desolar, landing several blows on him as she attacked. She knocked him away this time and Jake took over. He ran at him, waving his sword. He started slashing as soon as he was within range and started forcing him backwards. Unfortunately, Desolar was able to grab the sword and shove the black ranger back.

"Brachio staff! Fire strike!" Jake shouted, creating a stream of flames that blasted the monster backwards.

"Hello!" Noah said from above. "Miss me?" Desolar looked up and saw the blue ranger. "Tricera shield!" He threw the blue shiled, jumping down after it while it hit Desolar. He landed smoothly and kicked the monster all in the same move. Orion took over from there, attacking Desolar from behind. Noah's jump isn't go unnoticed. Three figures watching from a hidden poison gave each other looks of disbelief. He kicked Desolar and followed it with several slashes of his feather shaped sword.

"Drago sword!" he yelled, hitting him so hard it put him right on Troy's path.

"Now it's my turn!" the red ranger smiled. "Tyranno staff!" He started trying to hit Desolar, who managed to avoid and every shot. _My legendary powers are weaning,_ Troy thought as he finally landed a blow. _Better make them last while I can._ He had his staff bit Desolar several times before he changed tactic. "Dino rampage!" he yelled, attacking with extreme speed and skill. Desolar was sent soaring backwards as Troy de-morphed back into his super mode. _Wow that was...amazing!_

"That's impossib-" the man didn't get to finish as his friends pulled him back down and clamped their hands over his mouth.

"Quiet!" his former yellow hissed. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

"Spying involves being silent," their former sixth added. "Channel you inner ninja."

Their former red rolled his eyes but stayed quiet as Emma rejoined the team.

"I knew you guys could handle him without me!" the pink ranger told her teammates.

"I think it's time we put this guy out for good," Orion told them. He put his gold keys into his morpher. "Super mega gold!" He morphed and swung his spear down, summoning the power of the sixth Rangers. "Legendary sixth Rangers, fire!" He bootees forward and hit Desolar, his successor following him in chronological order.

"Super mega final strike!" the other five yelled. "Fire!" They fired their blasters and swung their swords after them. "Super mega saber blast!" Each of the blasts hit Desolar after Orion's finisher.

"I'll have you know, I'm not happy about this at all!" Desolar yelled. He exploded and the Rangers turned away.

Up in space, Prince Vekar watched the whole thing. He started moaning. "What I'm really sick with is ranger-itis!" He fell on the floor suddenly. Damaras and an X-Borg immediately ran to help him, while a couple more came in with a stretcher.

"Put him in bed," Levira said grabbing the control of the maximizer. "I'll maximize Desolar to make sure the Rangers never get better! ACHOO!" The lasers fired down to Earth and resurrected Desolar in a giant form.

"Now this makes me really happy!" Desolar yelled.

"With this guys' power, we'll really have to work together," Troy said as they summoned the Megazords.

"I've got your backs!" Orion relied happily.

"Rangers," Gosei said. "I have sensed something in the morphing gird. You will be able to unlock the Q-Rex Megazord's ability to combine with yours."

"Thanks Gosei," Troy said, as they grabbed their Dino thunder keys. "That's just what we needed!"

Four of the core Rangers and Orion all put their keys in and turned them. "Dino Thunder, combine!" The two megazords combined with the Q-Rex's arms becoming the arms on the Megazord; and Orion found himself in the cockpit of the Megazord. "Legendary Q-Rex Megazord!"

"Whoa!" Orion smiled, looking around. "This is incredible! You can practically feel the power running through this bad boy!" And he could. It was a like a tingling in his fingertips. A buzz of energy that radiated everywhere around him.

"We couldn't have done it without your teamwork Orion," Emma said.

"Now let's finish him together!" Troy told them.

"I can still take your happiness the old-fashioned way!" Desolar yelled. "By destroying you!" He fired a couple blasts at the Rangers, but the Megazord spun and knocked them away. They were repelled back at him.

"What?" He got hit with his own blasts. "Well, that was no fun."

"And it's just going to get worse!" They Megazord flew into the air and the drill started spinning.

"Super Mega Drill!" the six of them yelled. They flew at Desolar, driving straight through him with their weapon. He stumbled around and Troy saw their opportunity.

"Now!" he told them. "While he's off balance!"

"Q-Rex trans warp attack!" They swung the drill arm, sending a spiraling attack, then followed with a powered bite from the dinosaur headed arm. Desolar stumbled again as the attack hit him.

"Now I won't live happily ever after!" he yelled as he fell and was destroyed for the final time.

"Super Mega Rangers," Troy said. "That's a super mega win!"

-Silver Legend-

After the battle, Orion remembered the pictures of Emma he'd taken during their mission. "Hey guys, come here," he said, pulling his morpher out of his pocket. "Check out these shots I took of Emma." The others, minus Emma, gathered around their silver. "So here she is as a cop," he showed the picture of her reaching for the staff in her cop disguise.

"What?" Noah asked.

"And he she is a cheerleader." He showed them her playing tug of war with Desolar.

"What're you guys looking at?" Emma asked, walking up to them. She saw what was on Orion's morpher and smiled.

"You were taking pictures the whole time?"

"Don't be embarrassed," Gia told her. "You should be proud."

"Yeah, you did a great job Emma," Troy agreed. "Thanks for taking the lead today."

"You were great," Noah told her.

"Amazing," Jake agreed.

"Thanks guys, that really means a lot," Emma smiled. "Orion, we have to go return our...props."

"Oh that's right," Orion replied. He got up and put his morpher away.

"Props?" Noah asked.

"We'll explain later."

"Bye!" Emma waved as the two of them ran off.

-Silver Legend-

Orion and Emma made sure they were morphed when they, meaning Emma since Orion couldn't drive anything besides a space ship, returned the police cruiser and the ambulance. The pink ranger happily dropped the keys into the hand of the firefighter who'd let the Rangers borrow them.

"Thanks again for your help," Emma beamed. "We really appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure," the firefighter replied, shaking both their hands. "We rescuers have to work together right?"

"Absolutely," Orion agreed. He couldn't help but feel like he'd seen this guy before.

"Stay safe out there."

"As safe as we can be," Emma promised. "Bye!"

"So long Rangers!" He waved as they left. Someone walked up behind him and wrapped their arms around him gently.

"What was that about not interfering?" his wife asked him.

Carter Grayson turned around and smiled at her. "What? I'm not allowed to offer non-ranger assistance?"

"I don't think the council will be happy," Dana informed him.

"Don't worry. I can handle them."

-Silver Legend-

"You really don't have to help me," Emma said to Orion as he helped her carry the sack back up into her attic.

"It's my pleasure," Orion replied. "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't help you clean up after the mission."

Emma smiled at him as he popped the top half of his body through the entry way of the attic. "Well you were a perfect gentleman at the wedding. Even if you did look a little scared."

Orion pulled himself inside and rubbed the back of his head guiltily. "You saw that? It was really nothing personal-"

"No, I get it. I'm sure weddings are a big deal where you're from. You just don't understand earth customs."

"Kind of. It's also...just...I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"About what?"

"Us. You're really nice and all, but I don't feel that way about you. And I didn't want- someone to think that."

Emma nodded. "I see. You have feelings for someone on the team."

"I didn't say that exactly-"

"You didn't have to." She pulled the sack over to a large trunk and he followed. "Don't worry, I won't tell. But if it's Gia, you'll have to fight Jake to death."

"Is this where you got the disguises?" Orion asked, looking into the trunk.

"Yup," Emma smiled, starting to fold the costumes neatly. She placed one in the trunk. "They were my parents'."

"Really?"

"Yup. They-they was an actors. They did plays and musicals at the theater in town and sometimes all over the country."

"That's amazing."

"This trunk is full of their own costumes that they would use to do plays for free at youth centers and schools for kids."

"They were highly successful actors, and they did plays for free too?"

"Of course. It was never about the money for them. They just loved seeing how happy it would make the kids. My mom used to tell me that brining happiness to other people was her fulfillment in life."

Orion thought back to their mission that day. "That's why you were so upset about those people losing their happiness."

Emma nodded. She finished putting the wedding dress away and felt a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it quickly. "Everyone deserves to be happy. My parents always told me that happiness was one of those things that we can never lose. That happiness can be found even in the darkest of times. When I saw all those people so upset because of Desolar, I just..." She felt a few more tears fall.

"What happened to your parents?" Orion asked gently. These costumes looked like they hadn't been used in a long time.

"They died in a...in a car accident when I was 12."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Emma wiped her eyes. "But when I see people smiling, and laughing, it reminds me of when they would perform. It makes me think that even if they're gone, they live on in the happiness of others."

Orion nodded. All of Emma's behaviors today made a lot of sense now. "Well, you protected their legacy, so I think they'd be pretty proud of you."

"Thanks, I like to think so." She shut the trunk and slid it back to its place. "Let's go, we should go rejoin the others. Orion nodded and started heading back towards the trapdoor. Emma saw something off to the side. She walked over and picked it up.

"Orion!"

"What?" Orion asked, sticking his head through the door again.

"Come here."

"What is it?" he asked as he climbed back up and walked over to her.

Emma beamed as she held out an old silver kite to him. "Here. Take it, it's yours."

"You're-you're giving this to me?"

"Yup. It was my dad's. I saw the way you looked at the kite in the park and thought...maybe you'd like to have it."

"I can't accept this."

"You can and will. My dad would want you to have it. It'd bring some happiness to your life."

Orion gently took the kite from her, truly touched by her gesture. "Thank you Emma. Really."

"Anytime." She gave him a quick hug. "Now let's go rejoin the others and we can teach you how to fly it!"

"You bet!"

-Silver Legend-

"It was weird Dr. O," Conner said. "We saw the blue ranger jump down from a height of at least 20 feet!"

"Not to mention how the red ranger almost accessed super Dino mode," Kira added.

"What gives?" Trent asked. "I thought you said the keys would only allow them basic powers and weapons?"

"That's what we theorized," Tommy explained. "We don't truly know what the keys are capable of doing."

"For something that Billy said shouldn't exist, they're really powerful," Conner pointed out.

"He wasn't the only one. Cam and Antonio agreed that megaforce accessing past powers in the grid shouldn't be possible. Any teams powers can't be accessed outside their morphers."

"Well they're accessing a lot of power and weaponry from those tiny things," Trent said.

"I know. Even more impressive is the fact that they're able to handle a power that isn't coming through their morphers. It's not specifically calibrated for their team, or their power structure."

"Which is why they originally couldn't hold it for very long," Kira guessed. "But they're getting better at using it for longer periods of time."

"I know that."

"It's like they're being conditioned. Or just getting more powerful," Conner added in.

Tommy shook his head. "No. Simply gaining more power wouldn't help them because the power they gain would be their team's powers. It wouldn't effect another's. The only way they could do that is if they're being directly exposed to the morphing grid without the protection of the morphers."

"But I thought none of them were knowledgeable enough about the grid to do that," Conner pointed out. "You and Jason scouted them last year and said that."

"I know. Which is why this doesn't make any sense. They have to be currently being exposed to the power in some form. Unless something has changed-" he stopped. Something had changed. Something very big had changed about the Megaforce team. "Orion."

"Orion?" Trent asked. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything! He fused the powers of like 13 Rangers into one! He is the variable that's changed in the team and caused this sudden spike of unexplainable power."

"How?"

"I don't know. There's something different about that kid."

"The only person who could possibly know is Zhane," Kira said. "And he's-"

"I know. Which is why we have to hope the Armada doesn't put two and two together."

"And if they do?" Conner asked. Tommy gave him a look that was a mixture of dread and fear.

"Then they'll have a weapon more powerful than anything all of us could handle put together."


End file.
